La Fotografía
by Ave19
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son dos jóvenes de clase media que pertenecen a la preparatoria Subarashi Shikon, ambos tienen 15 años y están juntos en el mismo salón de clases. Son totalmente diferentes porque mientras que ella es amigable y alegre, él es un muchacho aficionado a la fotografía que suele alejarse del bullicio de la gente.
1. Simple casualidad

LA FOTOGRAFÍA

_Sa__ludos_

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son por lógica creación mía es de Rumiko Takahashi por lo que me deslindo de responsabilidades por cualquier malentendido. Sin embargo la historia en la que los utilizo siempre es 100% de mi autoría._

_Advertencia: Esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo._

* * *

**Introducción:**

**Inuyasha y Kagome son dos jóvenes de clase media que pertenecen a la preparatoria Subarashi Shikon, ambos tienen 15 años y están juntos en el mismo salón de clases. Son totalmente diferentes porque mientras que ella es amigable y alegre, él es un muchacho aficionado a la fotografía que suele alejarse del bullicio de la gente.**

**Kagome tiene unos padres disfuncionales, día a día ve como estos se separan más valiéndose de la excusa de que todo ese comportamiento surgió desde la muerte de su hermano. Un día, Inuyasha idea una plan para salir del clases por lo que el director decide enviarlo de regreso a casa, y sin haberlo pretendido descubre tras la ventana de de la casa vecina una escena que dará inicio a su propio trama….**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1. **Simple casualidad **

Un día de los tantos calurosos que se sentían en Tokio, se iniciaban las actividades escolares.

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Subarashi Shikon conversaban en el patio de entrada del plantel, claro está que momentos antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba la hora de entrada a las aulas para empezar sus clases.

Unos estudiantes corrían apresurados por desconocida razón, alguno que otro jugaba en el patio, las amigas conversaban por lo regular amenamente y otros estudiantes simplemente planeaban la forma de fugarse de la escuela para no tomar las aburridas clases e irse por ahí a divertirse.

Había un alumno, de los pocos que no compartía ninguna de esas actividades sociales. Él era alguien que se hallaba casi siempre apartado de la multitud y por lo tanto del ruido.

Necesitaba esa tranquilidad para inspirarse, para capturar las imágenes más hermosas de los lugares. Ya está, que en ese instante en otra sección del patio se encontraba portando su equipo con una mano mientras se encontraba recargado en el barandal de una jardinera porque el pasto verde a su frente estaba adornado de algunas flores y el cielo saludable y azul le servían de modelo.

Era serio pero responsable y en ese momento se dedicaba a ejercer su actividad física preferida. Le decían continuamente que su diversión parecía más el hobby de un anciano y no el de un joven de 15 años.

Pero él era feliz así, en su mundo y ahora tomaba con tanta dedicación fotografías a un bello paisaje. Amaba lo que hacía porque el amor por ese arte venía de familia, pues su padre había sido un reconocido periodista hasta hace apenas 5 años, cuando aún vivía.

Ese hombre tan alegre y sencillo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de la fotografía y siempre le decía que solo las personas sensibles trabajaban en el arte del revelado.

Estaba tan apasionado su padre con su trabajo que incluso le había enseñado a ver la belleza en donde a simple vista no existía. Era lógico que años después el gusto se lo heredara y por eso terminara entrando al club de fotografía de la escuela a lado de todos esos "perdedores" que tenía como compañeros, como así les decían los varones más populares del instituto, pero él estaba satisfecho con su arte. Se sentía especial porque creía seriamente que solo los artistas veían y valoraban los detalles pequeños de la vida que pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría, por eso se él sentía diferente y también por eso posiblemente no le simpatizaba a la gente por parecerles un farolero.

De pronto, al estar de espaldas recargado en el barandal de la jardinera sintió un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de su cuello algo parecido a un pinchazo y que solo duró un par de segundos. Se palpó en esa zona creyendo que algo se había caído del árbol que tenía cubriéndolo con su sombra a un lado, no se imaginó cual había sido la causa hasta que escuchó una turbia voz.

— Oye perdedor — le dijo con un tono tosco una voz desde atrás — ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un imbécil? Siempre estás haciendo lo mismo, me das vergüenza ajena — le reprochó soberbiamente el varón

El joven agredido no respondió a la ofensa, simplemente se dedicó a volver a tomar su cámara que colgaba de su pecho y concentrarse de nuevo en sus tomas fotográficas.

— ¿¡Qué no estas escuchando!? Odio que me ignoren — se acercó furioso al fastidiado moreno para voltear su cuerpo con fuerza y arrebatarle su cámara profesional la cual había estado colgando ya de nuevo en su pecho por un cordón. Lleno de coraje el agresor arrojó la cámara sin saber hacia exactamente caería. Por desgracia esta se sumergió en un pequeño estanque de agua al que segundos antes su compañero había estado inmortalizando en imágenes.

Fue hasta ese momento que el joven afectado reaccionó, el agresor se colocó a en posición de ataque y el artista desafiante lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Siempre maldecía su mala suerte y su desgraciada vida porque no le quedaba de otra después de todo ¿qué podía hacer alguien tan insignificante como él en contra de abusivos como ese? Y más cuando recién se había percatado que su pandilla de malhechores apareció detrás del otro joven con la intención de auxiliarlo y vengarse por el empujón que le había él hecho a su amigo.

Así es como actuaban, casi siempre provocaban a la gente para tener un simple motivo para actuar con violencia.

De todas formas esta vez no fue necesario que le respondiera, todos se acercaron y empezaron a empujarlo con malicia hacía el agua del estanque, en donde inevitablemente al resbalar cayó.

**(…)**

En la otra orilla de la escuela apartado de ahí, en la amplia cafetería un grupo de alegres amigas conversaban sentadas en las sillas de una mesa, rodeadas de otras tantas mesas más.

— ¡Podemos ir entonces a la fiesta de Bankotsu! — Propuso una chica peinada con una media cola — ¡ya tengo su regalo!

— No lo sé; depende de lo que diga mi padre — respondió una desilusionada jovencita con cabello suelto.

— ¿Porque tienes unos padres tan estrictos, Kagome? — Se cuestionaba otra inconforme — no dejan que te desarrolles como una adolescente normal

— No lo sé, pero te aseguro que así no eran — trató de defenderlos en vano, ante todo eran sus padres y aunque fueran un poco duros con ella los protegería de los malos comentarios.

— Siguen teniendo problemas ¿no? — dijo otra jovencita de cabello corto con forma de hongo que se llamaba Yuka. Ella conocía mejor que cualquiera a su amiga

— Esos jamás se terminaran — disgustada le dio un sorbo a su café caliente y se puso a reflexionar sobre sus problemas

— ¿Y te sigue afectando?

— Ya no duele como antes….la verdad se me está haciendo costumbre — confesó desanimada — A veces se me pasa por la cabeza que la única forma en que podemos tener paz es si se separan. Aunque no me gustaría, pero me voy dando cuenta que no tienen remedio

— Yo recuerdo que tus padres eran muy cercanos, cuando éramos niñas siempre que iba a tu casa a recogerte para irnos a jugar a un parque solía verlos sonrientes

— Si; añoro esos tiempos — suspiró melancólica — Pero todo cambio a raíz de la muerte de Sota.

¡Jamás superaran eso! — era lo que más le dolía, que su familia se estuviera desintegrando a raíz de una tragedia cuando se supone que deberían de estar más unidos, apoyándose como una familia.

— ¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Cambiemos esos ánimos! — una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado soltó esas palabras una sabía amiga que dedujo que hablar de esos temas causaban en la otra adolescente una depresión horrible — Aunque tus padres no te autoricen salir, nosotras ya idearemos un plan para secuestrarte. Tenemos la ventaja de que tu padre sale muy tarde a trabajar y la fiesta de Bankotsu es en la tarde.

**(…)**

— Para la otra no la vas a contar, Taisho — advirtió el violento muchacho a la vez que escupía una babosa goma de mascar sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del joven que estaba tirado en cuclillas.

Todos aquellos 4 estudiantes que le rodeaban empezaron a despejar el área para no levantar más sospechas pues al sonar el timbre otros alumnos pasarían por ahí para ir a sus salones y podían descubrirlos haciendo fechorías. Los maestros conocían sus comportamientos pero hasta algunos de esos mismos se veían intimidados por ellos.

Una vez que desapareció el cuarteto de su vista salió detrás de los arbustos corriendo un muchacho de pequeña estatura, con sobrepeso y en un estado de excesiva preocupación.

— Inuyasha — empezó a sacudir con fuerza su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, asustado por que pudiera estar inconsciente — amigo — volvió a sacudir su cuerpo hasta que empezó a oír quejidos de dolor de parte de su compañero de taller — ¿puedes moverte?

— ¿Estuviste observando todo no? — le reprendió mientras batallaba para ponerse pie. Por momentos perdía el equilibrio al intentar pararse. Su cuerpo estaba sucio de tierra y con la mitad de su uniforme mojado.

— Yo...— no supo que decir, era consciente de que era un completo cobarde pero vamos, era normal temerle a esa pandilla de salvajes, incluso él era una de sus frecuentes víctimas.

— No sé por qué te pregunto estupideces — recapacitó su enojo el moreno de cabello negro — no esperaba que vinieras a arriesgar el pellejo por mí — una vez de pie se sacudió fuertemente con ayuda sus manos talladas el cabello y la camisa del uniforme.

— Tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho, Inuyasha — conmocionado opinó el hombrecillo mientras veía el desgraciado estado físico de su compañero.

— Lo que me tiene intranquilo es porque a nuestro club es al que más atacan. No recuerdo haberles hecho nada — le tendió la mano al lastimado adolescente y este la tomo muy debilitado para ponerse de pie.

**(…)**

Por fin primera clase inició y el profesor impartía su materia con total tranquilidad a su grupo de alumnos. Por supuesto que al leer de pie en voz alta un libro no se percató de que algunos alumnos estaban distraídos aunque en un absoluto silencio. Uno de esos estudiantes que no prestaba en absoluto atención a la lectura era Kagome hallaba más interesante el paisaje pintado de aves que se dibujaba afuera de su ventana, aprovechando que su salón se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Sus pensamientos divagaban alrededor de sus problemas familiares, siempre era lo mismo, tales asuntos personales de gravedad habían sido los causantes de su reciente bajo desempeño escolar.

En ese momento salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar abrir la puerta del salón con brusquedad, ruido que ocasionaría que llamara la atención de todos los estudiantes. El profesor fue uno de ellos y se molestó porque le interrumpieron la lectura. Observó furioso a los dos jóvenes asombrados que se posaban en la entrada de la puerta.

— Sr. Taisho, Sr. Adachi ¿¡Puedo saber por qué razón vienen a estas horas a mi clase!? — Les regañó a los alumnos arrugando el rostro — Y lo peor, ¡entrando sin permiso! — se sintió ofendido el profesor. Y su enojo aumento al ver las fachas en que venía uno de ellos pues su uniforme el que se suponía debería de estar limpio ahora estaba lleno de lodo y además húmedo — también, se puede saber ¿por qué viene de esa forma? — Arqueó la ceja interrogándolo — ¿Qué acaso estaban jugando los dos en el estanque? — mencionó sarcástico y sus alumnos rieron a carcajadas.

Ese hombre de gafas era un profesor estricto, por demás culto y pulcro así que no toleraba la gente mal presentada y que llegaba tarde — váyase a limpiar al baño con un trapo y luego regresa — le dio indicaciones volviendo su mirada a su libro para continuar leyendo.

Inuyasha acató sin rechistas la orden y se marchó; luego regresó después de 15 minutos y para cuando lo hizo los comentarios burlescos a su alrededor continuaban a espaldas del profesor. Como aún continuaba mojado no faltaban quienes decían con maldad que se había orinado en el pantalón haciendo énfasis a que la parte trasera de este era la que menos se estaba secando como si fuera más reciente.

Como siempre, tuvo que tolerar ese maltrato psicológico porque su autoestima estaba por los suelos, y así transcurrieron esa y otra clase hasta que en la tercera no pudo más e ideo un plan urgente para marcharse de ahí.

Tal vez resultaría efectivo fingir que se sentía enfermo con ayuda de un cómplice Shippo.

— Shippo — siseo con cuidado desde atrás procurando que la profesora no los oyera — tengo un plan

— ¿Qué quieres? — no volteó a verlo en su asiento, continuó copiando lo que la profesora escribía en el pizarrón.

— Necesito irme de aquí, no tolero más las risas de esta gente — lo comentó con un gesto de súplica.

— Es imposible que te marches, tienes que tener permiso — le recordó, aunque entendía su desesperación por que no cualquiera tenía su paciencia y se tragaba los insultos sin reclamar.

— Puedo obtenerlo con este plan — avisó mientras miraba de la profesora a Shippo y viceversa pues en cualquier momento la maestra podía voltear y los vería conversando.

— A ver, cuéntame — prestó oído e inmediatamente Inuyasha le contó sobre su plan — de acuerdo — asintiendo dijo después de escucharlo — pero me debes una, cuando cuente tres empezamos.

Inuyasha asintió ansioso esperando la orden de Shippo.

— Una — comenzó a contar despacio y en voz baja — dos…y tres

— ¡Ay! — Liberó un grito de dolor en el salón lo que provocó que todos voltearan a ver a Inuyasha — me duele — se tocó el vientre con eventual drama para que fuera lo más creíble posible.

— ¡Profesora! — Alzó la voz Shippo — ¡profesora! — alarmado levantó la voz el mentiroso alumno.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? — exclamó asustada y se acercó a sus estudiantes.

— Inuyasha tiene un fuerte dolor de panza — le informó nervioso

— Llévalo a la enfermería — dio la orden rápido.

— No profesor, podría tratarse de una úlcera.

— ¿Ulcera?— arqueo la cejas alterada.

— Si; de hecho su madre lo llevó a revisar con un médico ayer pero olvidó tomar hoy sus medicinas — se inventó rápido una buena excusa.

— Oh, bueno está bien llévalo a dirección y pregúntenle al director si puede salir — concedió preocupada la mujer.

El astuto estudiante asintió fingiendo consternación. Se levantó y tomó a Inuyasha del brazo el cual se pasó con cuidado por el hombro para que se apoyara para así llevárselo despacio — luego vuelvo por tu mochila— le susurró al pelinegro cuando pasaron por la puerta.

El joven orgulloso logró su objetivo. Una vez en dirección el director escuchó la historia de los dos jóvenes, se conmovió y le otorgó el permiso de salir a Inuyasha al verlo en esa situación lamentable, no sin antes insistirle que tenía que venir un familiar por él para llevárselo a lo que muy hábilmente respondió que su madre ya lo esperaba afuera, todo un teatro bien hecho por estos dos brillantes "actores".

**(…)**

Después de eso olvidó su actuación dramática y se recompuso cuando salió de la escuela y ahora se dirigía a su casa con una tensión terrible, nunca había tenido un día fácil desde que entró a la preparatoria, pero sin duda hoy había sido el más difícil de todos.

Justamente porque ese día, un lunes empezarían los exámenes parciales y por culpa de aquellos salvajes que lo golpearon había tenido que irse antes de la escuela todo por su uniforme mojado y sucio; en consecuencia podría reprobar alguna materia.

Se rascó el cuello con cansancio, faltaba poco para llegar. En un hombro llevaba colgando su mochila.

Pensaba con más ánimo que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería quitarse su ropa, ponerla en el canasto y acostarse en su cama a dormir. Con lo sucedido con esos chicos no tenía ganas ni de irse a bañar. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña pelota de hule y empezó a jugar con ella rebotándola en el piso pero si ni siquiera lograba disipar sus pensamientos con esa distracción, por lo mismo se molestó y la lanzó tan fuerte contra el suelo que esta rebotó muy alto y atravesó la cerca de sus vecinos.

Fastidiado decidió saltar con discreción la cerca que no estaba tan alta, seguramente sus vecinos no se encontraran en casa. Pasó la cerca llegando al jardín delantero.

Para suerte suya halló rápido la pelota enterrada en el pasto y en el momento en que la tomó escuchó un débil gimoteo y una respiración bastante acelerada proveniente seguramente de arriba si sus oídos no le fallaban.

Por inquietud alzo la mirada y se encontró con una escena inesperada…

Su vecina estaba gozando de un encuentro sexual con alguien que no era precisamente su marido.

_Continuara..._


	2. La furia de Inuyasha

CAPÍTULO 2. **La furia de Inuyasha**

Esa misma noche; el joven que había sido testigo de esa escena erótica y desagradable cenaba en compañía de su madre y su padrastro en un ambiente incómodo, tenso.

Podrían estar los tres tranquilamente sin emitir ninguna palabra pero el silencio que reinaba en ese comedor no era precisamente el más saludable para lo que se suponía debía ser una familia funcional.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se llevaba bien con el sustituto de su padre como él mismo lo llamaba con desagrado, pese al descontento de su madre que luchaba día a día sin cansarse porque Inuyasha su único hijo y lo más valioso que tenía, viera con buenos ojos a su pareja de hace un poco más de cuatro años.

— Ya me voy a mi cuarto — se levantó como un cometa arrojando sus servilletas sobre la mesa con molestia como siempre cuando se hallaba cerca de esas dos personas a solas.

— Espera hijo — dijo apresurada una mujer muy atractiva de piel blanca. Preocupada por la reacción de su hijo apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargando su barbilla en sus dos manos continuó — ¿No quieres contarnos como te fue en la escuela?

— Ya termine de cenar ¿¡qué más quieres!? — Le levantó la voz retadoramente dándole la espalda — ¿¡Qué me ponga a convivir con este desconocido!? — Dándole la cara señaló con falta de empatía al hombre que hasta entonces había estado distraídamente leyendo el periódico en su lugar — ¿¡No te basta con obligarme a vivir bajo el mismo techo con él!? ¿También quieres humillarme? ¿¡Hacerme más infeliz!? — terminó por reclamarle con crueldad a la mujer de 33 años

— No hijo pero…— trató de explicarle que su intención no era hacerlo sentir de esa manera pero era en vano, era fácil que Inuyasha perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. El adolescente tenía un carácter especial como ella pensaba pero no era gélido más bien su temperamento era caliente de esos que primero dejaban acumular la rabia y después cuando no podían más tolerarla estallaban en un segundo como dinamita. Ella no sabía a quién se parecía, ni siquiera su difunto esposo fue nunca así, su esposo había sido cariñoso y atento no grosero e inestable.

— Ahora acepta las consecuencias de tus actos — prosiguió con sus reclamos apuntándole rabioso — No pretendas que me olvide que tuve un padre, y no vivas con la ilusión de que alguna vez acepte a este tipo.

La mujer se puso de pie.

— ¿Pero qué te ha hecho a él? — preguntó con mucha angustia a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación del porqué no terminaba de aceptar aunque fuera como un amigo a su nueva pareja.

— ¿Qué me hizo? — Replicó sarcástico — ¡Se metió en la familia! — Liberó las palabras que por mucho tiempo ocultó por vergüenza, no quería que su madre viera hasta donde le perjudicaba la situación porque le daría más razones para que se le acercara y él no quería su compasión, quería que se alejara de su pareja, del usurpador solo eso — ¡Intentaste reemplazar a mi papá cuando ni siquiera tenía 6 meses de muerto! ¡Con eso me dejaste en claro que ni siquiera lo querías! ¡Por lo menos si le tenías un poco de respeto por todo lo que hizo por nosotros te hubieras esperado un tiempo antes de irte a enredar con este vagabundo! — los insultos iban dirigidos con profundo desprecio, directamente al sujeto fornido que hasta el momento había estado haciéndose el sordo para evitar hacer el conflicto más grande pero para todo había un límite y tampoco iba a permitir que le siguieran insultando.

— Ya basta Inuyasha — intervino tranquilamente finalmente el implicado, el causante de la ira del adolescente. No era su objetivo entrometerse en esa discusión de madre e hijo porque no pensaba ponerse al nivel de un niño pero sus insultos eran muy hirientes y a él se le acabo la paciencia.

— ¡Ja! — Bufó como un león enjaulado metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos — No te metas, solo eso faltaba — sonrió arrogante, como si no creyera que el cinismo de ese sujeto fuera tan grande como para que se entrometiera en asuntos ajenos, pero la sinvergüenza no tenía candidatos exclusivos, cualquiera podía tenerla — que alguien sin autoridad sobre mi intente controlarme — prosiguió echo una fiera — Nadie me da órdenes ¿oíste?

— ¡Pero yo sí! — Golpeó la mesa firmemente la señora por fin, harta y afectada de sus reproches diarios — te exijo que dejes de comportarte como un muchachito malcriado.

— ¡Y yo te exijo que dejes de meterte en mi vida! — Colocó enfurecido las manos en su cadera muy a su manera, dándole entender a su madre que no daría jamás su brazo a torcer — Como me haya ido en la escuela no te incumbe — recalcó — Preocúpate por él — se refirió al hombre mayor — que es lo más te importa — dejo la discusión inconclusa y corrió subiendo las escaleras ante la tristeza de su mamá.

A él le agotaba esa situación desagradable, y mentiría si dijera que por lo mismo no habría querido fugarse de su casa pero era tan cobarde y dependiente de ella que no sería capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo para poder sobrevivir en la calle, dependía económicamente de ella y no quería dejar su vida cómoda por un coraje, obvio está, que también era un interesado que se movía por conveniencia; a veces se ponía a pensar que como hijo era de lo peor.

Llegó a su recamara y se acostó con brusquedad sobre su cama, sin prender la luz siquiera.

La oscuridad le daba la privacidad que necesitaba ahora mismo. La luz de la luna alumbraba casi toda la habitación ya que por la ventana la luna llena proporcionaba luz blanca.

Esa luz se introducía como un ladrón a su hogar, en ese caso a su cuarto que era el único lugar en donde se sentía seguro y que apreciaba, donde nadie podía entrar y hacerle la vida imposible.

Justo ahora; su estado de ánimo no estaba para ponerse a realizar algo de interés hasta que por simple gusto se dio la media vuelta y se puso acostado de lado en su cama, miro a través de la ventana hipnotizado por la luna y sin querer como un flash la misma ventana le hizo recordar el episodio extraño que vio esa tarde.

_Hummm_— _un apenas perceptible ruido de placer surgió de una dulce boca_

_Más fuerte_— _ordenó una voz masculina_

Jamás en su vida había vista algo tan bochornoso.

Dos amantes en plena luz del día cometiendo un acto lujurioso y lo peor es que salpicados por la deshonestidad como era el engaño ¡Que drama!

Conocía a la familia que vivía a unos metros de la suya y la conocía desde hace unos 10 años cuando sus papás y él se mudaron al barrio por un asunto de trabajo de su papá.

Todos pensaron que iba a ser temporal su estadía ahí pero la muerte de su progenitor se interpuso y ya nunca supo si alguna vez volverían a su ciudad de origen.

El jefe de la empresa de publicidad para la que trabajaba él le otorgó la pensión a su esposa, y también le cedió la casa que le pertenecía al dueño pues fue prestada por la empresa para que cumpliera sus compromisos de trabajo en esa ciudad.

Ese obsequio no fue una acción de generosidad, tuvo una razón: para que su mamá no demandara a la empresa por una indemnización ya que su esposo había perdido la vida en un accidente cuando se dirigía a su trabajo.

Aunque la empresa disfrazo la concesión como un obsequio y con disculpas en realidad todos sabían que era interés para evitar una demanda. Como su madre y él no tenían dinero para alquilar un nuevo hogar ella aceptó el soborno.

Su mamá se quedó viuda y esa familia fue de las primeras que le dieron el pésame a la mujer y le brindaron su total apoyo.

Cuando su mamá se iba a trabajar para sacarlo adelante porque la pensión de su padre no les alcanzaba para mantenerse, su vecina lo cuidaba a él, la misma vecina a la que hasta hace unas horas le tenía un gran respeto, a pesar de que solo se saludaban cuando se veían.

Estaba incrédulo todavía por la situación. ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Le diría a su vecino lo que vio o a su hija? ¿O mejor no debería de meterse? No, no. La verdad él pensaba que había cierta similitud entre el caso de su vecina y el de su mamá.

La vecina le era infiel al desgraciado marido que se mataba todo el día trabajando para traerle aunque sea un plato de comida a su familia, mientras él creía que su mamá engañaba desde antes a su padre con el mismo musculoso con el que ahora sostenía una relación. Es que era todo tan sospechoso, que su madre rehiciera inmediatamente su vida cuando apenas su padre acababa de cumplir los seis meses de fallecido, le dio la plena la impresión de que ya tenía desde antes quien la consolara. ¿Acaso su padre nunca sospechó que su madre lo engañaba con ese mastodonte? Ella continuaba hasta ahora casada, era viuda pero ya vivía con otro hombre desde hace un mes. ¡Ni siquiera le había guardado el suficiente luto! Pasaron pocos meses desde su muerte cuando la muy cínica le presentó a su nueva pareja, un sujeto que era arquitecto que había conocido en quien sabe que sitio. Ese entrometido de aspecto malandro, rapado, alto, fornido pero que hasta entonces no le había faltado al respeto para mala suerte suya porque él buscaba insistentemente provocarlo para que su madre se diera cuenta de la clase de tipo con el que se había metido. Quería sacar a relucir su lado malo, su lado violento pero hasta entonces no lo había conseguido.

Por otro lado pensándolo mejor él nada tenía que hacer metiéndose en esos asuntos de otra familia; no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Además la hija de sus vecinos no era precisamente de su agrado porque no tenían nada en común.

Pero nunca había existido conflicto entre ellos, así que no había motivo para arruinarle la existencia o romper la burbuja de aire en donde se encontraba metida y flotando para que por su culpa aterrizara en la tierra de golpe y viera su dura realidad.

Con ese pensamiento se removió en su cama, le dio la espalda a la ventana y se quedó profundamente dormido, acurrucado en su almohada blanca.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente en los pasillos del tercer piso de la escuela:

— ¡Eso fue genial, Kagome! — Sonreía Yuka demasiado contenta frente a su amiga — Nadie se esperaba que Bankotsu llegara a traer un grupo de música

— Me sorprendió mucho, se suponía que nosotros le daríamos sorpresas a él, no él a nosotras — le respondía con la misma euforia a su inseparable amiga.

— ¿Y tu mamá te dijo algo? — le preguntó Ayumi mientras se maquillaba un poco con ayuda de un espejo de mano.

— No; es raro pero en esta ocasión decidió apoyarme. No le dijo nada a mi padre, me dijo que guardaría el secreto.

— ¿Las cosas están mejorando? — esperaba que sí, porque Kagome era casi como su hermana.

— No, pero últimamente mi mamá se porta mejor, no sé, se ve más feliz — le comentó contenta a la de cabello rizado.

— ¡Pues qué bien! ¡Me hace feliz por ti! — La estrechó con cariño — te mereces una familia que te comprenda amiga.

**(…)**

A unos tres metros de ahí se suscitaba un problema de todos los días entre Bankotsu y otro joven por eso el grupo de amigas que anteriormente hablaban sobre sus asuntos ni atención les prestó, nada más era inevitable escuchar los ruidos molestos que Bankotsu con sus gritos causaba.

— ¿Así que no te sirvió la lección eh? —sujeta con más fuerza el cuello arrugado de la camisa de su víctima, un muchacho de su misma edad casi de su altura pero mucho más delgado, su estructura física era frágil y su cabello muy bien cortado, en cambio Bankotsu conservaba esa imagen de chico rebelde con cabello largo y recogido en una trenza.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — respondió nervioso el muchacho de anteojos, estaba atemorizado pues tanto él como otros habían sabido por carne propia lo que pasaba si provocaban a Bankotsu o su banda de amigos.

— Te dije que no quería ver tu cara mediocre cerca de Kagome — le reveló el motivo de su enojo, celos, muchos celos.

— ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! somos compañeros de equipo y estamos haciendo un proyecto — explicó desesperado manoteando hacia todos lados, pero sabía que sus explicaciones no lo salvarían de una buena golpiza, gente como quien lo estaba torturando no era precisamente alguien que supiera dialogar.

— ¿Y qué no puedes hacerlo tú solo? — le reclamó y demostró su testarudez, las explicaciones no le importaban en absoluto.

— No, porque solo yo me llevaría el crédito — exclamó frustrado. Sino convencía al rabioso muchacho de que se acercaba a su compañera por mero compromiso y no por un interés amoroso, haría de él lo inimaginable.

— Pues más te vale que se lo den a ella también o de lo contrario hundiré tu cara en el retrete de ese baño — señala con su cara hacia el sanitario del fondo — no permitiré que la sigas molestando con tu proyectito.

— De acuerdo de acuerdo — agitó las manos rápido dándose por vencido el intimidado chico. En consecuencia el verdugo lo soltó de la camisa y lo dejo ir dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Bankotsu se fajó la camisa ya que pronto acabaría el descanso y los profesores lo iban a sancionar si lo veían de manera poco presentable en el salón, cuando escuchó a su lado a un par de pasos el sonido que hace una boca cuando sorbe la pajilla de alguna bebida. Lo ignoró hasta que la persona le habló.

— No me parece que si quieres a esa chica la estés perjudicando con esa actitud

— ¿Qué dices? — oyó esa voz y lo desconcertó. No esperaba que la identidad del valiente que le contestó fuera esa.

— Lo que oíste — entonces tiró su refresco en el bote de basura y sostuvo con frialdad su postura.

Alguien más que estaba presente no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la forma repentina de actuar de su amigo.

— Inuyasha…— jaló con puramente nerviosismo la manga de su compañero, sin quitar de encima la mirada de pánico a su enemigo

— ¿Te crees muy valiente Taisho? — arqueó la ceja y se acercó con lentitud amenazante, hasta topar su fornido pecho con el frágil del artista.

— No; simplemente creo que si alguien de por aquí te llama la atención el hecho de que quieras que le bajen puntos por no hacer su trabajo es absurdo.

— Te equivocas; a ella no le bajaran puntos porque ya obligue al cuatro ojos del club de química a que haga el proyecto por ella — celebró su respuesta. Pensó que su idea había sido maravillosa.

— ¿Y la quieres hacer perezosa, no? Mientras que el otro se desgasta haciendo todo — le reclamó indignado aproximando más su cara a la de Bankotsu. Un duelo de miradas empezó.

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados. Inuyasha hoy estaba molesto por algo y se estaba desquitando con la persona menos indicada de todos los alumnos de la preparatoria. Él abusivo estaba incrédulo y no supo que responder al instante.

Quizás tenía razón el flacucho y estaba perjudicando más a la chica que le gustaba en vez de beneficiarla pero parecía que Inuyasha tenía ganas hoy precisamente de suicidarse, solo alguien con problemas mentales o en profunda depresión se acercaría valientemente a enfrentarlo, exponiéndose a que le den su respectiva paliza. El enano que lo seguía como perro no emitía sonido alguno porque de seguro estaba paralizado del miedo, ya presentía el pobre que el grandulón los iba a torturar sin piedad por la osadía de su compañerito, y no estaba para nada equivocado por pensar así, era justo lo que haría.

—…Tienes ganas de una paliza Taisho. ¿Eres masoquista? — apretó la mandíbula como un lobo rabioso. A punto de atacar por supuesto.

— Si Taisho, eres masoquista — le dijo convencido y muerto de miedo Shippo. Lo maldecía una y otra vez al integrante de su club, ¿Quién demonios le había dicho que él disfrutaba de los golpes de Bankotsu? ¿Acaso la caída en el estanque que se dio ayer le había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Estaba drogado? ¿O alguien incluso lo había reemplazado y no era él? Jamás le había contestado de forma tan déspota al adolescente de trenza, solo una vez recuerda que lo contradijo y fue cuando al tonto lo golpearon por primera ve y desde ese momento por su culpa a todos los del club de periodismo los buscaban.

Aunque tenía la certeza que también había otros motivos ocultos por los que los perseguían con tanta saña; como nazis a judíos.

En un momento improvisto la agilidad y la rapidez de Bankotsu se hicieron presentes cuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta con el brazo cubrió el cuello de Inuyasha, arrinconándolo con esa fuerza contra su casillero. Bankotsu desde su muñeca hasta su codo lo aprisionaba, con ganas de matarlo.

Especialmente su codo se hundía con mucha fuerza sobre la nuez del muchacho, quitándole el aire y haciendo que sintiera que se ahogaba, Inuyasha se desesperaba porque perdía la consciencia. Bankotsu no era por cierto muy consciente de lo que hacía, su gesto serio no denotaba que disfrutaba de aquello pero tampoco remordimiento.

— Tienes suerte de que este de buenas, Inuyasha — con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo entre dientes muy cerca de su cara — te daré la oportunidad de salir de esta porque me parece muy valiente de tu parte tentar a la muerte. Le preguntaremos a esta chica como preferiría verte, derrotado, o a salvo — quitó su mirada de encima y la dirigió despacio a las dos amigas que llevaban rato viendo toda la discusión sorprendidas — ¡Hey! — Le clavó la mirada a la morena, a la más impresionada — ayer se te olvidó darme un regalo de cumpleaños en mi fiesta Kagome, ¿qué te parece si me recompensas con el sufrimiento de este idiota? Lo dejaré en tus manos, solo tú puedes decidir lo que debo hacer con él.

Inuyasha como pudo con su fuerte agarre sobe su cuello la miró con dificultad y también con súplica. Pero la muchacha se sentía presionada, asustada si y mucho porque Bankotsu la había metido en una situación complicada.

Apreciaba a Bankotsu porque era un amigo y se llevaba bien sus amigas excepto con Yuko porque decía que no podía ser amiga de un ser tan malo como ese, pero Eri, Ayumi y ella tenían una excelente relación con él, hasta el punto de que fueron a su fiesta y a veces se ponían a bromear con él en el descanso.

Pero no era como él, a ella no le gustaba ver sufrir a su otro compañero, pero no tenía ninguna relación de amistad con él ni siquiera se hablaban, por otro lado no quería traicionar a Bankotsu, además le exigía un favor a cambio por no haberle obsequiado nada el día anterior. Era un manipulador de lo peor.

— Yo…— murmuró insegura incapaz de decidir.

— Entonces es un sí — lo interpretó a su manera con mucha rapidez ya que ni siquiera dejo terminar la frase a la muchacha pero ella tampoco pues de alguna manera la decisión apresurada del muchacho de trenza la salvo de tomar una elección difícil. Si asfixiaban al joven al menos nadie podía decir que había sido culpa suya.

— Adiós Inuyasha — se despidió del debilitado joven con una sonrisa socarrona, y con más fuerza proveniente de sus trabajados músculos apretujo su cuello y lo dejó inconsciente, ante la mirada pérdida que venía desde lejos de Shippo.

Este, por seguridad propia, había aprovechado que Bankotsu se hallaba entretenido con Inuyasha para huir, doblar así la esquina de un salón y asomarse desde tal para luego auxiliar a Inuyasha cuando lo dejara libre. Ya sabía, para algunos realmente lo que había hecho era huir y abandonar a su amigo a su suerte.

**(…)**

Minutos después Inuyasha despertó de su letargo en la camilla de enfermería. Con un dolor de cabeza y de cuello terrible aquejándolo.

— Carajo ¿dónde estoy? — se tocó la frente intentando así disminuir la dolencia. Miró el techo blanco del lugar — debo ir al salón — fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente — sino presento de nuevo los exámenes reprobaré definitivamente este parcial — con lentitud se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, un poco mareado pero logró sostenerse de pie y caminar un poco hasta estabilizarse.

Así fue como avanzó por los pasillos para llegar a su objetivo, había visto la hora en el reloj de la escuela y ya eran las 12, iba a empezar en este momento otra clase.

Llegó al salón cuando todos hacían una actividad en clase de la profesora Himura, profesora de artes.

Ayumi al estar de espaldas recargada en la ventana pudo ver con facilidad hacia la puerta quien estaba entrando. Incrédula le dijo a su amiga que volteara hacia la puerta, así curiosa lo hizo Kagome y miro con arrepentimiento a Inuyasha quien recibió asombrado esa mirada, pero luego su expresión cambio en un minuto y se dibujó en su rostro el maldito enfado.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó con dificultad en su asiento, atrás como siempre de Shippo quien cortaba para la materia unas piezas de papel porque la actividad era hacer un collage.

Por fortuna su agresor y sus amigos no solo eran unos violentos eran también unos indisciplinados en las clases por lo que no estaban ahí.

Estudiar no se encontraba entre las prioridades de esa pandilla.

**(…)**

Ese día salieron dos horas antes de la fijada debido a esos exámenes parciales. Simplemente quien fuera terminándolos primero se iba antes a su casa.

Inuyasha era uno de los más inteligentes del salón, así que obviamente se marchó antes y ahora estaba vagando por las calles, al lugar que menos quería ir era a su hogar para evitar ver a su madre ya que aún no se le pasaba el coraje hecho ayer y nunca se le pasaría porque le guardaba un gran rencor por culpa de su nueva pareja. A lo mucho con suerte se le disminuiría el enojo y solo así podría entrar a su casa y verla más no escucharla.

Con sus pensamientos rondando por su cabeza se le ocurrió la idea macabra de ir de nuevo a cruzar la cerca de su vecina, esta vez con un objetivo distinto ya lo había pensado desde que estaba en clases.

Quizás no la encontraría en la misma circunstancia o quizás si, no lo sabía. Pero solo una cosa tenía clara: tenía que sacarle provecho a lo que había descubierto la tarde anterior.

Con cuidado salto la cerca, fue tan exacto y ligero el salto tanto que ningún ruido se escuchó. Fue como si la tierra hubiera amortiguado el golpe de sus zapatos, o como si Inuyasha hubiera reducido el peso de su cuerpo.

Agachado troto con cuidado solo unos tres metros, se detuvo y despacio alzó la mirada pero a simple vista no miro nada para su mala fortuna.

De pronto cuando se daba por vencido, resignado a no ser testigo de nada su suerte cambio y en medio de risas alegres provenientes de ese cuarto volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Ahora si, satisfecho tomó la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello el cual tenía aún dibujado en su piel marcas rojizas y redondeadas provocadas por la fuerza del apretón del brazo de Bankotsu.

Se colocó su herramienta en su cara y se preparó para lo que había estado planeando desde hace rato, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba complacido.

— "Esa maldita ahora sabrá" — apretujó con fuerza su puño – "lo que se siente ser miserable" — juró a muerte y realizó la primera captura.

_Continuara..._


	3. La amenaza

_CAPÍTULO 3__. _**La amenaza**

_¡Clip!_ — el sonido del botón de la cámara sonó en su oído. La misión de ese día ya estaba cumplida. Pero solo era el inicio de lo que acontecería próximamente. Sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

**(…)**

Volvió a casa un poco más tranquilo, pero ligeramente preocupado en parte porque tenía que planear con detenimiento el siguiente paso. Esperaba que todo le saliera bien. Era un novato.

Entro a su casa e iba subir apenas as escaleras cuando su madre salió de la cocina con un mandil en la cintura nada más al escuchar que la puerta de entrada a su hogar se había abierto, supuso por supuesto que había sido Inuyasha el que entró y lo saludo como siempre lo hacía.

— Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue? — le sonrió mientras se limpiaba con el mandil sus manos sucias de salsa, la cual acompañaría la comida esa tarde.

El muchacho la escuchó muy bien pero se fue con prisa de largo a su cuarto ante la nostalgia de mujer.

A él poco le importó. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta su habitación, arrojó con brusquedad la mochila en su cama y acercó la silla sobre la cual estaba su ropa sucia para poder sentarse en ella.

La colocó frente a su computadora de escritorio, prendió su máquina ansioso y cuando se abrió una página de inmediato buscó una aplicación. Conectó la cámara digital con el USB a su computadora y transportó las imágenes que había tomado con su cámara a su pc.

Ya hecho esto, se maravilló por lo bien que habían salido en cuanto a la calidad. Comenzó a editarlas un poco para perfeccionar algunos detalles. Lo siguiente que hizo fue meterse a una página de red social y buscar a un usuario, claro que lo encontró y muy fácilmente pero como no lo tenía agregado le tuvo que mandar un mensaje privado y este fue para su fortuna contestado 10 minutos después cuando se relajaba escuchando música con sus audífonos.

Y comenzó la charla que le cambiaría la vida:

— ¿Quién eres?

— Un amigo — respondió a secas el moreno.

— ¿Por qué me estás amenazando?

— No te estoy amenazando, te estoy advirtiendo — confesó claramente y en cada uno de sus palabras se podía notar la frialdad, provocado que se quedara mudo su contraparte — No te quedes en silencio — reprochó.

— ¿Qué es eso de que tienes en tus manos algo que me puede afectar?

— ¿Quieres ver de qué se trata?

— No quiero ver nada — afirmó con un semblante temeroso, detrás de la pantalla

— Mal por ti porque estoy te puede abrir los ojos — se inclinó hacía la máquina para buscar con mayor detalle lo que estaba escribiendo. La luz de la pantalla en ese cuarto oscuro le perjudicaba la vista pero lo toleró, la situación se tornaba emocionante como para estarse fijando en cosas insignificantes.

Con los dedos duros de sus manos, tomó el ratón de su computadora y envió una imagen a su víctima.

Se relajó en la silla, empezó a mecerse sobre ella y a estirar sus brazos hacia el techo, bostezó exageradamente y espero tranquilo alguna respuesta pero nada; seguramente el impacto había sido para esa persona tan grande como se esperaba.

Unos segundos después, el sonido que avisaba que tenía un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada lo espabilo.

— ¿De dónde conseguiste eso? ¿Es Photoshop? Ese es un truco viejo cuando quieren engañarte. No voy a darte dinero.

— No quiero tu dinero imbécil. Quiero que pagues por lo que me hiciste — confesó hastiado.

— No te conozco, así que no estés molestando — se defendió del otro lado terminando la conversación incómoda con Inuyasha al bloquearlo.

Enfurecido apretó los puños con rabia, se enderezo angustiado en su lugar y juró, que esto no se iba a quedar así.

**(…)**

Y a la mañana siguiente en el instituto, salió a relucir un poco el tema pero entre el cuarteto de amigas,

— ¿Así que alguien intentó extorsionarte anoche? — le preguntó Eri en el baño cuando se maquillaban las chicas frente al espejo.

— Así es — mencionó con susto, sin dar mayores detalles.

**(…)**

El receso comenzó y esta situación la aprovechó Inuyasha porque empezaba a despejarse el salón.

— Oye Inuyasha — se colocó pensativo frente a su compañero, estaban los dos solos en el salón — tenemos junta en el club para planear la cobertura que le daremos al festival.

— Si pero llegaré un poco tarde Shippo — avisó

— Tenemos solo 20 minutos para organizarnos — le recordó molesto porque Inuyasha hoy estaba menos dispuesto a trabajar con ellos. Nunca era indisciplinado pero hoy era la excepción.

— Ya te dije que estaré ahí en menos de 5 minutos, espérame allá.

— De acuerdo — se levantó de su silla — pero cada vez me convenzo más que no mereces el puesto de jefe de fotografía y periodismo.

Inuyasha indignado lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se aseguró de que desapareciera de ahí. Pero bueno a él que le importaba lo que opinara el enano ese, su atención se centraba en otra cosa mucho mejor.

En ese momento empezó el plan "b", si esa persona no creía que las cosas con él iban en serio, empezaría por emplear mejores métodos para convencerla.

Arrancó rápidamente una hoja de su cuaderno, tomó un labial rojo que robó a su mamá para escribir un mensaje, así nadie sospecharía que el autor era un hombre.

Terminó de escribir un pequeño texto y dobló la hoja, la colocó en el interior de la mochila de su víctima y se dirigió a su club.

**(…)**

— Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! — llamaba con insistencia al chico de cabello negro

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? — se alteró al oír su nombre volteando varias veces hacia los dos polos buscando a quien le hablaba.

— Estoy hablándote desde hace rato — frente a él le contestó enfadada una muchacha de anteojos

— Oh lo siento — se disculpó apenado.

— No sé qué tienes hoy o que es lo que te preocupa pero necesito saber qué opinas de lo que propuso Kōga y yo.

— ¿Qué opina Kōga y tú? — les preguntó a los dos inocentemente.

Se quedaron incrédulos y mudos. De verdad que Inuyasha no estuvo atento a la conversación

— Inuyasha…— un joven medianamente fornido recargo con pesadez sus brazos en la mesa redonda que estaba en el salón donde se reunía su club de notaba a leguas que estaba tenso; si por él fuera ya hubiera zarandeado a su compañero para que reaccionara ante algo tan importante — Sango y yo— hizo una breve pausa, tomaría el suficiente aire para disipar su enojo — estábamos diciendo — tomó de nuevo aire — que pensamos — una vez más, aire — que podríamos pedir ayuda a los chicos del club de artes para poder trabajar el día del festival con mayor creatividad — y logró por milagro hablar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Ah sí? — Exclamó irónico tomando una pluma para colocársela en la boca como si fuera una paleta — ¿Y cómo nos pueden ayudar? — definitivamente Inuyasha no estaba valorando el inmenso sacrificio que hacía ese chico por contenerse.

— Arreglando las fotos en collages enormes — intervino la chica castaña de nuevo — colocándolas en marcos que ellos pueden hacer manualmente, ya sabes, ya le pregunté al director y el cree que ese marco de buenas medidas se vería bien en la entrada del instituto todo el mes festivo. Nosotros tomaremos muchas fotos como cada festival que hay, pero solo las mejores serán elegidas para estar en el collage.

— ¿Es un hecho? — preguntó dudoso. La verdad los muchachos de artes no le caían para nada bien, pensaba que eran la competencia directa de su club. Los dos líderes trataban de demostrar quién de los dos clubes hacían proyectos más bellos, más artísticos, una obra de arte.

— Es una propuesta idiota — el hombre refunfuñó trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra — necesitamos que nos des el visto bueno. Como jefe del club debes de firmar este papel — le acercó rápido una hoja rayada con un párrafo — donde conscientes que se haga este proyecto, solo faltaría que el jefe de club de artes también lo firme si es que está de acuerdo en hacer una alianza con nosotros. Luego le llevaremos las firmas al director para que se dé por enterado

— Ah ok

Se quedó callado de nuevo, viajando en un abismo profundo de su mente.

— ¿Y? — se le quedó viendo el joven.

— ¿Qué? — quitó la vista de la ventana

— ¿¡Estás consciente de lo que estoy tratando de decir!? — lo golpearía si le decía que no, estaba ahora sí furioso. Era desesperante.

— ¡Hay Inuyasha! — Se desesperó el pequeño Shippo que estaba recargado en la ventana. Estaba harto de que estuviera atrasando el plan que tenían por su falta de interés — ¡concéntrate con un carajo! solo di sí o no.

— ¡Si estoy de acuerdo! — Respondió fastidiado levantando la voz, al momento que tomó la pluma de su boca y firmó con coraje la hoja — ¡hagan su maldito proyecto y ya! ¡Y a mí déjenme en paz! — arrojó ambas cosas a la mesa y salió enojado de ahí

— ¿Qué le pasa? — les preguntó incrédula a todos la única mujer de ahí.

**(…)**

— Ahora no estoy para eso — pensó frenético mientras caminaba tenso por todo el patio de la escuela — no puedo estar tranquilo sino sé que demonio está pasando ahora mismo. ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de la hoja? ¿O simplemente soy tan bueno para nada que ni siquiera puedo llevar a cabo bien una venganza? — La autocrítica era una cosa común en su vida; él mismo se encargaba de subestimarse — toda la gente me toma como burla — observó con mucho detenimiento y remordimiento a cada estudiante de la escuela que estaba a la alcance de sus ojos. Para él todos eran odiosos, desde el chico que estaba jugado con su celular hasta el que asestaba los balones de _**basketball**_ en la cancha que estaba más adelante — nada de eso me importaría si él estuviera conmigo — se detuvo y miro nostálgico al cielo nublado — aunque si supiera quien soy ahora se avergonzaría — se limitó a decir con pena y agachó de nuevo la mirada, resignado — pero no me conformo con ser un simple fotógrafo. Al menos hasta donde pude intente pasar desapercibido para no buscarme problemas, pero ahora quiero ser alguien en la vida. Significar algo para alguien, que se acuerden de mi aunque sea por el odio que me tienen — y lo tenía bien claro desde hace dos días, seguro completamente de que eso es lo que quería, el problema era su inexperiencia; no sabe cómo actuar, que hablar, con quien estar, como conseguir el respeto de la gente, ¡cómo ganárselo!

**(…)**

Se terminó el descanso y todos volvieron molestos a sus salones, reanudaron las clases que les hacían falta, ese día el examen se suspendió por que el profesor tuvo que salir de emergencia, al parecer según contaban su madre cayó en enfermedad y estaba en el hospital.

Las clases transcurrieron con una lentitud desesperante, todos ansiaban por salir y divertirse cada uno por su lado si en dado caso no querían regresar aún a casa.

Los deseos de todos se volvieron realidad cuando culminó la última clase del día en la escuela.

Kagome acomodaba sus útiles en su mochila ya lista para salir y sus tres amigas la esperaban en el salón, recargadas en el muro de la ventana esperando a que terminara de guardar todo.

Sacó su mano de su mochila ya para marcharse y cerrar la bolsa pero una de sus amigas se percató de algo interesante:

— Kagome, ¿¡qué te hiciste en la mano!? — Yuka exclamó alterada señalando la mano de su amiga.

— ¿Qué tiene mi mano? — alzo su extremidad y se asustó por un segundo. ¿A qué hora se accidentó? Que ni siquiera dolor sintió. Su mano estaba roja y la sangre parecía estar seca así que ya llevaba mucho tiempo así.

— Te cortaste Kagome — se acercó con cuidado Ayumi y tocó su mano con delicadeza, agarro un pedazo de papel que tenía en su bolso y empezó a limpiar la mano de la muchacha pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ese tinte rojo proveniente de la mano quedaba plasmado en el papel con solidez y no con su estado líquido como se suponía debía estar la sangre — oh no — detuvo la acción — espera — jaló con nula compasión el brazo de la chica de cabello largo lastimándola.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó por la poca delicadeza de Ayumi.

Pero la otra joven ignoró y aproximó su mano a su rostro, a solos unos centímetros de sus ojos, estudiando detalladamente sus dedos y la palma de su mano.

— Esto no es sangre Kagome — sacó una rápida conclusión soltando la mano de la chica.

— ¿Ah no? — le dijo masajeándose el hombro pues por el estirón de brazo que le dio Yuka la lastimó.

— No claro que no, a menos que te duela… ¿te duele?

— En absoluto — negó convencida, tan convencida que incluso pensó que si bien no estaba herida al menos si tenía dislocado su hombro gracias a la inocente, Ayumi.

— ¿Entonces de que te manchaste? — volvió a preguntar.

— No lo sé, hace rato no lo traía — dijo sin importancia.

— ¿No será que en tu mochila se derramó algo? — le cruzó por la cabeza esa idea.

— ¡Ah! — gritó apurada pensando que efectivamente cabía la posibilidad de que en este momento el interior de su bolso se encontrara manchado de tinta roja. Sacó rápidamente todos sus útiles colocándolos de nuevo en la paleta de la banca del salón, sacudió su mochila para que saliera eso que la había ensuciado — No hay nada. ni un marcador — les dijo confundida a sus amigas. Pero en eso una hoja de papel doblada más manchada de rojo que sus cuadernos voló al exterior hacia abajo, hasta asentarse en el piso

— ¿Qué es eso? — se preguntó la misma Kagome.

— No sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? — le propuso Eri, porque para ella era lo más lógico del mundo

Antes de que Kagome levantara del suelo esa hoja sospechosa, Yuka se adelantó y la recogió, la desdobló por simple curiosidad para averiguar que era. A lo mejor podía hallarse con una carta de amor que por vergüenza Kagome había escondido.

— Vaya así que ya agarraste la costumbre de no contarnos tus secretos eh, Kagome — le sonrió con burla pero de inmediato esa sonrisa se disipó cuando empezó a leer los primeros renglones — oh no espera — su semblante tomo una actitud seria — ¿Quién carajo escribió eso? — frunció el ceño la chica de cabello corto

— ¿Qué es? — le pregunto la otra chica una que traía una diadema en la cabeza y cuyo nombre era Eri.

— ¿Están amenazándote? — Le dirigió una mirada dura a la muchacha que ingenua y ajena al motivo que causó el repentino cambio de humor de Yuka se preguntaba que decía esa nota — ¿y no nos dijiste?

—…. ¿Por qué lo dices? — se acercó nerviosa a su amiga con la intención de leer un mensaje en la hoja que apareció en su mochila sin haberse dado cuenta

— Porque aquí dice — insistió sacudiendo desesperada la hoja ya maltratada.

— Oh no — exclamó con asombro Ayumi llevándose las manos a la boca y poniendo más tensa a la morena quien ya se había colocado a un lado de su temperamental amiga.

— Es verdad Kagome, ¿porque desconfías de nosotras? si nos hubieras dicho antes de seguro hubiéramos planeado algo para solucionar el problema — insistió Yuka.

— Espera un momento — leyó con más detenimiento una frase — yo no sé quién la escribió, es la primera vez

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ignoras al autor de esta carta? — arqueó pensativa la ceja.

— Así es — confirmó.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — se cuestionó a ella misma, Eri

— La letra Kagome — mencionó la que se consideraba la más lista de las tres — vamos a compararlas con la escritura de nuestros compañeros

— Eso es imposible — intervino Ayumi, quien por primera vez se mostraba negativa desde que la conocían, pues solía ser la más alegre y optimista — porque quizás esa carta la escribió alguien de otro salón. Me parece una tarea imposible recabar todas las escrituras de los alumnos de esta escuela y luego compararlas con esta.

— Sí, es verdad — le dio la razón Kagome — porque estoy segura de que esta carta alguien la colocó en mi mochila cuando no había nadie en el salón, en descanso seguramente; ya que ha sido la única vez que hemos salido desde que llegamos y no puede ser que alguien cerca de mi casa se haya colado a mi recamara para ponerla entre mis pertenecías ayer.

— Eres hija única es lo que más nos complica las cosas, no creo que tu madre o tu padre la hayan puesto ahí. Te creería si hubiera sido tu hermano o un niño pequeño para tenderte una broma de mal gusto como una travesura, pero no es así — se lamentó con coraje Yuka.

— Mi hermano si solía hacerme eso — recordó con tristeza — nos podíamos llevar mal, pero muy dentro sabíamos que nos queríamos mucho. Por eso me pesó tanto su muerte — sus labios temblaron al rememorar ese cruel momento.

— Este no es momento para llorar — Yuka se compadecía de ella porque se ponía en sus zapatos, pero este no era el lugar ni el momento de afligirse porque había algo más importante que hacer. Quizás una de sus mejores amigas estaba en grave peligro por esa amenaza y protegerla era su misión ahora.

— No debes de ser tan brusca Yuka — la regañó Eri defendiéndola — pero por otro lado, tienes razón. Tenemos que centrarnos en descubrir la identidad del maniaco que está atormentándola.

— Ese tipo no sabe con quién se está metiendo — estrujó la hoja que sujetaba con gran fuerza, demostrando así que tan enfadada estaba. ¡Quien se metía con Kagome, se metía con todas!

**(…)**

Ninguna de las cuatro sabía que alguien escuchaba con cierto temor las advertencias por parte de las mujeres.

El mismo Inuyasha estaba arrepintiéndose de haber llevado a cabo así el plan, fue algo muy apresurado, debió haberlo pensado mejor por lo menos hasta que se le ocurriera una idea más efectiva porque creía que lo único que había provocado con su precipitación era la furia de todas ellas cuando su verdadera intención era que todo quedara en absoluta discreción, que solo Kagome y él supieran de la amenaza, que ella sintiera tanto miedo a su persona que se quedaría callada y se sometería a sus caprichos, en venganza por haberlo condenado a una humillación ante Bankotsu.

**(…)**

Las amigas salieron todavía tensas por lo sucedido pero trataban de recuperar la paz conversando de cosas triviales, incluso la propia Kagome quien se suponía debía ser la más incómoda de todas actuaba como una persona despreocupada, para ella seguía siendo una broma de mal gusto el acoso que desde ayer empezó, podía ser también que estaban tratando de extorsionarla con trucos baratos como utilizando Photoshop en simples fotografías falsas para obtener dinero a cambio, lo sabía bien porque luego de que murió su hermano mucha gente ambiciosa, deseosa de sacar dinero se aprovecharon de su desgracia ajena como lo fue la muerte de su hermano , estas personas intentaron cobrar una recompensa que ofreció su padre a cambio de que le dijeran las características físicas del asesino para dar con él. Quienes se presentaron para hacerlo no tenían fuentes verídicas, mentían para cobrar porque deseaban hacer leña del árbol caído.

Varios llamaron a su casa insistentemente en esos tiempos difíciles cuando la herida aun no cerraba, asegurando que sabían la identidad de la persona que había causado la muerte al menor en un accidente, ya que el culpable se había dado a la huida de inmediato, huyendo como un fantasma al percatarse de lo que había provocado y nadie sabía su paradero, sus pobres padres esperanzados caían en sus juegos ya que la misma gente nada tonta pedía dinero a cambio para dar información, para develar el nombre del implicado, claro que sus padres sin dudarlo accedían, ya que la pérdida de su miembro más querido les había afectado demasiado y deseaban hacer pagar al responsable de su muerte.

Tantas fueron las ganas de hacer justicia que incluso sus padres se deshicieron de sus cosas para obtener dinero, su padre llegó hasta hipotecar la casa la cual todavía no recuperaba pero seguían viviendo en ella. Su mamá cambio por su parte totalmente, sumiéndose en lo que ella consideraba una fuerte depresión, ya no hacía caso a su familia, prefería pasar el tiempo sola, ni siquiera le gustaba compartir la mesa con ellos y lo único que salía su boca cuando rara vez se dirigía a Kagome eran palabras frías y toscas.

No era tan nuevo es como dijo antes. Su hermano Sota siempre fue el hijo preferido de la pareja.

Nunca la maltrataron, pero la forma tan indiferente de comportarse con su hija mayor la lastimaba más que los golpes. Se sentía más desdichada, ¿quién dijo que su vida era fácil?

Y ahora llegaba este extraño metiéndose en su vida y tratando de arruinar la poca felicidad que le quedaba. Ella veía a sus padres pese a sus defectos, como gente decente, muy recta. Y no permitiría que un idiota como ese, le cambie la perspectiva que tiene de ellos.

_Continuará..._


	4. La revelación

CAPÍTULO 4. **La revelación**

Toda la determinación que se plantó Kagome era como la promesa que una guerrera medieval se hacía justo antes de un combate, pero como toda guerrera no iba a tener un rival fácil, por eso habría que fabricar estrategias como obligar a salir del anonimato a la persona que la hostigaba con sus amenazas.

Contaba con el completo apoyo de sus amigas para hacerle frente al enemigo pero la situación en la que se encontraba era bochornosa porque al final de cuentas se trataba algo familiar ya que estaba entredicho el honor de su madre y por supuesto de preferencia deseaba resolver ese problema en su intimidad, ya bastante sabían sus amigas sobre su vida

El cuarteto femenino salía ya en ese instante de las instalaciones escolares, pero Kagome justamente ahí cuando iban para la calle recordó algo:

— ¡Esperen! — Se sobresaltó — tengo que regresarle al profesor el libro que me presto.

— Está bien Kagome; aquí te esperamos — prometieron sus amigas, ahora más que nunca tenían que cuidarla siendo que había un enfermo o una enferma persiguiéndola.

Kagome recorrió tranquilamente los pasillos del primer piso en busca del maestro de Biología de nombre Morimoto, con certeza lo hallaría en la sala de maestros; pero al doblar la esquina se encontró algo inesperado y consternada detuvo su andar para inspeccionar detalladamente al personaje que se encontraba recargado en la cerca que protegía a un gran árbol de Maple, típico de Japón.

Hasta que no pudo más contener su sorpresa y de repente un coraje eclipso ese sentimiento al notar algo que llamo su atención en la ropa de ese individuo.

— ¿¡Eres tú verdad!? — le gritó atemorizada y escudriñando sus ojos de color miel para obligarlo a que dijera la verdad pues según esto si una persona miraba directo a los ojos a otra y esta contestaba de esa forma significaba que todo lo que decía era cierto, además las personas a veces se sienten presionadas si se mira a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — volteó sorprendido

— Tú eres el psicópata que está molestándome — lo señaló duramente con el dedo

— Estas loca, ni siquiera nos hablamos — negó despreocupado, con sus manos en los bolsillos pero la realidad es que se sentía amedrentado. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué paso había fallado? se suponía que ella nunca tendría porque haber descubierto a su acosador.

— Precisamente por eso sospecho de ti; con todos los demás me llevo de maravilla. Además ¿porque tienes casualmente el cuello de tu camisa manchada de rojo?

Inuyasha sonrió de lado en una mueca burlona y la miró directo sin temor o al menos aparentándolo.

— ¿Que acaso no puedo tener un poco de intimidad? ¿o acaso tu eres de las mujeres puritanas que no le da besos en el cuello a su novio?

Kagome se ofendió por lo que dijo pero no iba a hacerlo saber además su estado amoroso nada tenía que ver aquí con lo que estaba intentando sacar de Inuyasha.

— Y supongo que también te beso las manos no...

Inuyasha se miró las manos y se maldijo por dentro por su descuido, ahora tenía que pensar algo rápido o todo se iría a la basura.

— Supongo que tu novia debe ser un perro solo eso explicaría porque te lamen hasta los dedos.

— Acabo de verme con los chicos de arte — se escondió las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo — y les ayude a decorar algo, y ya que me insultaste con lo anterior sobre el perro pues recordé que no creo que sea simple casualidad que no nos llevemos bien, no se te ha ocurrido que quizás eso se debe a tu actitud altanera ¡y que últimamente me condenaste a sufrir el martirio de una golpiza por parte de Bankotsu! — escupió con rabia.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó al darse cuenta de un detalle — ¿Esa es la absurda razón por la que intentas vengarte? Déjame informarte que yo no le dije a Bankotsu que lo hiciera, el interpretó mi silencio como un sí, yo jamás estaría de acuerdo con ningún tipo de violencia.

— Pues tu postura y como intentas defenderte ahora mismo no vale nada porque es demasiado tarde. Lo hecho, hecho esta — y con eso le quitó la esperanzas a Kagome de una reconciliación

— Entonces estás confirmándome que si eres tú el psicópata — concluyó asustada.

— Pues ya que...no creo que fingiendo no saber nada vaya a hacerte cambiar de opinión para que dejes de tenerme como sospechoso, así que si...soy yo el que sabe todo sobre el engaño de la perra de tu mamá.

Zas — se escuchó el resonante sonido de un objeto estamparse sobre algo.

Y al mismo tiempo cabeza de Inuyasha apareció volteada hacía la derecha.

— ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto? ¿Humillarme? — los ojos de Kagome se tornaron rojos, irritados — ¿Te da gusto hacer sentir mal a los demás? Entonces después de todo tú si eres el que me envió esa carta

— ¡Bingo! como te dije ya no tiene caso que lo niegue — reconoció al fin acariciando su quijada lastimada a la que por cierto le había quedado plasmada la mano de la joven — las evidencias que por descuidado deje son más que suficientes para que llegaras a esa conclusión. Admiro tu inteligencia después de todo.

— Déjate de juegos… — la muchacha se cansó de que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto y no fuera a la parte importante

— Créeme que aunque tiene que ver el juego aquí, el único que va a divertirse soy yo…y contigo — rechino como fiera los dientes y apretó los puños de forma amenazante…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Retrocedió intimidada por si fuera a pegarle él — ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

— ¿De ti? ¡Ja! Quizás nada; porque de tu persona nada me interesa, eres insignificante. Aquí la que está realmente comprometida es "tu mamá" — sonrió triunfante

— Con mi familia no te metas — mencionó molesta y nerviosa — ella no te ha hecho nada, no seas cobarde.

— ¿Cómo puede impedirlo una creída como tú, que se escuda siempre detrás de sus amigas y no puede valerse por sí sola? ¿Me vas a acusar con el director? Ni siquiera eso te servirá ¡porque tengo en mi poder un material que va a poner tu mundo de cabeza! Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es comportarte como una gatita sumisa y no como una leona salvaje o de lo contario voy a difundir este vídeo por toda la escuela para así ¡arruinarte la existencia! — sentenció enfurecido

— Pero...— intentó rebatir la joven pero Inuyasha era el que tenía el control y no le permitiría objeciones porque el que estaba moviendo los hilos era él no ella.

— Pero hay una forma de impedir que esto salga a la luz. Si quieres saber de qué se trata, mándame un mensaje por correo esta noche antes de las 12 y házmelo saber que estás de acuerdo con mis condiciones o de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias — luego de lo dicho se retiró del lugar, abandonando totalmente a una consternada chica.

Kagome y estaba tardando, pensaron entre preocupadas y ansiosas sus amigas pues por un lado querían irse ya habían quedado en llegar a un Karaoke a divertirse y por otro lado no sabían a donde se había metido su amiga que tal si se había topado con esa loca que le escribió la carta con un labial.

No transcurrieron más minutos. De inmediato se acercaron a la morena cuando se percataron de su semblante preocupado y su cara pálida.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome? — preguntó Ayumi cuando vio a su amiga regresar cabizbaja, con una actitud muy diferente a la que hace unos instantes tenía.

— ¿Te sucedió algo? — preguntó otra

—No… nada chicas — simuló una sonrisa muy falsa

**(…)**

El tiempo del reloj transcurría con una lentitud que parecía que lo hacía intencional.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha le había asegurado que le enviaría un vídeo en cuanto ella aceptara sus condiciones. Pero no era sencillo aceptar ver un vídeo que comprometía a su familia, también aún tenía la esperanza de no creer en las palabras del moreno, a lo mejor todo era un invento y quería intimidarla, pero ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera verdad y ella por su incredulidad lo hacía enojar, hasta tal punto que a lo mejor él lo revelaría a todos los alumnos? Le arruinaría la vida de ser así.

Por lo que opto temerosa por la primera elección, el de conocer ese material prohibido que solo ella y él por ahora tenían acceso y esperaba que así fuera siempre, no quería que se proliferara entre conocidos.

Se acercó tensa al monitor, tecleo con los dedos temblorosos en la computadora y accedió a su correo y ahí mismo abrió la bandeja de entrada; no había ningún mensaje nuevo para ella, esperaba por lo menos que él le hubiera enviado algo con sus típicas amenazas pero no fue así. Lo que significaba que ella tenía que buscarlo a él justo como le dijo.

Aun guardaba la dirección del correo del muchacho, esperanzada porque pudiera saber algún día de quien provenía, pero ahora que ya sabía la identidad del sujeto no tenía caso seguir investigando porque solo se delató, accidentalmente.

Comenzó a escribir poco convencida lo siguiente:

_Hola, soy Kagome como ya lo sabes, vallamos al punto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es el vídeo que quieres enseñarme?_

Dejo de teclear, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla tomando aire y soltándolo por la boca para calmar sus ansias, sentía las gotas frías de sudor recorrer su frente hasta perderse entre su cejas, trataba de ser paciente para esperar de la mejor forma la respuesta.

Lo que no se esperó es que ese sujeto se conectara de inmediato al recibir el mensaje, al parecer estaba al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo ya que como Kagome, estaba ansioso esperando la comunicación.

Del otro lado, estaba Inuyasha, respondiendo, contrario a lo que se pensara también estaba dudando de que hacer. No se iba a echar atrás en su objetivo de arruinar la existencia de su compañera si se negaba a cooperar solo que no sabía cómo plantearle lo que quería de ella.

Kagome recibió su mensaje que decía:

_¿Segura que quieres verlo?_

La chica de nuevo tomo aire, más nerviosa que nunca pero segura de lo que iba a decir le confirmo a Inuyasha su decisión. Entonces recibió un archivo adjunto que descargó en su computadora y al terminar de cargarse lo abrió temerosa.

Su vida se le iba en esa acción. De esto dependía la imagen de buena mujer que tenía de su progenitora. De esto dependía su vida entera, su felicidad.

El momento de reproducirse comenzó.

Inuyasha estaba serio sentado a la orilla de su cama. Era inevitable imaginarse el sufrimiento que la chica en este momento estaba padeciendo.

Y la imaginación de Kagome…no pasaba nada...todo estaba en blanco para ella, su vida se había hecho trizas en segundos.

¡Todo lo que hasta entonces había vivido era parte de una cruel mentira!

**(…)**

Al día siguiente las jóvenes almorzaban sentadas debajo de la copa de un gran árbol de cerezos.

— ¿Kagome cómo te sientes? — Ayumi interrogó.

— Ah… — se quedó pensativa, ahora lo menos necesitaba era dar indicios de que está mal o sospecharían de algo y le harían sacar la verdad — estoy bien — dibujó una sonrisa falsa que por fortuna sus amigas no se dieron cuenta de eso, y vaya que tuvo suerte porque no sabía mentir – ayer fui con el médico porque me sentía un poco mareada, por eso estaba pálida, se me bajo un poco la prisión y me recetaron un medicamento que ahora debo de tomar a diario.

— Oh — exclamo otra — ¿fue porque te sorprendiste de algo?

— No, claro que no, ¿Qué pudo haberme sorprendido? — fingió demencia. Bien sabía a qué se refería Eri.

— ¿Tu acosador?

— ¿Cuál acosador? — arqueó la ceja inocentemente.

— ¿Cómo que cual Kagome? ¿Ahora tienes amnesia? Obviamente que hablamos del idiota que te envió una amenaza ayer

— Ah ya, lo que pasa es que les tengo noticias chicas — les comunicó con la voz seca. Por más que buscó sonar animada no pudo pero bueno sus amigas no notaron otra vez este detalle.

— ¿Cuales?

— No existe tal acosador

— ¿Cómo dices? — arqueó la ceja confundida Yuka

— Lo que escuchan no fue un acosador, fue una broma de mal gusto

— ¿Y quién te la hizo? — sacaría datos a como diera lugar Ayumi

— Un amigo que conozco — respondió rápido.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Eri quería el nombre del malnacido para hacerlo pagar por el mal trago que le provocó a Kagome y de paso el mal sabor de boca que también les provocó a ellas.

— No tiene caso que te lo diga, no es de esta escuela.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como entro? No nos mientas Kagome — miró con firmeza a los ojos de Kagome, Yuka — tal vez con las palabras podían bien engañar a la gente pero con la mirada era imposible.

— ¡No les miento! — Renegó nerviosa por la mirada acusadora de Yuka — saben bien que no me gusta mentir — les recalcó desviando la mirada — ¿Ustedes creen que si estuvieran molestándome estaría feliz ahora? — sonrió ampliamente, nunca antes le había costado tanto hacer esto.

Sus amigas reflexionaron, y aunque tenían muchas dudas prefirieron creerle

— De acuerdo, vallamos al salón — dijo Eri, y con eso dieron por terminada la incómoda plática

**(…)**

Inuyasha en el otro extremo demostraba harta alegría por los pasillos de la escuela.

Aprovechó que Shippo estaba unos pasos delante de él para apresurar el paso y abrazarlo, agarrándolo desprevenido por la espalda.

— ¡Shippo! ¡Shippo! mi amigo inseparable y gordito ¡Shippo! — Inuyasha tomó unos mechones de cabello de Shippo y se los desacomodó de forma cariñosa.

— ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha, te caíste de tu cama? — mencionó incrédulo por la felicidad sorprendente que irradiaba Inuyasha puesto que era un amargado de lo peor.

— No; solo estoy contento, ¿es que no puedo estarlo una vez en la vida?

— Pues sí pero…como sea, cambiando de tema, los chicos del club de arte aceptaron la propuesta de hacer una alianza para este festival, ya firmo el presidente.

— Que bien ¿y quién estará a cargo vigilando que todo ocurra como planeamos?

— Por supuesto que yo idiota — dijo una voz varonil que se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— Ah ¿tu estarás a cargo lobo rabioso?

— Claro que sí, porque solo yo tengo la inteligencia para poder manejar el proyecto — presumió orgulloso y les siguió el paso.

— O será que yo no tengo los ánimos de andar como esclavo de arriba para abajo, vigilando a todo el mundo

— Cállate bestia, lo único que tu harás es firmar acuerdos.

— ¡Es lo que debe de hacer un jefe! ¿O cuando has visto a un jefe trabajar más que sus empleados? — lo cuestionó triunfante

— Chicos, chicos, tranquilos — trato de hacer la paces entre ellos — debemos de estar bien para poder trabajar en equipo.

La atención de Inuyasha se distrajo porque vio cómo su víctima se dirigía a los baños tan solitaria. Esta era su oportunidad de atar cabos sueltos; así que arrancó su hacia ella. Se le cruzó en su camino obligando a Kagome a detenerse abruptamente.

— Kagome, Kagome, ¿Qué haces tan sola por aquí? — se acerca sin ninguna vergüenza a la joven.

— ¿Qué quieres? — se puso a la defensiva como cuando se siente un animal acorralado — ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer? — respondió tosca

— ¿Qué te pasa? no te partes grosera, además el juego apenas ha empezado.

— Yo no quiero ser parte de tu juego

— Si no te estoy preguntando, y como ya me canse de que me tomes por tonto – en un instante la tomo del mentón y la arrinconó contra la pared — te daré la primera orden del día, si no quieres que todos se enteren de la clase de prostituta que tienes por madre — esto le dijo en voz baja — Piénsalo bien; — clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, hasta emocionalmente herirla — tal vez en eso coincidamos — le susurró cerca de su boca — lo que descubrí no fue casualidad, simplemente, yo lo llamo… destino

_Continuara..._

* * *

Nota-Hola! Quiero tomarme el tiempo de responder rapidamente el comentario a la usuaria Cris, para decirle que en la primera pagina de mi fanfic puse esta nota:

"Advertencia: esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo"

Por lo que no debe de existir sorpresas porque mi historia no es fiel al manga ni al ánime. Si te molesta no lo leas. Además cuando digo que todos fanfic son iguales me refiero a que siempre le ponen la misma personalidad a Inuyasha, y a Kagome, por ejemplo a Inuyasha siempre lo pintan como el millonario, infiel y mujeriego y a Kagome como la sumisa, pobre y enamorada, lo cual a la larga tiende a cansar, ¿cuantas veces no hemos visto historias con el mismo drama? a ami me gustan las historias alternativas, por eso siempre hago historias diferentes, no me molesta que les cambien las personalidades a los personajes porque yo misma lo hago, pero si que publiquen historias repetitivas porque son muy predecibles.

Bueno eso fue todo, ojalá hayas entendido y si no, pues no importa, se respeta tu opinión, chao.


	5. Planes

CAPÍTULO 5. **Planes**

Lo único que salía de los delgados y suaves labios de Kagome eran silabas titubeantes, no era común que se pusiera nerviosa. Ella era una mujer de temperamento fuerte aunque no lo aparentara, que siempre buscaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas así que la inseguridad en ella misma nunca fue un problema hasta ahora.

No obstante esta situación en la que se encontraba estaba fuera de su alcance, no tenía idea de que contestar o cómo comportarse, se preguntaba qué es lo que debería de hacer ¿Qué le convenía más? Obedecer al chico más patético de su clase o darle por su lado y seguir con su vida como si nada ocurriera. Su futuro dependía de la elección que hiciera y desgraciadamente tenía que darle una respuesta ahora.

— Entonces ¿qué dices Kagome? — Le interesó saber su opinión poniéndose dubitativo — ¿te comportaras como mi gata obediente o prefieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu situación familiar y te juzgue? Acuérdate que esta sociedad escolar es muy dura con sus comentarios y pueden joderte la vida tanto como lo han hecho conmigo. Quiero decirte que de ser así eso significa que vas a tener que soportar el desprecio de todos como yo lo he hecho por tantos años, que la gente te aislé como un enfermo y no sé, quizás hasta debas de cambiarte de ciudad por la vergüenza que eso te va a traer.

Es verdad, dedujo asustada Kagome en sus pensamientos. Desobedecer a Inuyasha ocasionaría que todos sus conocidos la humillaran, sus amigas le darían la espalda seguramente y ella tendría que escapar de esa escuela o incluso de esa ciudad si quería empezar su vida desde cero, en un lugar donde nadie la conociera. No, ella no quería eso, pero tampoco era tan ilusa como para creerle cualquier cosa a un sujeto medio desconocido.

— Mi mamá no le es infiel a mi papá — murmuró con confianza, clavándole los ojos de color ciruela en los color miel de Inuyasha. Estaba desafiándolo y no había cosa que más odiara Inuyasha que el hecho de que se estuvieran burlando de él...algún día, todos tendrían que tomarlo en serio y lo juró por la memoria de su padre.

— Tu madre es una puta Kagome — escupió las palabras con desagrado, en consecuencia una bofetada directa a la mejilla del muchacho no se hizo esperar, no le hizo gracia al joven el golpe por lo que volteo molesto hacía su agresora.

— No lo es — trataba de convencerse cada vez más desesperada mirándolo con una furia latente. Las pruebas de Inuyasha no dejaban a dudas que su mamá estaba fallándole a su progenitor, pero ella se sujetaría a sus creencias.

— Claro que sí — insistió impaciente empujando violentamente a la chica contra la pared del exterior del baño de mujeres — acéptalo, será más fácil para ti, además ¿qué te extraña? yo mismo llegue a escuchar en el pasado como le decías a tus amigas que la relación entre tus padres estaba deteriorándose, y me queda más claro aún después de haber visto muchas veces como discutían afuera de su casa en plena calle.

— ¡Eso no te importa! — Le reprendió angustiada devolviéndole el empujón obligando al adolescente retroceder un paso — ¡no puedes venir a ensuciar la imagen de quien te cuidó por tanto tiempo mientras tu mamá se esforzaba para sacarte adelante!

— Otra ramera — murmuró a regañadientes apretando su mandíbula.

— Inuyasha... — sus ojos húmedos amenazaban con dejar derramar lágrimas pero ella las iba a contener hasta donde pudiera, si dejaba ver su debilidad le demostraría que la estaba perjudicando y la volvería una presa fácil.

— Inuyasha nada — la calló en ese instante sosteniéndola peligrosamente del cuello — basta de reprimendas ¡elige de una vez! Tengo decenas de copias de ese vídeo que puede arruinarte la existencia.

— ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? — Exigió alterada pero también nerviosa — ¿quieres que le diga a Bankotsu que se aleje de ti? ¿Qué deje de usarte como su maniquí? — propuso creyendo ingenuamente que con eso se resolvería su problema tan grave.

— Oh mi querida Kagome – sintió lastima por ella y su ingenuidad y cínico le acarició las puntas de su cabello café — tu proposición es demasiado sencillas. Necesito algo más valioso.

— Entonces…

— En realidad lo que vas a hacer va más allá de que le ruegues a Bankotsu que me deje en paz — es de vida o muerte, así que conéctate de nuevo esta misma noche y te daré indicaciones — el joven sonriendo perversamente.

**(…)**

Los compañeros de Inuyasha se habían reunido de nuevo en el salón de su respectivo taller de periodismo. No eran mucho en realidad los que comprendían el club de noños como les apodaban burlescos otros alumnos. Ese taller no contaba más que con cuatro integrantes que trataban de sacar adelante al club para que sobresaliera a la par o más que otros y por el momento su esfuerzo había tenido buenos resultados porque destacaban los proyectos que habían llevado a cabo.

El año pasado el director los amenazó con eliminar este club definitivamente si no conseguían reclutar más miembros o por lo menos si no conseguían que sobresaliera el club porque para muchos el periodismo en la escuela ya estaba prácticamente en declive, casi muerto.

El director y las autoridades escolares veían inútil seguir gastando dinero de la escuela en recursos materiales para el taller de periodismo como eran hojas, plumas, tinta todo lo que se necesitara para que cumplieran con su deber cuando ese mismo taller no les estaba respondiendo de manera satisfactoria pues muy pocas veces los alumnos de aquí hacían algún proyecto o importante y auténtico, el año pasado solo se habían dedicado sus miembros a publicar el periódico escolar como se venía haciendo desde que la escuela se inauguró hace ya 25 años., ¿y que pasaba con las nuevas ideas? no habían. El año pasado sucedió esa crisis y de inmediato los alumnos del taller tuvieron que poner manos a la obra y cambiar muchas cosas que no estaban funcionando. Para empezar reclutaron a Inuyasha para el club porque su experiencia en la fotografía podía darle un plus o un nuevo aire al taller, también como nadie quería dirigir al club lo nombraron como nuevo jefe de periodismo pues con el anterior Shippo, Kōga y Sango habían terminado peleando por una diferencia de opiniones originando que este muy molesto renunciara.

La decisión de elegir a Inuyasha como nuevo jefe no fue errónea, de repente los periódicos escolares comenzaron a publicar notas más interesantes que atrajo de nuevo la atención del alumnado quien ya desde hace tiempo había perdido el interés en leerlo, era humillante que los periodistas vieran a sus compañeros jugar con el periódico, usarlo para envolver sus almuerzos o solo tirarlo.

Efectivamente el resurgir del club era muy en parte gracias a la intervención de Inuyasha Taisho.

Aunque aún y con eso todos teníamos un límite de tolerancia y a ellos sus compañeros de taller ya se les estaba terminando con él.

A Inuyasha le iba a pasar lo mismo que el genio fundador de Apple, Steve Jobs quien fue despedido de su propia compañía aunque fuera él quien la hizo exitosa.

Kōga estaba sentado en la silla justo detrás de la mesa. Miraba distraído el techo en tanto se balanceaba o se acunaba en su silla repetidamente aguantando el calor horrible que atravesaba la ventana del salón por donde atravesaban los intensos rayos solares.

— Maldita sea — reclinándose en el asiento se colocó una mano sobre los ojos para taparlos de la luz del día — Sango — llamó la atención de la chica quien estaba acomodando unos papeles en el interior de uno de los cajones de un mueble.

— ¿Que pasó Kōga?

— ¿Te dijo Inuyasha a qué hora venía?

— No. Ni siquiera me avisó si iba a venir

Kōga suspiró frustrado.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta de madera que tapaba el salón. Esa persona llevaba unos papeles enrollados bajo su brazo. El muchacho observó a todos con desgana.

— Presidente — exclamó Shippo asombrado.

— ¿Cómo están todos? — saludó muy serio un joven de mediana estatura que llevaba un corte de hongo y usaba gafas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó antipático Kōga dejando de tapar sus ojos con las manos pero subiendo las piernas sobre la mesa redonda.

— ¿Acaso ya se les olvidó?

Todos arquearon la ceja en señal de duda. El joven tomó aire para sus pulmones. Pensó que no valía la pena discutir pero seguía impresionado por el hecho de que fueran tan desorganizados los del taller de periodismo, para ser tan pocos no llevaban muy buena comunicación. Generalmente cuando no la había era porque en los club había demasiada gente.

— Bueno déjenme se los recuerdo — se acomodó las gafas acercándose hacia la mesa. Kōga bajó los pies para darle espacio, intuyó que iba a usarla — se supone que hoy teníamos una junta para ponernos de acuerdo con el proyecto para el festival. ¿O no recuerdan que habíamos hecho un trato con puño y letra hace unos días?

— Oh — exclamó asombrada Sango. La mujer dejó los papeles que había estado acomodando en un cajón y se acercó a los muchachos — no se encuentra Inuyasha, disculpa.

— A lo mejor llega más tarde — dijo incómodo Shippo.

— O sea que en pocas palabras el presidente de este club de periodismo, el encargado, el responsable de todas las decisiones que se toman aquí, no se encuentra en este momento — diciendo esto volteó a ver a los tres muchachos.

Todos negaron al mismo tiempo, avergonzados.

— Pues que irresponsable porque me ha dejado plantado — posó las manos sobre la mesa y sobre los papeles que había dejado — y no solo eso sino que está minimizando la importancia que tiene nuestro proyecto. Creo que no debimos aliarnos con ustedes — razonó un poco molesto — los papales enrollados que ven es el prototipo del proyecto que mi equipo y yo hicimos para ver que les parecía y si estaban de acuerdo con él, sino para modificarlo.

— Disculpa Mamoru — mencionó Kōga colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, descansando — Inuyasha es un estúpido ya se lo hemos dicho reiteradamente.

Sango le clavó una mirada molesta a Kōga. Para sango siempre entre compañeros debían apoyarse no criticarse ni ponerse de lado de personas que no pertenecían al periodismo.

— Es la verdad Sango, hasta tú lo sabes — insistió Kōga y a Sango no le quedó otra opción más que bajar la mirada.

— Bueno —recogió nuevamente los rollos de papel sobre la mesa — Entonces díganle al irresponsable de su presidente que cuando pueda dedicarnos un poco de su valioso tiempo, no dude en venir a buscarnos porque nosotros siempre estamos en nuestro taller, en el de artes — finalizó la charla sonriendo con cierto tono burlón pero también de molestia porque lo había dejado plantado Inuyasha el representante de ese club de periodismo. Se dio la media vuelta y así se marchó.

— Voy a matar a Inuyasha cuando me lo encuentre, y tu no te vayas a meter Sango — aseguró Kōga con calma pero por dentro estaba con un enorme coraje. Lástima que Inuyasha no estuviera presente en ese momento porque así Kōga no sufriría por contener su enojo y se desquitaría con él que era el verdadero culpable

— Me temo que tendremos que recapacitar la decisión que tomamos hace ya un año — dijo Shippo preocupado jugando con sus dedos.

— Esta vez no voy a intervenir en tu pelea verbal con Inuyasha, Kouga — aseguró muy enfadada la castaña — pero por favor, déjale en claro que si no se aplica en su puesto como presidente entonces dimitiremos de su servicio. O somos su prioridad o no.

**(…)**

El mundo de Kagome se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Entendía a la perfección que su familia se estaba desmoronando era algo que desde luego predijo al año de la muerte de su hermano Sota, no podían ir bien las cosas cuando sus padres se habían convertido en personas que se trataban con indiferencia, como desconocidos que compartía la misma casa. Tampoco ella estaba exenta del problema, simplemente no podía mirar a los ojos a su madre y no sentir coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Desde que la recordaba siempre se distinguió por ser una mujer buena, responsable y por supuesto muy atenta con su familia hasta el momento en que falleció su hermano menor es que se volvió fría. Pero a pesar de eso aún quedaban rastros de esa vieja personalidad que tenía, se portaba accesible cuando la única hija que le quedaba necesitaba consejos con la diferencia de que de su parte ya no existían esas reacciones cariñosas que Kagome y Sota habían disfrutado en su infancia. La mujer parecía más una amiga que una madre, lamentaba eso porque ahora la necesitaba más que nunca Su apoyo era incondicional en este momento, tenía tanto que interrogarle, preguntarle si era verdad que se estaba acostando con otro hombre a escondidas de su familia aunque en su interior sabía la respuesta, ella misma había notado el cambio drástico en su comportamiento, su mamá se veía incluso más feliz, más alegre, a veces la oía cantar animadamente en la cocina, sus facciones parecieran que rejuvenecieron porque ya no quedaban nada de esos ojos apagados y esa cara de absoluta tristeza que adoptó al morir su segundo hijo, la costumbre de maquillarse la cara fue retomada no hace mucho tiempo ¿para que se maquillaba y se vestía atractivamente si no se veía con nadie? Era una cuestión que Kagome se hizo cuando la vio arreglarse frente a su tocador como si fuera a salir a algún lado.

No sabía si su papá también había notado lo cambiada que estaba su esposa, la verdad lo dudaba porque solo se topaban muy temprano en la mañana, nada en la tarde y solo unas pocas horas en la noche. Era un problema aquello porque su papá le dedicaba todo su tiempo a su trabajo como un adicto y desatendía a su hija y a su mujer.

Pensando eso y observando a su madre cociendo una blusa frente a ella, resopló frustrada y se levantó del sillón de la sala dejando de observar a la Sra. Higurashi y se marchó a su habitación dando largos pasos para llegar pronto.

A los pocos minutos para su malestar ya estaba comunicándose con Inuyasha.

— _¿Quieres que salga?_— _mencionó por chat incrédula tecleando hábilmente la pantalla de su celular._

— _Estaré esperándote en frente de tu casa, no tienes opción_—_le contestó Inuyasha tras el monitor de su escritorio en medio de la penumbra de su habitación._

— _No puedo salir esta mi mamá en casa y mi papá no tarda en llegar._

—_Ellos no notaran tu ausencia, así son los padres hoy en día_— _opinó muy seguro para convencerla._

—_Lo siento Inuyasha…_— _fingió sentir pena para convencerlo de no seguir insistiendo con su idea. La joven se sentó en la orilla de su cama para estar cómoda._

— _No te estoy dando alternativa, o lo haces o difundo lo que se por toda la escuela_— _volvió a amenazar sintiendo una corriente de molestia por todo el cuerpo._

— _Maldito seas_— _lo insultó_— _en cinco minutos estoy ahí_— _aventó su celular a la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa pues ya eran las 11:00 y estaba en pijama porque creyó que iba ya a dormir y no que Inuyasha la iba a molestar tan tarde. Le tenía cero confianza porque no sabía que intenciones tenía hacia con ella en este instante y además ya eran altas horas de la noche como para que una adolescente anduviera afuera, más no le quedaba de otra más que arriesgarse a verse con él o de lo contrario cumpliría su amenaza de difundir el vídeo con las fotos de su madre en un momento incómodo por todo el alumnado._

_Terminando de cambiarse bajó cautelosamente los escalones de su casa, su madre estaba de pie frente a un mueble moviendo los botones del estéreo para poder poner música, por fortuna la estaba dando la espalda así que no vería cuando ella saliera de su hogar._

Efectivamente en cinco minutos ya se encontraba frente a la silueta impaciente del joven.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — rápido empezó a cuestionar la muchacha. Ella se cubría con un ligero suéter todo el pecho, empezaba a ser aire fresco a esta hora de la noche.

— Vamos a ir a un lugar que es muy importante para Bankotsu — informó satisfecho recargado en su bici con la que había llegado — si no lo hacemos no podrás saber de qué trata lo que harás mañana.

El joven comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la banqueta llevándose con él la bici, empujándola.

— Como está muy lejos de aquí nos iremos en mi bicicleta — el muchacho señaló con un dedo su sencillo medio de transporte teñido de azul — tú te irás atrás obviamente.

La muchacha desconfiada se sentó sobre el porta equipaje negándose a rodear la cintura del muchacho, ya bastante humillación estaba pasando simplemente con el hecho de salir con el perdedor de la escuela, ¿qué ocurriría si algún conocido la veía con él? ¿Cómo les explicaría para que no malinterpretaran las cosas? otro asunto es que le preocupaba que sus papás se percataran de que no estaba en casa, luego fueran a buscarle por la calle y hasta la reportaran como desaparecida. Sonrió con melancolía, pensar algo así era un poco fantasioso, ellos dos estaban seguramente tan sumidos en sus propios asuntos como su padre en su trabajo y su mamá en sus cosas que dudaba que fueran a asomarse a su habitación para saber si estaba bien, tal vez aun sabiendo que no estaba en casa no atreverían ni siquiera a llamarla por teléfono para saber dónde estaba.

El tiempo que llevaban viajando en esa bicicleta le estaba dando miedo, no sabía a donde iban y como iba a regresarse si llevaban por lo menos poco más de media hora recorriendo las silenciosas calles y su trasero estaba lamentando estar tanto tiempo reposando sobre ese metal duro que era una especie de asiento, trataba de soportar el cansancio horrible, las piernas ya las tenía entumidas por el viento frío que le calaba los huesos porque solo a ella se le ocurría salir con solo un suéter delgado, unas medias y una falda a esas horas de la noche, la verdad es que asomándose a su celular pudo percatarse que ya eran casi las 12, a esa hora sus padres debían estar acostados en su cuarto, eso quería decir que si no le hablaban por teléfono era porque no se habían asomado a su habitación, era de esperarse después de todo no les importaba en absoluto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de sus malos pensamientos también para distraerse se atrevió a preguntar.

— Cerca de la playa — murmuró. El viento frío pegándole directo en la cara por la velocidad, le tenía entumidos los labios.

— ¿Y porque tan lejos? — Se exaltó abrumada

— ¡Deja de joder! — Se quejó el dueño de esos ojos miel — aquí tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, recuerda quien tiene el control

La muchacha asustada por el repentino grito se quedó callada y desolada, sentía ganas de tirarlo de la bici ¿pero que ganaría? Desgraciadamente no lo iba a matar con esa caída aunque fuera brusca, unos cuantos raspones y luego se levantaría hecho un demonio enojado y la maltrataría por atrevida, aunque con suerte él se fracturaba y entonces ella podía raptar la bici e irse, pero realmente dudaba que Inuyasha se fuera romper los huesos.

— Por lo menos dime si falta mucho — suplicó nerviosa.

— Unos 15 minutos y llegaremos al lugar.

**(…)**

Efectivamente como si fuera adivino llegaron exactamente en 15 minutos a la orilla de la playa, bajaron silenciosamente de la bici, Inuyasha ocultó su máquina de dos ruedas debajo de unos arbustos para que no se viera desde la playa

— ¿Porque hacemos esto? — preguntó consternada Kagome. Inuyasha le hizo una seña con las manos para que bajara el volumen de su voz.

— Porque nadie debe de vernos tonta — rodó los ojos fastidiado amarrando la bici a un frondoso árbol.

— ¿Quién está aquí que conozcas? Hay mucha gente en la orilla del mar — dijo con una actitud curiosa ya que observaba desde la altura del suelo a un grupo de chicos conviviendo alrededor de una fogata. Aparentemente en una especie de fiesta, porque había comida y cerveza.

— Son pandilleros — explicó sin más Inuyasha, jalando fuertemente a Kagome del brazo para que se agachara detrás de unas plantas, ya no quería prestarle atención lo estaba distrayendo y si seguían hablando los muchachos los iban a descubrir, entonces sí...ocurriría lo peor.

— ¿¡Cómo que pandilleros!? — alzó tanto su voz que se escuchó por todo el camino de hiervas y plantas que tanto Inuyasha como ella estaban pasando con una lentitud precavida pues no quería Inuyasha que fueran vistos por ese grupo de jóvenes en la playa, por eso estaban caminando de cuclillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste que nadie debe de descubrirnos? idiota — insultó de nuevo agarrando la muñeca de Kagome y apretándola con tanta fuerza que hasta le dejó las marcas de sus dedos en su piel. Dado el susto, Kagome se tapó la boca tratando de no gritar de nuevo o llamaría la atención de esos pandilleros y pandilleras que al mismo tiempo hacían fogata, escuchaban música y bailaban.

— ¿Te percatas de ese extraño olor? — le preguntó el hombre volviendo la atención hacia la gente,

— Si, empieza a marearme — confesó frunciendo el ceño con cara de asco, se zafó despectivamente del brazo del joven ya que no le había quitado la mano de la muñeca y había empezado a dolerle por el apretón — Mira ahí esta Bankotsu — señaló la misma Kagome con un dedo al ver a esa silueta masculina acercarse a una pareja de hombres con aspecto rudo que recién habían llegado en unas motocicletas — ¿Qué está haciendo? — curiosa arqueó una ceja.

— Esta intercambiando dinero con los líderes de esa banda.

— Pero están entregándole paquetes — miró extrañada los objetos que esos hombres traían cargando envueltos en cinta canela.

— Paquetes de droga envueltos en cinta canela — completó la frase con astucia. La verdad se sentía muy astuto. Observó la confusión y el miedo en la chica así que continuó.

— Llevo siguiéndole unos meses, desde que se metió conmigo idee la forma de como joderlo así como a ti. Y he descubierto que el tipo este no solo se droga, sino que trafica — explicó rápidamente

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? — preguntó contrariada empezando a molestarse porque Inuyasha la estaba metiendo en un problema que solo las autoridades competentes podían resolver, como la policía.

Igualmente para ella la noticia de que Bankotsu uno de sus amigos andaba en malos pasos era nueva y la hacía sentirse fatal.

A pesar de que podía ser agresivo, provocador e irritante con la gente jamás imaginó que estuviera involucrado en negocios ilegales, es decir jamás lo vio fumando marihuana o robando, sinceramente en varios ocasiones lo vio recibir dinero pero a diferencia de esta vez ese dinero provenía de los pobres indefensos muchachos a los que amenazaba con golpear si no le pagaban cuota por no hacerlo. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa extorsión descabellada de su parte pero tampoco era su problema, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos ni siquiera a sus amigas les interesaba si el tipo era malo o un alma de dios, simplemente socializaban con él y sus amigos incluso la atrevida de Eri llegó a tomar bebidas embriagantes con ellos en una fiesta y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de sobrepasarse con ella aprovechando que sus amigas estaban lejos, él no le hizo nada, simplemente la llevó al cuarto de su amigo para que durmiera porque la estaba pasando muy mal con la jaqueca pues la chica no sabía tomar. Entonces no creía que Bankotsu fuera tan malo.

Aunque todas esas fiestas que el organizaba estaban prohíbas porque la mayoría de sus invitados eran menores de edad y bebían alcohol pero que importaba, les gustaba la libertad, eran rebeldes y estaban en la etapa de la vida más difícil de todas, la adolescencia.

Volviendo a la pregunta, Kagome espero impaciente una respuesta, ¿Qué pretendía Inuyasha? ¿Qué planes tenía para ella? ¿Y que tenía que ver Bankotsu en todo esto? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que el tema de las drogas era serio y que tipos maleantes se dedicaban a venderla? Si descubrían que él sabía dónde se encontraban para llevar a cabo la compra y venta de hierba verde estaba completamente segura de que lo matarían creyendo que podría acusarlos con la policía. Lo peor de todo es que estaba involucrándola y ella era inocente de todo eso.

— Quiero saber más de él — el chico de cabello oscuro sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió — tú vas a hacer quien lo ponga a mi merced

— ¿De qué hablas? — lo miró dubitativa Kagome.

— Kagome, ¿sabes porque los hombres caen como idiotas antes las mujeres? — se giró a verla burlonamente, analizándola lentamente de pies a cabeza, casi podía creer Kagome que con lujuria.

Su compañera y vecina prefirió guardarse la vergonzosa respuesta pero él como era tan directo no se quedó callado.

— Porque ellas les ofrecen sus encantos

La muchacha volteó hacia el otro lado ofendida y avergonzada, intuyendo para que dirección iba la plática. Era obvio que pretendía su verdugo y para terminarla de joder Inuyasha completó lo dicho con una frase.

— Bien dicen que "La fantasía del hombre es la mejor arma de la mujer"

— Bankotsu no está interesado en mí — se defendió de inmediato. No iba a actuar como una prostituta yendo detrás de un hombre, ofreciéndose como mercancía para obtener información estaba loco

— Pues lo va a estar — mencionó con cierto fastidio continuando con su caminata un poco más, siendo seguido por Kagome — después de todo no es secreto que él estuvo pretendiéndote.

— Pero eso ya pasó — replicó enfadada siguiéndolo por el camino de tierra y arena.

— No me importa, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, acuérdate de esa refrán — finalizó y sonrió engreídamente poniendo a Kagome con los nervios de punta

— No puedo…— iba a contradecir con una explicación pero Inuyasha de forma brusca le tapó la boca y Kagome se mordió la lengua. De lo que se dió cuenta es que Inuyasha estaba tenso apretando la quijada. Él sabía que la chica sin querer había pisado una rama y esta había tronado atrayendo la atención de los muchachos.

— ¿Escucharon algo por ahí? — sacando su pistola de su chamarra preguntó un hombre rapado con aspecto rudo que tomaba bebidas embriagantes sentado en un tronco junto a la fogata, volteaba a ver detenidamente hacía los arbustos.

— Estás loco debe ser el ruido del mar. Vuelve a enfundar esa arma — ordenó una mujer con la cabeza rapada por los lados, llevaba con un corte de cabello estilo moja, en cambio ella estaba de pie fumando su respectiva hierba.

— Yo iré a ver — levantándose de una silla se ofreció Bankotsu muy alerta sacando una navaja de su short blanco.

— Oh vamos Bankotsu, estamos pasándola bien — dijo otra joven pasada de copas y también con la hierba. El caso es que se sentía la atractiva mujer en las nubes y no quería escuchar ni ver peleas porque si no le empezaría a doler la cabeza.

Allá arriba Inuyasha observaba atemorizado como el grupo de jóvenes discutían. Estaban en una lucha verbal para decidir si iban o no a investigar si había efectivamente algún entrometido vigilándolos.

— ¡Demonios! — maldijo por lo bajo el fotógrafo presintiendo el peligro — vayámonos de aquí alterado — ordenó a Kagome tomándola de la muñeca.

— Si — asintió asustada la morena dejándose guiar por primera vez sin objetar — pero no voy a prostituirme con Bankotsu — aclaró de nuevo el punto.

— No te estoy preguntando — andando de nuevo en cuclillas la escudriñó con la mirada pesada mientras caminaban con cuidado detrás de las plantas — mañana mismo iras a coquetearle al cerdo ese y vas a sacarle información sobre lo que hace — sentenció con tiranía acelerando su caminata dejando a Kagome muy atrás sin palabras.

Estaba en graves aprietos, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se le iba a presentar a Bankotsu? ¿Con que cara le iba a hablar? Por culpa de su estupidez ella estaba pagando muy caro sus errores.

_Continuara..._


	6. Secretos

CAPÍTULO 6. **Secretos**

Kagome llegó a su casa sumida en una consternación que estaba volviéndola loca.

Esa noche se había llevado una gran sorpresa que la tenía en medio de un enredo profundo.

Bankotsu, uno de sus mejores amigos ¿era un contrabandista? Sabía que era un chico problemático y que le gustaban las peleas así como también era del conocimiento de todos que cometía pequeños delitos tales como robar partes de autos o rayar en propiedades públicas todo eso lo sabía porque dos veces lo habían suspendido de la escuela por lo mismo y corrió ese rumor como pólvora entre todos los estudiantes por más que la directora quiso ocultarlo para no hacer un escándalo ni ensuciar la reputación de la escuela.

Una de esas ocasiones en donde se vio inmiscuido sucedió cuando una pareja de esposos reconoció el sello del uniforme escolar del moreno y claro enojados al día siguiente fueron hasta el instituto a quejarse con la directora del robo de las llantas de su auto. Dieron con las características físicas descritas y Bankotsu fue suspendido pero ahora las cosas ya no incluían solo delitos menores, en ese momento se le acusaba de algo más grave: contrabando de droga.

Lo peor era que Inuyasha, ese cretino fracasado estaba hostigándola; la quería obligar a utilizar sus armas seductoras con Bankotsu para sacarle más información sobre su "oficio" ilegal.

Eso además de peligroso y vergonzoso. No cabe duda, Bankotsu era el negrito en el arroz.

Por la mañana los alumnos como era la costumbre se reunieron en los pasillos a platicar con compañeros y amigos antes de que diera el timbre que indicaría que las clases habían comenzado, aún faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho.

— ¿En dónde estabas ayer Kagome? — al llegar a la cafetería a sentarse de inmediato Eri la interrogó. La joven bebía de una lata de zumo de tomate y al mismo tiempo la estaba escudriñando con la mirada y eso no le gustaba a Kagome la cual se esforzaba por parecer normal.

— Estaba en casa ¿porque preguntas? — volteó a ver a la muchacha aparentemente despreocupada

— Porque estuve llamándote a tu celular y no me contestaste, me mandaba al buzón, ¿ya estabas dormida?

— Si…claro — sonrió con naturalidad — es que llegue muy cansada — en eso ella no estaba mintiendo. En verdad llegó a casa muy cansada y asustada luego de que Inuyasha se la llevará casi corriendo de la playa para agarrar la bicicleta e irse a pie. Inuyasha le había dicho que tenían que darse prisa en alejarse porque si alguno de los pandilleros se le ocurría ir a revisar por ahí cerca se meterían en un gran lío. Hubiera llegado rápido hasta su casa si ´se hubieran ido los dos montados en su bici pero según Inuyasha eso levantaría más sospechas si es que algún pandillero los veía salir a toda velocidad de la playa en la bici ya que le daría la impresión al delincuente de que ellos dos estaban huyendo de algo o de alguien por eso mismo la obligó a que se fueran a pie por lo menos durante un medio kilómetro.

— Te entiendo ya eran como la una cuando te marque.

— Bueno ¿y luego que querías? — cambio de conversación era lo que le convenía hacer olvidar a Eri sus sospechas.

— Solo quería pedirte la tarea de la maestra de física — en eso Ayumi las volteó a ver a las dos un tanto molesta

— Por tu culpa como no te encontró, esta chica me molesto muy tarde para que se la pasara, no dejaba de enviarme mensajes Kagome.

— No sé por qué te ofendes Ayumi si yo me estoy arriesgando a que la profesora me ponga un reprobatorio por tu culpa — se hizo la ofendida — no eres muy lista que digamos así que probablemente todos los ejercicios que me pasaste van a estar equivocados. Con Kagome hubiera sido diferente, ella si le entiende, es inteligente.

— Disculpen — intervino un chico alto y fornido — me dejan a solas con Kagome — pidió pero más bien se escuchó como una orden que no permitía objeciones.

— Vámonos de aquí Eri — incomoda sugirió a la otra adolescente alejándose del muchacho y Kagome.

Bankotsu las siguió con la mirada esperó a que las dos se marcharan para comenzar a platicar. Si pudiera Kagome también las hubiera seguido pero eso se vería muy grosero de su parte, dejar a Bankotsu con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Y qué me dices? — extendió el brazo y con su mano tomó un mechón rebelde de Kagome, le acomodó el mechón detrás de la oreja con delicadeza. Estaban en una posición muy incómoda. Todos los que pasaban junto a ellos o estaban cerca se les quedaban viendo muy sorprendidos. Kagome suponía que iba a ser la comidilla de los chismosos durante un par de días.

— ¿De qué? — su mirada esquivó la de Bankotsu. Indirectamente le estaba queriendo decir que no le interesaba hablar de nada con él, mucho menos de ese tema que él empezó.

— ¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije antier? — le susurró muy cerca de su rostro. Kagome podía sentir el aliento de Bankotsu en su mejilla.

— Hm — sin saber que decir se apretó la falda con las manos sudorosas. Ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

— No pierdes nada…solo es una invitación — le sonrió seductoramente.

— Es que yo...— titubeó sumamente nerviosa la jovencita, se estaba sintiendo extremadamente presionada por el muchacho que tenía harta fama de ser un odioso. A ella no le gustaría ser involucrada sentimentalmente con una persona temida por casi todo el instituto, no quería manchar su reputación si la gente consideraba que estaba saliendo con él; además ella era muy pacífica todo lo contrario a ese muchacho.

— Llevo proponiéndote salir desde hace tres meses y siempre me esquivas escudándote con tus amiga — le reclamó pero sus palabras aunque duras no denotaban mucha molestia en su cara — buscas pretextos para irte con ellas cuando me acerco o cambias la conversación. No quieres estar a solas conmigo ¿acaso te doy miedo? — le preguntó directamente entrecerrando los ojos, escudriñándola. Fue una fortuna que Kagome no se diera cuenta de su hostilidad sino hubiera huido de ahí de inmediato y no le hubiera contestado lo siguiente.

— Bueno…pues eres un poco brusco — confesó mordiéndose el labio mirando hacia otro lado. Bankotsu podía tomar mal el comentario porque le estaba casi diciendo que era un salvaje, pero se equivocaba. Para Bankotsu era un cumplido todo lo que lo relacionara con la violencia.

— Con algunas personas lo soy, pero con los demás puedo llevarme bien.

— Y qué me dices de Inuyasha ¿porque lo atacas? — por primera vez lo vio con seguridad a los ojos negros del muchacho.

— Ah él — se rio desmesuradamente y luego continuó — porque es un inútil. Siempre quiere lucirse en las clases él y su amiguito opinando en clases sobre diversos temas de las materias, son unos creídos que siempre buscan destacar sobre los demás. Es un presumido de lo peor que nos ve a todos como algo menos que una cucaracha, te das cuenta de que nos ve por debajo del hombro.

— Esas son conjeturas sin evidencias y sin sentido, es decir, en realidad nunca te ha hecho nada malo.

— ¿Que podría hacerme ese estúpido? — Cuestionó a la estudiante con un tono de voz arrogante — Es un debilucho que no puede defenderse de nadie. Jamás podremos llevarnos bien. Ahora que me lo recuerdas, justamente vengo de divertirme con él. Le di sus "buenos días" — en seguida se rio discretamente para que ninguno de los entrometidos que estaban en los pasillos clavando a ese par las miradas, los escucharan hablar.

**(…)**

— Me duele la cabeza — abrió su par de ojos color miel — ¿qué ocurre? — Se preguntó en su mente una voz varonil — No puedo moverme tengo frío — cubrió su pecho con sus propios brazos tratando de protegerse del clima helado que había en ese cuarto en penumbras, pero ni así con esta acción pudo controlar sus temblores.

Estaba hecho un ovillo acostado de medio lado dentro de un espacio pequeño y cuadrado. Sr percató de que estaba en el interior de una caja cuando quiso extender sus piernas no pudo porque sus pies topaban con una pared sólido. Empezó a esclarecer sus recuerdos.

_Inuyasha acostumbraba llegar una hora antes de entrar a clases, odiaba tener que respirar el mismo aire que su mamá en la casa por eso para él era mejor pasar el menor tiempo posible bajo el mismo techo que ella._

_Siempre que apenas amanecía se metía a bañar con agua fría y sin despedirse se iba a agarrar el metro para irse directo a la escuela. Cuando llegaba al instituto se ofrecía a ayudar al jardinero a regar los árboles de la escuela así o se ponía a sacar fotos al paisaje con su cámara, así ocupaba su tiempo para no aburrirse mientras daba el timbre de entrada. Pero extrañamente, ese día alguien inesperado llegó antes que él._

_— ¿Cómo estas Inutonto? — Se colocó la silueta de alguien conocido. Él estaba recargado en un árbol justo detrás de Inuyasha cuando estaba regando otra planta. Por su aura maliciosa él sabía de quien se trataba y esa pose de brazos cruzados_

_— ¿Qué quieres Bankotsu? — Lo encaró con un tono de voz amargo — ¿No te parece que es muy temprano como para que comiences a molestar?_

_— Nunca es lo suficientemente temprano para convivir con los amigos — una risotada de su parte y de sus dos amigos se escuchó por la jardinera del patio trasero de la escuela._

_Pasado esto; en el interior de un sótano casi en penumbras una voz burlona se hizo escuchar._

_Pum pum — se escucharon golpes tras golpes perpetrados en las piernas del adolescente atemorizado que estaba arrinconado en el suelo, allá en una esquina del sótano de la escuela donde se guardaban pupitres desoldados así como cientos de libros despastados, en fin todo lo inservible iba a parar a ese lugar y era raro que alguien fuera a visitarlo por eso esos tres muchachos lo arrastraron a ese lugar, seguros de que nadie iba a interrumpirlos._

_— Necesito desestresarme antes de comenzar las aburridas clases de los profesores, solo así podre tolerar tanto aburrimiento_— confesó Bankotsu pegando otra patada a los pies de Inuyasha.

_— ¿Y porque, no te saltas las clases como es tú costumbre? — titubeo la victima con el uniforme empolvado y mal ajustado. Respecto a su persona, era su costumbre siempre llegar pulcro como nuevo al instituto con la camisa fajada y el uniforme correctamente puesto a diferencia de ese trío de hombres que lo hostigaban. Ellos nunca obedecían las reglas ni de la escuela ni de la sociedad, hacían lo que querían cuando querían._

_— Porque la directora me tiene en la mira vigilándome, y todo por culpa de tu chismoso amigo. Ya también el recibió su merecido_— observó rencoroso a Inuyasha.

_— ¿Shippo? — preguntó dudoso sentándose por fin en el suelo con dificultad. Estaba escupiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo y así de rápido recibió en su cabeza un golpe con la mano abierta de otro de sus captores. Lo tenían medio desnudo y amagado._

_— El enano ese — confirmó su sospecha Bankotsu — ahora terminen de desnudarlo que tengo un mensaje que ponerle._

Rápido se cortó la secuencia de sus recuerdos. Se levantó agitado de la caja de cartón y se miró el torso desnudo, ahí unas cuantas palabras escritas con marcador ensuciaban su piel.

_"Su pene es tan diminuto que parece un castrado"_

Eso mismo decía la frase que por cierto tenía una pésima letra. Recordó de nuevo otra parte de lo que había ocurrido.

Esos delincuentes le habían tomado fotos desnudo y amenazaron con divulgarlas si decía a la directora lo que le habían hecho. Después fue el mismo Bankotsu quien con un empujón azotó fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared por eso mismo había perdido la conciencia y hasta ahora apenas la recuperaba.

_—_Pero esto no se va a quedar así _—_advirtió sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza porque al levantarse repentinamente de la caja le dio migraña.

**(…)**

_—_ ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Bankotsu? _—_ le preguntó asustada, casi exigiéndole que le respondiera con sinceridad no con indirectas, no con pistas.

_—_Digamos…_—_ fingió ponerse pensativo _—_que el chico tenía un poco de calor y decidí ayudarle a "refrescarse" _—_ cínicamente insinuó el desnudo forzado y la mojado del joven pero obviamente Kagome no captó el oscuro mensaje.

_—_¿Refrescarse? _—_ Alzó la voz confundida, ya poco le importaba si alguien escuchaba _—_¿calor? _—_ Arqueó la ceja_—_¿Con este frío? Estamos a un grado _—_ exclamó exaltada apartándose un poco de él saliendo de la cárcel que él había hecho con su mano sobre su mano impidiéndole la salida. Tenía ella un mal presentimiento, lo que no se imaginaba era que había pasado.

_—_ Hay Kagome tontita _—_se burló de ella rodando sus propios ojos _—_ por supuesto que jamás podría ayudar a un idiota como él. Es más _—_ aproximo su cara demasiado a ella y le susurró con aquella voz ronca que cargabba _—_ ahora en este mismo instante el muy idiota está muriéndose de hipotermia en el sótano del instituto.

_—_ ¿¡Que dices!? _—_ Se deslizó por debajo del brazo de Bankotsu ya que él lo había puesto sobre la silla de ella _—_ ¿¡estás loco!? No puede ser que seas capaz _—_finalmente le encajó la mirada incré no perdió su tiempo tratando de hacer razonar a Bankotsu quien había notado el cambio de actitud de la chica, estaba molesta, ella le había reclamado, ya no le interesaba a la susodicha estar más tiempo con él. Rápido se movió en dirección opuesta importándole nada que se escuchara recién el timbre que daba inició a las clases.

El tiempo era oro, ¿Quién más aparte de ella se iba a dar cuenta de la ausencia del nerd de su clase? en realidad a nadie le importaba él, y a decir verdad ella se contaba entre ellos pero la salud de ese chico no era algo con lo cual debería la gente jugar y ese Bankotsu había pasado el límite.

Llegó al sótano del segundo piso lo más pronto que pudo y al abrir la puerta de golpe se encontró en un rincón y de pie un muchacho de mediana estatura temblando como una gelatina. Estaba dándole la espalda por lo que él no sabía quién era el recién llegado. La mujer j0 lo pensó dos veces y se acercó cautelosa a él.

_—_ Inuyasha…

_—_ ¡Lárgate de aquí! _—_ la corrió agresivamente provocando que ella diera un brinco del susto por el feroz grito. Hasta ahora se percataba de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Podía verle el trasero, por fortuna él le daba la espalda y además estaba cubriendo sus partes nobles por lo que alcanzaba a ver.

Entendía que estuviera avergonzado incluso ella misma lo estaba porque nunca a excepción de su hermano le había visto al trasero a nadie pero este no era momento para estar pensado en el pudor. Inuyasha necesitaba ayuda y ella era por desgracia la única que podía ofrecérsela.

_—_ ¿Ya estás contenta por lo que hizo tu "amigo"? _—_remarcó la última palabra con acidez.

_—_Él no es…_—_iba a decirle que no era su amigo pero eso sería darle más motivos a Inuyasha para que se pusiera agresivo y no quería pelear, no era el momento. Se quedó de pie mirando su espalda delgada.

Desde su lugar se daba cuenta que la respiración de él se escuchaba agitada y además podía ver salir una especie de humo blanco proveniente de su boca. ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un dragón? No, la verdad es que estaba congelándose y por eso su aliento despedía vapor.

_—_¿Y tu ropa? _—_preguntó dubitativa asomándose desde su sitio. No se movería un solo cm si no se lo permitía él.

_—_ Está… Ahí _—_ tembloroso apuntó con la nariz hacía un lado, efectivamente su ropa estaba hecha una bola tirada en el piso. Ella se acercó de prisa antes de que él pudiera decirle alguna grosería, tomó su uniforme o más bien lo que quedaba de él pues en realidad era una tira de garras.

_—_ ¿Qué es esto? _—_ de nuevo preguntó observando con los ojos muy abiertos aquella tela cuando la alzaba y la extendía.

_—_Bankotsu lo arruinó _—_ confesó esquivando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

_—_ Y entonces…_—_ dijo consternada.

_—_ Y entonces nada, lárgate de aquí _—_ le exigió bajando el tono de su voz.

_—_ No puedo hacer eso….Inuyasha…_—_ lo miró con compasión.

_—_No me gusta que me tengan lastima _—_ se puso a la defensiva.

_—_ Yo…_—_ se puso pensativa pero de su boca no salió nada más. Según Inuyasha su silenció le otorgaba la razón. Ella sentía pena por él y eso era una humillación más_—_Sabes…continuó ella cambiando de conversación _—_ mejor iré a hacer algo _—_ avisó marchándose rápidamente de ahí.

Entonces cuando el ruido de sus zapatos desapareció el dejó escapar un respiro contenido. Era mejor así, de seguro se fue a clases después de todo ya pasaban las ocho de la mañana y ella ya iba a llegar tarde al salón mientras que él definitivamente no se presentaría. Ahora mejor se preocuparía por saber cómo iba a salir de ahí si no tenía ninguna ropa.

**(…)**

Kagome seguía corriendo por el pasillo del tercer piso. Pasó a lado de varios salones entre ellos el suyo y se topó saliendo de la puerta de su salón a la ingenua de Yuka.

_—_ Hey Kagome ¿a dónde vas? _—_ La detuvo al ver que la chica seguía de largo su camino sin detenerse a verla _—_ el salón está aquí _—_ avisó a su amiga creyendo que se había equivocado de camino.

_—_ Si ya lo sé Yuka _—_ paro su andar no le quedó de otra, giró sobre sus tobillo frente a Yuka; para no levantar sospechas se ideó una excusa _—_ lo que pasa es que voy a enfermería

_—_ Sí, pero si no te presentas a clases ameritas un castigo, es más el solo hecho de llegar tarde ya lo justifica.

_—_ No tengo de otra _—_ enlazo sus manos nerviosa, procuraba mirar hacia el techo o de lo contrario Yuka se daría cuenta de que mentía

_—_ ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? _—_ se preocupó sinceramente

_—_ Creó que…tengo fiebre…

_—_ ¿En serio? _—_ se acercó pronto hacia la muchacha para tocar su frente, su intención era corroborar lo que decía la morena. No dudaba de su palabra solo quería ayudarla.

_—_ Por supuesto _—_ se alejó de ella observando la mano de Yuka estirarse para tocar su frente _—_¿Cuándo te he mentido?

_—_ Tengo que irme ya _—_se giró hacia el lado contrario y marchó despacio

_—_De acuerdo _—_ susurró confundida. Kagome no la pudo escuchar porque ya estaba bastante lejos.

Kagome llegó a enfermería, abrió la puerta amarilla y para su fortuna no estaba la doctora ahí. Tal vez se había ido a tomar un café a la tienda de la escuela era su costumbre hacerlo siempre a esa hora pero no sabía cuándo regresaría, podía ser en diez minutos o menos por lo tanto tenía que darse prisa para no ser sorprendida.

Buscó arriba de una especie de closet donde los de limpieza guardaban las sabanas limpias. Agarró una azul marino y salió de inmediato de ahí corriendo de nuevo hacía el piso inferior.

**(…)**

Inuyasha ya se había acomodado en cuclillas así le daría menos frío pero su comodidad entre comillas no duró mucho. Alguien empujó la puerta y él se sobresaltó hasta corrió hacia el otro extremo protegiéndose de su desnudez pensando que era el intendente pero no…la sombra definida de una persona con curvas, cabello suelto y corto lo sorprendió aún más. Al ver su cara por el reflejo de la luz de la pequeña ventana del aula se tranquilizó un poco, por lo menos ella ya sabía su situación y no tenía que ocultarse más.

Miró que traía una sábana enrollada en su brazo derecho, se preguntó qué era lo que haría aunque por dentro sabía que estaba planeando ella.

_—_ Ten _—_ le extendió el brazo ofreciéndole la sabana azul. El muchacho no dudó en tomarla, sus labios ya ni siquiera temblaban porque los tenía morados y paralizados, le costaba mucho hablar por lo que no replicó.

La chica sintió pena por él, le dio la espalda para darle privacidad, él entendió el mensaje y se levantó como pudo ya que estaba su cuerpo entumido y blanco muy blanco, pálido. Se envolvió en la sabana.

_—_ Ya..._—_le avisó que podía voltearse. Ella obedeció.

_—_ ¿Se puede saber porque haces esto? _—_ Cuestionó extrañado a la jovencita _—_ acuérdate que soy tu peor enemigo.

_—_ Yo no tengo enemigos _—_ aclaró ella fácilmente. Era leal a lo que pensaba, estaba segura de quien era ella y si había algo que decir es que no tenía enemigos.

_—_ Entonces…

_—_ No puedo permitir que alguien disfrute a costa del sufrimiento de los demás _—_ mencionó con fluidez.

_—_ Ya debes de estar acostumbrada…no soy el único al que le fastidian la vida _—_ reclamó con amargura abrazando más la sabana a su cuerpo magullado. Solo así Kagome se percató de la sangre seca en su labio purpura por el frío y sus ojos enrojecidos.

_—_ Pero si al que más odio le tienen…y ya sé porque…

_—_ No es verdad todo lo que dice Bankotsu…_—_ mencionó exaltándose _—_ ¡Mi papá nada tuvo que ver con que a su papá lo metieran a la cárcel! _—_su voz se agitó mencionando todo aquello. Su cabello humedecido por el frío hizo lo mismo, y el rostro desencajado hasta ahora de Kagome repitió el movimiento.

_—_¿Qué dices?

_—_ ¿Acaso no te lo dijo? _—_ La encaró endureciendo la quijada _—_mi papá contribuyó ante la corte como testigo de un asesinato que el padre de Bankotsu cometió.

_—_ No puede ser…_—_se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un quejido.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Ok si alguien se preguntaba porque tarde tanto en actualizar (6 meses) es porque no sabía como continuar la historia y pensé escribir mejor otra pero la verdad no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas porque se lo que se siente que te dejen picada con un fic (Es como si te apuñalaran por la espalda) de hecho hoy tampoco sabía como continuar ¿pero que creen? que mientras escribía se me ocurrió algo y fue profundizar la enemistad de Inuyasha con Bankotsu y como mis dedos son mágicos comencé a escribir sin saber exactamente como iba a terminar este capítulo. Ahora si estoy emocionada por seguir mi fic porque volvió mi inspiración, tengo una ligera idea de lo que escribiré para el siguiente capítulo y estoy segura de que no tardaré tanto en publicarlo y eso porque creó que haré una pequeña pausa después de publicar ese capítulo (el que sigue) debido a que estaré preparándome para presentar mi examen profesional los últimos días de Noviembre así que estaré muy nerviosa y tensa como para estar pensando en otra cosa. Los jueces que me van a calificar son unos demonios y sé que no me la van a poner ni tantito fácil así que voy a concentrarme para poder pasar y ya una vez resuelto eso (ojalá sea así) volveré a retomar este fic. Así que lo siento por aquellos que esperaban ver más avanzado este Fic, yo les prometo que lo voy a acabar para el año que viene y voy a seguir publicando más capítulos empezando diciembre, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá mi historia pero no creó que más de 15, de cualquier forma ¡Gracias por seguirme! y ¡Cuidense! ✿◕‿◕✿


	7. Superando el miedo

CAPÍTULO 7. **Superando el miedo**

— ¡Maldición! — gruñó furioso Inuyasha cuando caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la biblioteca. No tenía caso llegar a esta hora a su salón cuando sabía perfectamente que el maestro lo iba a castigar dejándolo afuera del aula dejándolo de ese modo en vergüenza ante todos sus compañeros.

Por eso mismo era otro mal día pero precisamente hoy se sentía peor que otros luego que se le soltara la boca por tonto.

¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus mayores secretos le fuera revelado a Kagome por el mismo? Es que le había dicho a casi una desconocida, prácticamente a alguien en quien no confiaba en absoluto lo que había sucedido hace 6 años con su familia y la de Bankotsu.

Juraba por dios que iba a matar a esa mujer si se iba de lengua larga comentando algo sobre eso por la escuela ya que eso era un asunto muy serio que prefería que quedara enterrado muy en el fondo, era un tema delicado que le había provocado problemas con Bankotsu desde entonces debido a que su padre estaba refundido en la cárcel por causa de su papá, por supuesto que aunque eso resultara lastimoso para Bankotsu, Inuyasha no se sentía mal por lo que sucedió. Su padre fue un reconocido periodista que trabajó en una gran empresa de comunicaciones y lo que hizo con el padre de Bankotsu no fue más que lo que cualquier buen reportero hubiera hecho cumpliendo con su trabajo. Además de eso el papá de su compañero y enemigo no estaba más que pagando lo mal que obró ¿o acaso los Taisho le dijeron al hombre que se brincara la ley? Eso Bankotsu parecía no querer comprenderlo y lo entendía él pero no porque le tuviera compasión por esa razón sino porque Bankotsu era igual que su padre, un delincuente descarado que había sido cortado por la misma tijera que Kuno. Lo más interesante y lo que lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca es que la historia se iba a repetir entre esas dos familias gracias a él, a Inuyasha. Con Su astucia y con la ayuda obligada de Kagome conseguiría las pruebas suficientes para que Bankotsu también fuera recluido en una prisión pero de menores. ¿Era malvado por eso? No, solo estaba haciendo justicia por su propia mano por todo lo infeliz que lo había hecho en el instituto, estaban pisando la misma escuela desde hace tres años en la misma secundaria y en la misma preparatoria que actualmente cursaban y siempre fue lo mismo solo que desde que empezaron la preparatoria hace 6 meses él se había vuelto más violento, posiblemente por culpa de las malas compañías que de seguro fueron quienes lo empezaron en el negocio el tráfico de drogas.

Entonces sí, reuniendo las pruebas necesarias para acusarlo con la policía podría decir que empezaría a vivir de nuevo en paz además les daría un mensaje claro a todos aquellos que como Bankotsu se burlaban de él: jamás se metan con Inuyasha o pagaran muy caro las consecuencias.

Dejando a un lado aquel problema que ya lo tenía ocupado siguió cambiando, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso ya que ahí estaba la biblioteca.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de ese sitio siempre silencioso. Una mujer mayor ya con canas y que usaba anteojos era quien supervisaba el lugar, él venía a pedir prestado un libro para quedarse un rato aquí leyendo.

En completo silencio se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio.

— Disculpe, buenos días. ¿Podría prestarme un libro?

La mujer que había estado concentrada en su lectura sobre misterios y brujería levantó molesta la mirada. Le torció la boca a Inuyasha pero no le dijo nada. No abandonó su libro siguió sosteniéndolo con una mano pero la otra discretamente la bajo detrás del escritorio, se escuchó que abría un cajón ante la mirada atenta del joven. En seguida la mujer canosa dejó sobre el escritorio una ficha que no era más que un pedazo de plástico forrado de hule adhesivo, sobre esta ficha había un número, el tres exactamente lo que quería decir que en esa biblioteca aparte de Inuyasha había dos alumnos más, leyendo aquí mismo.

— Cuando termines de leer me la regresas — habló con ronquera la mujer y volvió a su interesante lectura ignorando de nuevo al estudiante.

A Inuyasha no le caía bien este tipo de gente porque le recordaban a su Personalidad amargada pero bueno esa ya era otra historia lo que si era cierto es que prefería rodearse de gente que no se parecieran en nada a él como Shippo que era un personaje vivaz, animado y muy inteligente o como Sango que era mujer muy madura, sincera y seria, Incluso Kouga que aunque se llevaba de manera tosca con él no le desagradaba tanto su compañía en el club porque era también muy distinto a su personalidad. El editor de periodismo era rudo pero también un hombre de mucha confianza eso creía Inuyasha.

Y pensando en ellos fue como recordó con brusquedad el asunto pendiente que tenía con ellos y por consiguiente con su club. Había faltado a la reunión con el presidente de artes, se suponía que debería haber estado ahí desde hace 50 minutos pero con el incidente que le pasó por culpa de Bankotsu había olvidado su importante compromiso. No podían culparlo a él luego de que Bankotsu a primera hora de la mañana en la escuela lo había buscado para golpearlo y encerrarlo en el sótano donde guardaba el encargado de mantenimiento todos los objetos que no le servía ya a la escuela. Fue tenebroso estar encerrado en la oscuridad y además desnudó dentro de una caja de cartón, si no hubiera sido por la chica de cabellos negro nunca hubiera podido salir de ahí. Por lo menos Higurashi trataba de redimir su error luego de propiciar que días antes Bankotsu lo golpeara pero ni eso le serviría a ella para hacer olvidarle lo que le hizo y se lo dejó enojado bien claro cuando lo ayudó a salir a escondidas del sótano hasta llegar a los baños para cambiarse de uniforme.

Reconocía que fue amable al conseguirle no solo la sabana para no salir del sótano desnudo, sino que también fue ella hasta su casillero a buscarle su otro uniforme, sin embargo estaba consciente de que ella lo hacía por lastima y también para que se olvidara de aquel vídeo comprometedor de su madre, pero él era tan listo que no se dejaría manipular ni por ella ni por nadie. Eso fue algo que tuvo que aprender a la fuerza con el tiempo.

De su boca salió un suspiro cansado que se escuchó por varias mesas de la biblioteca. Inesperadamente una voz aniñada le contestó por esa reacción.

— ¿Qué Inuyasha? ¿Ya te cansaste de no hacer nada? — sonó a reproche con un fuerte tinte de sarcasmo.

Inuyasha arqueo la ceja sorprendido de que alguien le hablara con mucha familiariza. Supuso entonces que era un conocido. Curioso giró medio cuerpo hacia atrás sobre su propia silla para poder ver a quien le había hablado con algo de molestia.

Observó luego al diminuto chico y a su acompañante femenino que estaban sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca solo que a un costado de la suya y hacia atrás.

Eran Sango y Shippo.

— Hola muchachos — saludo impasible levantando su brazo.

— Baja la voz no te das cuenta que estas en una biblioteca — exclamó la mujer castaña continuando con su lectura. Por la posición de su silla le daba la espalda a Inuyasha.

— Claro que si por eso vine.

— Por supuesto y hasta le diste prioridad a tu actividad lectora en vez de venir al lugar donde nos reunimos y que por cierto está a dos puertas de aquí — continuó hablando la mujer.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo Sango? — arqueó su ceja observándola detenidamente a los ojos. Intuía que su compañera estaba buscando como provocarlo.

— Silencio niños — la vieja mujer encargada de la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en un volumen poco moderado así que opto por llamarles la atención.

Inuyasha bajó inmediatamente su tono de voz para que la mujer no lo escuchara tanto.

— Para tu información no es que no me interese participar en las actividades del club, pero es que hoy surgió algo imprevisto que no estaba en mis manos resolver.

— Tu vida sexual no me interesa Inuyasha — mencionó Sango con sequedad, sin observarlo.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — exigió saber Inuyasha finalmente enfadado.

— Que te vi entrar al baño de hombres en compañía de Kagome Higurashi — diciendo esto dio otra vuelta a la página de su libro para seguir leyendo. Realmente la discusión entre ellos dos le había quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo por eso fingía estar distraída aún con la lectura a volteando las páginas del libro. No quería que Inuyasha supiera que tan molesta estaba por su falta de compromiso.

— Espera...no es lo que tú crees — de pronto asustado porque la castaña estuviera malinterpretando las cosas se apresuró a aclarar.

— ¿Ah no? — Cuestionó sarcástica — Entonces dime tu ¿qué hace una mujer entrando al baño de hombres en tu compañía? ¿Te estaba contando los lunares de la espalda? — sonrió con una mueca molesta. En ningún momento volteo a ver a Inuyasha, no era digno de que ella le pusiera toda la atención del mundo.

— ¿Estas celosa? — cuestionó interesado sabiendo perfectamente que estaba provocando a Sango ya que ella odiaba a los tipos creídos.

— Por kami — cerró el libro de golpe — ¿quién podría ponerse celosa de ti? Si incluso me sorprendió que alguien de la categoría de Higurashi te hiciera caso.

— ¿Que tiene Higurashi que no tengan otras mujeres? ¿O que tiene ella que no tenga yo? — reclamo indignado arrugando mucho la cara.

— Modales...y también es del tipo de persona que nunca se juntaría con personas como nosotros, a los que le dicen noños, perdedores o patéticos.

— Ya vez Sango — sonrió burlesco Inuyasha recargando su brazo en la silla— ni tu misma te crees que yo este saliendo con esa tal Higurashi, y lo que es peor. Te sientes inferior a todos ellos es por eso, por actitudes como la tuya que nos pisotean todos. Si tú te crees inferior es así como los demás te verán.

Sango bajó avergonzada la cabeza y la mirada pero este tema no se quedaría hasta ahí, Inuyasha también tenía parte de la culpa. Así que levantó la vista furiosa, tomando el valor que necesitaba para decir unas cuantas verdades, por algo ellos decían que era tan directa con las palabras.

— Ahora dices entonces que es mi culpa que nos traten así. Te recuerdo que tú eres el que lleva la batuta en nuestro club. Si todos nos miran mal es porque no has puesto lo suficiente aquí. Reconozco que al principio llegaste como líder de nuestro club con un aire fresco, propusiste cosas nuevas y te apoyamos y lo que es mejor, sin ayuda de otros clubes nuestros proyectos fue un éxito, la gente comenzó a mirarnos con respeto cuando ya daban por hecho que el director iba a deshacer el club de periodismo. Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta Inuyasha que de nuevo estamos cayendo en el mismo bache que nuestros antepasados. Y te lo digo yo, que estoy en segundo año de preparatoria y llevo dos años aquí en el mismo puesto de secretaria como desde el principio. He visto gente que viene y se integra y al poco tiempo se va porque se dieron cuenta de que nuestro club era un fiasco y que nosotros estábamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo aquí. Mis antiguos sempai que estaban aquí conmigo llevaron el club a una posición estable luego de años en los que los anteriores miembros no pudieron, y aunque no lo hicieron exitoso mis sempai si lo mantuvieron vigente. Es una lástima que ya se hayan graduado y que no estén aquí. Y digo que es una lástima porque ellos siempre estaban presentes cuando se les necesitaba, en cambio tú; no sé qué problemas tendrás y no me importa saberlo pero estás llevando al carajo todos nuestros esfuerzos por levantar de nuevo al taller de periodismo.

— Inuyasha — interrumpió Shippo que para entonces recargó los codos en la mesa y enlazó sus manos sobre ella. Hasta ese momento solo se había mantenido escuchando en silencio toda la pelea verbal que la verdad lo ponía nervioso porque era pacífico — yo te comprendo cuando a veces te retrasas en las reuniones que tenemos, cuando sucedía esporádicamente. Sin embargo como ya se te volvió costumbre estamos analizando la situación, y si no te esfuerzas más por ayudarnos nosotros tendremos que lastimosamente echarte del club o relevarte a un grado menor.

— ¿Así? — Cruzándose de brazos sonrió orgulloso y dolido — ¿y quién podría tomar mi lugar?

— Sin duda Kōga — propuso Sango.

— ¿Kōga? — Se sorprendió mucho — ese tonto muy apenas sabe leer.

— Pero es disciplinado y siempre ha asistido a las juntas — enfatizó ella, irritando más al moreno — ahora ya entiendo cuando te quiere matar.

Los celos de Inuyasha por Kōga se multiplicaron al escuchar como Sango lo defendía.

— Muy bien — colocó con un golpe las manos sobre la mesa — entonces si para ustedes ese lobo apestoso es mejor que yo hagamos esto. A partir de hoy relevo temporalmente mi cargo como presidente del club de periodismo. Dejare a cargo a Kōga por un mes, si después de ese tiempo a ustedes los convence con su empeño entonces yo voluntariamente me iré.

— Tranquilo amigo no es para que te pongas a la defensiva, no exageres — opinó Shippo nervioso. La verdad no se esperaba esa reacción de Inuyasha. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que solo se quedaría callado y aceptaría sumiso el regaño de él y Sango pensando que si había cometido un error, el de no presentarse en la junta con el presidente del club de artes. Inuyasha era explosivo, por un momento se le había olvidado al pequeño hombrecillo eso.

Inuyasha se levantó tranquilo de la mesa sonriéndole a Shippo ante la mirada de duda de Sango. Algo tramaba estaba segura.

— ¿Amigo? — Amplió más la sonrisa soberbia — ¿desde cuándo tú y yo somos amigos? No lo recuerdo — escupió calmado Inuyasha, sin embargo las palabras le salían salpicadas de veneno — yo no tengo amigos enano, nadie puede ser mi amigo y mucho menos los tipos como tú, que te traicionan por la espalda — y dicho esto, habiéndose desahogado se marchó dejando la ficha número 3 sobre su mesa.

La mujer bibliotecaria se dio cuenta de que se iba por la prisa que llevaba el muchacho.

— Oye joven, ¿Y ¡la ficha y el libro!?

Pero Inuyasha la ignoró pedante y salió del salón con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

**(…)**

Kagome pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Salió de su salón sin preocupaciones para llegar hasta los sanitarios de mujeres que se encontraban en el segundo piso, recordando que su salón quedaba en el tercer piso y el último, el más alto. Había otros sanitarios en el primer piso y otro más por la cancha de tenis pero esos estaban bastante lejos de su posición así que lógicamente se iría al más cercano. Su escuela no era pequeña, tenía un tamaño promedio. Entonces al bajar los escalones azules del edificio sintió que alguien la jalaba desde ahí. Un muchacho que perfectamente conocía había pasado por su lado y al reconocerla optó por obligarla a que se volteara hacia su rostro para que lo viera.

— Hola Higurashi, ¿se puede saber para dónde vas? — le sonrió coquetamente a la muchacha. A ella no le agradaba ese tipo de gestos y menos de gente a la que no le había dado la confianza de hacerlo. Detestaba que le faltaran al respeto de esa manera pero que se podía hacer tampoco iba a estar discutiendo con todos los hombres que le hablaran así.

— Voy hacia los baños, ¿porque? ¿Algún problema? — preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Para nada, solo que pensé que te irías a descansar de las clases al jardín

— Estás loco, y ¿en medio de las clases? yo no me atrevo.

— Vaya sí que eres una santa Higurashi. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿por fin ya te decidiste a salir conmigo?

— Eh...yo

— Recuerda que esta mañana te hice también la misma pregunta en la cafetería y me saliste por la tangente cambiándome de tema sacando a Inuyasha en nuestra plática. ¿Cuándo será el día que me contestes como debe de ser? me gustan las mujeres tímidas como tú pero también me cansó de rogarles, me siento rechazado.

— No es eso Bankotsu. No me desagrada que te me acerques — ella mintió, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero a veces las mentiras se usaban para no lastimar, eran mentiras piadosas.

— Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

— Que insistes demasiado en que te acompañe a ir un bar con tus amigos y sabes que yo no puedo ir a bares por mi edad

— Ese no es ningún problema — se rio burlón — te aseguro que la mitad de los que van a esos lugares son menores de edad incluyéndome. Pero no es nada que al principio no pueda resolverse con unas cuantas identificaciones falsas, ya después cuando los guardias te ven acudir frecuentemente a esos bares dejan de pedirte identificación.

— ¿Y no podemos ir a otro lugar?

— ¿A dónde? ¿A un restaurante donde lo único que vas a poder visualizar son las caras largas de gente mayor hablando asuntos aburridos? ¿Es en serio Higurashi? — Puso una expresión de incredulidad — ¿quieres perderte de la verdadera diversión para cambiarla por ir a comer a un restaurante? en un bar podemos beber, fumar, comer lo que quieras y bailar hasta hartarse, música de nuestra generación.

— Bankotsu...mis padres — iba a replicar pero Bankotsu le ganó con astucia la palabra.

— Ese también es algo que no tiene importancia. Yo mismo iré a recogerte con una imagen presentable y te aseguro que así si nos dejarán salir juntos — Bankotsu estaba demostrando que ya tenía bien hechos sus planes para que Kagome no encontrará pretextos para darle una negativa. Hace tiempo él se percató de los rechazos de Kagome pero cuando un hombre seguro como él fijaba un objetivo por nada lo abandonaba por eso seguía insistiendo.

Pero Kagome tan desconfiada como era no deseaba estar a solas en un sitio desconocido y rodeada de personas que jamás había visto. A Bankotsu tampoco lo conocía perfectamente por eso no se sentiría a gusto si iba.

— ¿Podría ir Eri o algunas otras de mis amigas a acompañarnos?

— Mujer — la nombró inconforme engrosando más la voz — ¿cuándo será que podremos vernos solos? — cuestionó ligeramente molesto a la estudiante.

— Pero tus amigos estarán ahí, no veo porque las mías no.

— Ya te dije que se necesita identificaciones falsas para entrar. Yo solo quiero que tu vayas, además así me evito el problema de tener que conseguirles a ellas también identificaciones. No creas que me salen gratis. Siéntete especial porque lo hago por ti, considerando eso no me vayas a quedar mal, ¿irías entonces conmigo?

— Con todo eso que me dijiste tendría que pensármelo, no se escucha mal la idea, pero no puedo contestarte ahora.

— De acuerdo, solo diré esto — mencionó más serio, hasta un poco amargoso — Es un bar muy exclusivo y conseguí ya unos pases para nosotros dos por lo que espero que no seas tan desconsideraba y aceptes mi invitación. Pero tampoco te sientas obligada — colocó delicadamente su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de Kagome y sin su permiso le masajeó lentamente su hombro lo que para ella fue insinuado, una pretensión íntima para muchos hasta sensual — total que si no disfrutas tu estancia ahí entonces yo tampoco la disfrutaré — volvió a sonreírle atractivamente de medio lado y además le acomodó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja a la chica y se marchó subiendo lo que le quedaba de escaleras a él que al parecer iba a entrar a su salón.

Kagome se quedó pensativa y conmocionada por ese gesto comprensivo del muchacho, se sintió ligeramente bien por eso. Ya sabía que Bankotsu tenía mucho interés en ella por eso insistía tanto con sus citas. Hasta un ciego notaría que el muchacho buscaba por todos lados engatusarla para hacerla su novia. Tan solo el hecho ver la forma en que la tocaba era suficiente para concluir que Bankotsu buscaba el contacto más cercano que pudiera con ella y cada vez que la tocaba con sensualidad ella no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda.

Bankotsu no era feo por lo mismo varias estudiantes de la escuela lo pretendían. Decían que su personalidad de chico rudo, rebelde y su atractiva sonrisa perversa era un manjar para ellas. Muchas soñaban con tan siquiera poderse subir a su motocicleta y abrazarlo por la espalda para sentir su esbelta cintura masculina.

El joven realmente era lo que aparentaba, orgulloso, malicioso y rebelde. Los reportes escolares en su contra, las peleas en las que se metía o su forma de vivir liberalmente le daban un plus a su popularidad con las mujeres, en pocas palabras su mala fama resultaba atractiva hasta un mínimo para Kagome. Ella también lo consideraba un chico interesante pero por su mala fama no era de fiar, las mujeres que lo idolatraban tenían las hormonas más alborotadas que ella misma y poco les importaba lo que Bankotsu pudiera hacerle a solas pero a ella no ya que Kagome si era más madura, inteligente y difícil de engañar, jamás le daría la confianza a Bankotsu para que estuvieran solos y mucho menos luego de enterarse por Inuyasha que andaba en malos pasos que podrían acarrearle problemas a ella, así que buscaría un pretexto sabio para rechazarlo de nuevo sin parecer demasiado ridícula.

Con ese pensamiento se fue recorriendo lo que le restaba de las escaleras. Para su mala fortuna fue interrumpida de nuevo justo cuando iba en el penúltimo escalón.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? — le recriminó furioso Inuyasha poniendo su típica mala cara cada vez que la veía

— Inuyasha...— murmuró la mujer ante la sorpresa de encontrárselo ahí recargado en el muro que estaba pegado a las orillas de las escaleras. No necesitaba que le dijeran que estaba molesto pero quien sabe porque razón esta vez.

— Acabas de perder la oportunidad de poderte acerca a Bankotsu, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí?

— Me imagino que lo dices por la información que quieres que le saque

— ¡Efectivamente! — Enfatizó excitado, exaltado — y ya lo sabías no sé porque lo rechazaste. ¿Que no te das cuenta que entre más pronto puedas ayudarme a recabar las pruebas suficientes más pronto te desharás de mí? — la miró incrédulo de que no pudiera comprender que le convenía a ella darse prisa con completar su misión.

— ¿Y luego que sigue Inuyasha? — le preguntó molesta golpeándolo con el dedo en el pecho — ¿Que será de mi cuando Bankotsu se entere de que por mi tú lo llevaste al diablo?

— No te hará nada porque para entonces él ya estará en un tutelar de menores, claro después de pasar por una clínica de desintoxicación — le sonrió orgulloso por lo que estaba planeando. Le encantaría ver a Bankotsu recluido por muchos años en un centro de rehabilitación para que se vuelva loco.

— ¿Estás escuchándote? — Cuestionó incrédula de que Inuyasha pudiera estar buscando un castigo tan cruel para Bankotsu — entre tú y él no hay ninguna diferencia se portan igual de idiotas. Se dejan llevar por la venganza y el remordimiento que se tienen. No escarmientas después de lo que te hizo.

—Eso es porque solo los cobardes se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, sumisos para que sigan abusando de ellos — opinó con frialdad — justo como quieres quedarte sabiendo que yo puedo arruinar tu vida familiar y en el instituto también si me atrevo a distribuir ya sabes qué.

— Lo que me estás diciendo es que quieres que yo actué fuerte, con firmeza.

— Es lo único que te queda por hacer. Porque no creas que después de que me ayudaste a escapar del sótano yo iba a olvidar ese asunto que me iba a vengar de ti también. No soy estúpido y se que lo hiciste por interés, pero a mí nadie me manipula. Cuando tomo una decisión no me retracto.

Kagome desde su lugar boqueo ofendida. ¿Desde cuándo ella era una convenenciera con el mundo entero? si había ayudado a Inuyasha es porque nadie más lo iba a hacer. Ella por casualidad se había enterado de lo que Bankotsu le hizo esa mañana y si no hubiera sido por la confesión de Bankotsu nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba ni en qué situación deplorable. Tendría que haber tenido un corazón de piedra como para abandonarlo ahí. Por eso que Inuyasha le estuviera diciendo interesada la ofendía, le enfadaba. Que mala imagen tenía de ella, parecía peor que una bruja.

La muchacha apretó su mano en un puño que le temblaba de rabia. Prefirió ponerse cabizbaja para que no viera Inuyasha el color rojizo que sus ojos habían adoptado.

— Que lástima que siempre estés pensando que te hacen daño. En ese caso deberías de encerrarte para siempre en tu habitación y no tener contacto con nadie.

Inuyasha se quedó callado observándola disgustado. ¿Cómo podría contrariarla si efectivamente no confiaba ni en su sombra? por eso no tenía amigos. El único que parecía serlo lo acababa de rechazar dirigiéndole unas palabras hirientes, y no evitó preguntarse con remordimiento ¿cómo estaría Shippo después de eso? molesto o decaído.

— Hablando de eso — precisamente porque no confío astutamente en nadie. Te voy a exigir que no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos. Si Bankotsu vuelve a golpearme no vayas a auxiliarme. A mí no me gusta deberle favores a la gente, y detesto que me tengan compasión y lástima. Además supe que alguien te vio entrar a los baños conmigo y no me agrada la idea de que empiecen a armar conjeturas donde no lo hay. Nada sería más humillante que relacionarnos amorosamente. Aparte, no eres de mi tipo — recalcó con seguridad.

— Digo lo mismo — fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome ante sus insultos, agachando la cabeza, esquivando su dura mirada.

— Que bueno que nos entendamos con eso. Por lo menos así aclarando ese punto podemos parar el rumor que nos relaciona juntos. ¿Y sabes cómo es la mejor forma? aceptando la invitación de Bankotsu. Sal con él, que los vean juntos en algún lugar. De esa manera también en un futuro Bankotsu desechara la idea de que tú y yo tenemos algo si es que se llega a enterar que nos vieron juntos en los baños. Así cuando yo lo refunda en un tutelar no sospechará de ti. Es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

— De acuerdo — y con eso, inconforme y con una inseguridad delatadora había sellado un nuevo pacto. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

**(…)**

Y después a la salida de la escuela. Ya esperaba Kagome a alguien importante con quien tenía que hablar. Ella estaba seria, demasiado seria y concentrada en sus pensamientos y recargada en el portón negro del instituto. Un joven alto pasó a su lado e iba tan deprisa que no siquiera alcanzó a verla a su costado.

— Bankotsu — en eso reaccionó exaltada la joven para llamar la atención de su hostigoso compañero. Automáticamente él volteo reconociendo el timbre de voz de Kagome.

— ¿Sucede algo preciosa? — la observó preocupado acercándose a ella. Era extraño que ella fuera quien lo buscara porque lo común es que fuera él, así que estaba sorprendido. No perdió la oportunidad de intimidarla con su imponente estatura y la acorraló entre la pared y él.

— Yo...— empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos. Bankotsu siempre conseguía asustarla no solo por su rostro de facciones muy varoniles, sino también por su altura y su atrevimiento para hacerlas cosas, para acercarse sin ninguna vergüenza delante de todos, valiéndole mucho que supieran que andaba pretendiéndola.

Los varones que pasaban a sus lados volteaban a verlos asombrados y las mujeres con envidia a Kagome Higurashi, ya quisieran ellas tener un novio que así les demostrara su amor delante de todos.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Kagome? — la observó lascivamente de pies a cabeza para fijar por ultimo sus ojos en los de ella.

— Ya lo pensé mejor y...— Iba decirle que no, cambiar de tema. Simplemente porque a mirada de Bankotsu no le agradó porque le dio hasta asco la manera en que la miraba tan detalladamente. Fue desagradable esta vez. Se sintió sucia, pero luego al esquivar su vista de la de él pudo descubrir que ahí muy cerca detrás de un auto blanco, escondido se encontraba Inuyasha observando atento toda la escena. Recordó ella entonces que no podía echarse para atrás en su decisión, o era eso o seguir siendo molestada y humillada por ese chico de ojos de color miel — lo pensé ya...y si — suspiró estresada — quiero salir contigo.

_Continuará..._


	8. Confusión femenina

CAPÍTULO 8. **Confusión femenina**

Al medio día el cuarteto de muchachas se fueron a descansar debajo de la copa frondoza de un enorme árbol de magnolia Kobushi, un árbol hermoso que daba flores blancas con un pequeñísimo tinte rosado. Ese árbol estaba especialmente puesto en un terreno alejado del resto de los árboles de la escuela, por lo mismo al estar apartado del resto y lejos de los edificios del instituto las chicas iban a sentarse junto a este, seguras de que tendrían mucha privacidad y calma pues ahí no se escuchaba el ruido del bullicio.

Ayumi estaba entretenida trenzando el lacio cabello de Eri. Sus amigas en este momento disfrutaban más el silencio y ella necesitaba distraerse en algo mientras pasaran los minutos, hasta que empezará la siguiente clase. Habían tenido la suerte de que la profesora de inglés faltara ese día, solo de esa manera podrían disfrutar de un largo tiempo afuera del salón.

Entre tanta calma, Eri fue la primera en hablar. Kagome estaba viendo hacia el horizonte y Yuka navegaba por su celular ignorando todo a su alrededor.

— Necesitó su opinión muchachas. Ayer vi a la capitana de voleibol con un nuevo corte de cabello, ¿lo notaron? — Todas asintieron con un movimiento suave de cabeza — ¿qué les parecería que yo me no hiciera igual?

— No te queda

— ¿Porque no Yuka? — por curiosidad preguntó.

— Porque ella es de cara redonda y tú de cara cuadrada Eri, porque ella es alta por lo que sin duda un corte de cabello en forma de hongo se le ve genial puesto que se le ve el cuello más largo como un cisne y además ella si se peina el cabello.

— Yo también me lo peino — protestó

— Si pero no has cambiado de estilo desde que entramos a primer grado y de eso hace más de 6 meses.

— Es un milagro que su peinado le quede bien a Yuka. Kagome fue la que la que se lo Sugirió — intervino Ayumi.

— Esperen un momento...Kagome siempre trae su cabello largo y suelto. Ella no se hace peinados.

— Pero le va bien — opina Yuka de nuevo fastidiando más a Eri por lo cual imprudentemente hace un comentario fuera de lugar.

— Espero que por lo menos se peine diferente cuando vaya a salir con Bankotsu.

— Shh — una de ellas se lleva rápido la mano a la boca pidiéndole silencio.

Yuka sin embargo fue más extrema y directamente le cubre la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había dicho todo. Por fortuna Kagome parecía no haberles prestado atención o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba cuando mientras estaba sentada en el piso con el codo apoyado en su pierna y una mano apoyada sobe su mejilla desahogó un suspiro hacia el cielo y no las volteó ni a ver ni por una milésima de segundo.

Sus amigas confundidas se percataron de ese suspiro. Siendo tan astutas porque la conocían aparte muy bien se miraron entre ellas con duda; hasta que Ayumi decidió tomar la palabra.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?

De inmediato al oír su nombre Kagome salió de su trance, olvidó lo que fuera que estuviera pensando demasiado.

— Tengo sueño — se le ocurrió decir tranquilamente y para que le creyeran bostezó exageradamente.

—.Y por eso suspiras — dijo Yuka aburrida. Por supuesto que no le creía nada.

— A mí no me lo parece — se metió de nuevo Ayumi — algo te preocupa lo presiento.

— Será por lo de su noviazgo con Bankotsu — volvió a irse Eri de lengua larga no aprendía la lección. Sus otras dos amigas la asesinaron con la mirada.

— ¿Bankotsu? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bankotsu aquí? — se exaltó Kagome. Tan solo cuando escuchaba que mencionaban ese nombre ella se ponía nerviosa. No deseaba que fuera de dominio público lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

— Ya que Eri no tiene remedio y es tan boca floja. No me queda más que seguirle el juego. Yo también tengo curiosidad.

— Pero ¿de qué me hablan chicas? — Kagome las observó con inocencia. En verdad no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que ellas habían descubierto de Bankotsu y ella. De repente quería que se lo dijeran directamente para darse cuenta de la magnitud que había alcanzado los chismes que de seguro comenzaban a circular, pero también era tan cobarde que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos ante nadie por eso a lo mejor sería buena idea fingir amnesia y hacer como si no supiera nada. Pero por kami que tenía que quitarse por su propio bien la inseguridad que en estos casos la dominaba, ¿no sería mejor hacer frente a todo lo que se dijera sobre ella? total que no le debía a nadie nada, ni siquiera tendría porque darles explicaciones. Pero es que ellas eran sus amigas. Simplemente a los desconocidos los mandaría al diablo si le sugirieran algo sobre Bankotsu, comportarse así con ellas le provocaría problemas.

— No sé cómo, pero ya corrió por todo el instituto el rumor de que Bankotsu y tú ya son novios.

— Kami — titubeó Kagome impresionada. Así que después de todo si le atinó. Sus amigas sabían exactamente lo que tanto temía. En casos así ¿qué podía esperarse? si el atrevido de Bankotsu la había acorralado entre él y la puerta de salida con tanta familiaridad. Daba la impresión de que quería darle un beso.

— No puedo evitar que me indigne un poco que todo el instituto se enterara antes que yo — confesó Yuka — Se supone que somos amigas Kagome. ¿Qué fue lo que paso porque no me tuviste confianza y no me lo dijiste?

— Porque ni yo sabía — se defendió Kagome como pudo. Pero no tenía las armas suficientes para hacerlo después de todo lo que vieron los demás alumnos afuera del instituto entre Bankotsu y ella era la mejor prueba de que ella y Bankotsu se comportaban como pareja.

— Ahora te harás la inocente — concluyó molesta Eri cruzando sus brazos. Ayumi siguió peinándola, estaba escuchando todo, sus dos amigas sí que estaban molestas demasiado con Kagome y ella no sería quien las acompañara en esa discusión, era tan infantil pelearse por eso. — pero no te preocupes Kagome. Después de todo no importa que 1000 alumnos lo sepan

— Aunque que importa — agrego sentida Yuka — que importa qué te metas con Bankotsu aun sabiendo que me gustaba

— Lo siento Yuka — tomó con fuerza las manos de su amiga y se disculpó entristecida.

— ¿Entonces eso es un sí? ¿Si estas en una relación con Bankotsu? — presionó Eri acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Kagome. Como la ponía tensa que hiciera eso Eri.

— No, es falso — y aun así tuvo las agallas para hablar con determinación.

— ¿Entonces porque te disculpas? — insistía la misma persona que antes había hablado y que más incomodidad causaba en Kagome.

— Por no haberles contado antes de la situación, puesto que eso desencadenó rumores que no son ciertos.

— Entonces dime ¿porque te vieron abrazada a Bankotsu fuera de la escuela? — Ahora fue turno de Yuka seguir molestándola. Conseguiría como sea de Kagome más que la pura verdad.

— Ese no fue un abrazo te lo juro. Bankotsu me hizo un _**kabe-don**_ y me pidió que saliera con en el jueves.

— ¿Y qué pasó aceptaste? — Eri preguntó.

— Pues...— Esquivó tímida los ojos de las tres muchachas.

— Ese es un si — alzó la voz Yuka.

Cansada de los ataques de la chica de cabello corto reaccionó.

— Yuka... ¿por qué no le dices a Bankotsu lo que sientes de una vez? — propuso de inmediato, ni animada por la idea ni inquieta. Bankotsu le era casi indiferente pero si empujaba a Yuka a conquistarlo dejaría de culparla a ella de su amor no correspondido, cierto es que era desconocido si sería rechazada o no por el rebelde joven pero por lo menos se quedaría con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado y ahora si no encontraría el pretexto perfecto para acusarla a ella de ser la tercera en discordia.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? — Se impresionó levantándose del suelo — que humillante. Es sabido por todas nosotras que ese tipo está más que obsesionado contigo. Da hasta un poco de miedo porque es la clase hombre que te dice directamente a la cara que es lo que quiere y que busca contigo. Creo que vive muy de prisa y debe de tener seguramente un largo expediente de conquistas. No es por envidia Kagome pero yo que tú me la pensaría muy bien antes de darle entrada a tu kokoro.

— Se están poniendo muy pesadas — luego de mucha discusión Ayumi se fue a la defensa de Kagome — si sale o no con él no es asunto de nadie. Lo que hablen ellos es meramente privado es parte de la intimidad de ambos. ¿Acaso no han notado que a Bankotsu le molesta que nos quedemos a esperar a Kagome cuando va a hablar con ella? casi nos corre. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos quiere que intervengamos en sus cosas. Eri, deja de hacerte el indignada con Kagome ella no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hace, nadie te pregunta lo que haces con tu pretendiente cuando se van solos de la escuela y tú Yuka, pensé que ya habías superado tu amor platónico por Bankotsu. Amas tanto todo de ti que por nada del mundo te rebajarías a seguir andando detrás del cariño de alguien por tanto tiempo porque gozas de buena autoestima. Y tú Kagome; no es que quiera fastidiarte la ilusión que tienes con Bankotsu pero la fama que lo persigue es digna de tenerla bien en cuenta. Solo te diré amiga...ten cuidado. No llegues tarde a tu casa el jueves.

**(…)**

— Eso fue lo que dijo — Habló para él mismo sentado sobre la banca, encorvando la espalda y enlazando sus manos hacia el frente. Lo que dijo no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

— Es un hecho...Ya no va a estar aquí como presidente — descansó Sango en la banca del patio, junto a Kōga.

— Y lo acepto así como si nada. Es tan sospechoso que dimita muy pronto — Dijo Kōga incrédulo. Inuyasha era una caja de sorpresas. Un bipolar.

— Acuérdate que solo es temporal. Tienes hasta 30 días para demostrarle que tu puedes con este puesto — estando de pie, el chico diciendo eso absorbió de la pajilla de su jugo.

— Por supuesto que voy a poder. No me subestimes Shippo — aseguró firmemente al joven que estaba frente a él. Esa era la seguridad que caracterizaba a Kōga.

**(…)**

Un día y medio pasó desde entonces. Había llegado por fin la suave noche y con ella el compromiso que Kagome había pactado con Bankotsu, muy a su pesar.

Bankotsu terminó su camino por la carretera entre esas avenidas estrechas. Kagome le había apuntado el día de ayer la dirección de su casa para que fuera a buscarla pues él se lo propuso poniéndose insistente, Kagome no quería que supiera donde vivía pero si Bankotsu se ponía en un plan difícil ella tenía que ceder para que dejara de molestarla. El chico de trenza no batalló absolutamente nada en llegar al distrito y de ahí a la manzana donde se ubicaba la casa de la morena de cabello largo y negro.

Estacionó su moto sobre la carretera, no demoraría en buscar a su acompañante de esa noche, no tenía caso buscar un estacionamiento adecuado para su transporte. Él llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata azul por el frente, también un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos muy bien pulidos del mismo color. Tal como había prometido a Kagome, él no le daría problemas con sus padres y trataría de darles la mejor impresión posible sobre su persona por eso no solo había venido vestido elegantemente sino que también hizo el sacrificio de peinarse diferente solo para esa ocasión. Se hizo una coleta alta y se aplacó el cabello rebelde con un poco de cera, también se perfumó. Todo eso había sido fácil en comparación con lo que iba a hacer una vez que tocara las puertas del hogar de Kagome.

Bankotsu se retiró el casco. Al hacerlo, a su lado pudo ver con mejor nitidez la vivienda de su cita. Se preguntaba dudoso si de verdad ella vivía ahí pues no parecía una casa como se la imaginó. Era un templo budista en condiciones envidiables. Se notaba mucho que la familia de Kagome se dedicaba solo a las actividades budistas, tenían montones de adornos en las paredes de madera del templo. También se podía confirmar que mucha gente iba a visitarlo. No tenía idea de que Kagome tuviera una religión y menos tan espiritual.

Eran tan diferentes...

Bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...aunque últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás el único polo atraído era el de él. Que incómodo y que injusto. Pero no le preocupaba, estaba seguro que con su experiencia y sus conocimientos podia impresionar a Kagome. Ella se volvería loca por él, todo sucedería a su tiempo.

Bankotsu subió los escalones del templo.

Detrás de una de las ventanas de esa estructura Kagome vigilaba tímida a Bankotsu. Llevaba muchos minutos observando a través de la cortina de su ventana esperando ansiosa a que llegara su cita y apenas esta llegó.

Su papá ya había llegado del trabajo, estaba en casa, precisamente acababa de cenar y su mamá estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. ¿Con que cara Bankotsu llegaría a tocar la puerta de su casa? Su padre era muy delicado cuando se trataba del comportamiento de la gente. Si un engreído no moderaba su carácter al hablar con él rápidamente lo desechaba aunado a esto lo ponía en su lugar de la misma forma. Si Bankotsu no lograba que su padre le diera el visto bueno se podía olvidar de una vez de la cita. Su papá era un hombre sobre protector en ese sentido con ella o más bien llegaba a ser incluso controlador con las mujeres. Su madre nunca había tenido permitido salir a la calle sin su compañía, no había hecho jamás amigas en su matrimonio y cuando se casó tuvo que olvidarse de las que ya tenía desde antes. Se debía a su marido decía él y su suegra con ideas viejas.

Bankotsu le había prometido que llegaría presentable a su casa para ser del agrado de sus progenitores. No confiaba en él pero que más daba, solo le daría un poco de la duda. Si conseguía sacarla de ahí se suscitaría un paso más hacia adelante justo en su objetivo e Inuyasha estaría satisfecho con su tarea.

_Toc toc_ \- la puerta sonó despacio y el corazón de Kagome se aceleró desbocado en una cerrera de nerviosismo y miedo.

Escuchó que su padre se levantó seguramente del sofá. Luego ella trotó hasta el inicio de las escaleras y a través de los barrotes, muy escondida se asomó. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus manos resbalaron por ellos, estaban sudadas, que nervios tan agresivos la envolvían. Desde esa altura de las escaleras podía presenciar los movimientos de su padre, también escucharía su conversación.

— Buenas noches Sr. Higurashi

Primer error, llamarle por su apellido a su padre. Bankotsu jamás aprendería a no tomarse la confianza con la gente que jamás había visto antes.

— Disculpa — carraspeó incómodo el hombre, observando a través del vidrio de sus anteojos de pies a cabeza al chico de manera reprobatoria — ¿te conozco de algún lado?

— Por supuesto que no señor Higurashi

Otro error contó Kagome. El cinismo de Bankotsu también era una de las propiedades de su personalidad que nunca cambiarían.

— Entonces ¿qué estás buscando aquí?

— Permítame presentarme — hizo una leve reverencia ante el hombre de mayor edad — mi nombre es Bankotsu. Soy compañero de la misma escuela y el mismo salón que su hija, Kagome Higurashi.

— Mi hija no me comentó que vendrías a buscarla

— Ah no — eso sí que sorprendió a Bankotsu, porque razón Kagome había ocultado la noticia de que vendría por ella para llevársela a divertirse. Habían quedado que ella le diría al hombre que no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada, que vendría un compañero de la escuela a invitarla a una fiesta entre estudiantes del mismo curso. Ya le dejaba el problema a él de tener que inventarse un pretexto perfecto para convencer a este hombre de que su cita era normal y de que él mismo era alguien normal de buenos valores.

Que olvidadiza es — sonrió Bankotsu, ya sin ese tinte de engreído que siempre ponía en sus sonrisas. Estaba frente al padre de Bankotsu no frente a la hija. Las sonrisas traviesas si eran para ella pero no para este hombre que bien podría interpretar una sonrisa torcida como una burla.

— Kagome es todo menos olvidadiza.

— Porque no le habla a su hija para que le confirme que efectivamente va a salir conmigo.

— De acuerdo — El hombre de bigote y gafas se dio media vuelta, le gritó a Kagome para que bajara. Kagome tuvo que regresar desde su sitio sus pasos hasta su cuarto para colocarse rápidamente las zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras fingiendo tranquilidad. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes color azul cielo que le llagaba por encima de la rodilla, y el cabello agarrado en una media cola. Sus zapatillas con tacón de aguja eran negras con unas correas por casi todo el pie. Tanto su padre como Bankotsu quedaron asombrados. Su padre porque no tenía idea de que tuviera entre su guardarropa vestidos tan descubiertos y Bankotsu porque pudo verle el buen grosor de sus torneadas piernas. No era un vestido vulgar pero su padre que tenía un pensamiento anticuado no comprendía esa moda entre jovencitas, Bankotsu solo pensaba en las piernas perfectamente torneadas de Kagome con un pensamiento lascivo que no deseaba que el hombre frente a él descubriera o lo correría de ahí.

— Kagome, puedes irte a cambiar por favor — aunque se lo pidiera de favor con educación, Kagome sabía que esas palabras estaban disfrazadas, en realidad le estaba exigiendo que hiciera las cosas le gustara o no.

— ¿Porque papá? ¿No te gusta mi vestido? — tomó por las orillas y a la altura de su cintura el vestido para extenderlo y que lo juzgara mejor su padre.

— Esta demasiado...

— Hermoso — completó Bankotsu observando embobado a la mujer que detuvo sus suaves pasos junto a su progenitor.

— ¿Qué dices? — recriminó furioso al muchacho.

Bankotsu cerró la boca de inmediato cuando escuchó el reclamo del Sr. Higurashi, no vaya además atrapar moscas por tener tanto tiempo la boca con una forma de "O" impresionante.

— Sr. Higurashi, quisiera pedirle formalmente su permiso para que deje a su hija salir conmigo a una fiesta

— A una fiesta con esa facha vulgar de mi hija — escupió con coraje hiriendo el ego de su hija.

— Papá es solo un vestido. Apto para jóvenes de mi edad — reprochó con un poco menos de molestia, no porque no lo sintiera sino porque no deseaba que Bankotsu fuera testigo de una pelea entre ellos. Kagome respetaba a su padre y moderaba su tono con él pero por kami que aveces se le salía de las manos su vocabulario y decía cosas que también lo herían, tanto como él la hería a ella con la imagen equivocada que tenía sobre ella.

— Y no quisiera que te volvieras como ellas.

— Sr. Higurashi. Puede estar seguro que no iremos a ningún lugar inapropiado. La fiesta es puramente estudiantil en casa de uno de nuestros compañeros de clase.

— ¿Y con qué motivo se realiza? — arrugando el ceño cuestionó al chico de cabello largo.

— Con motivo de que uno de nuestros compañeros de clase ganó el concurso de oratoria a nivel distrito.

— Lo ves Kagome — Giró su cabeza hacia ella con coraje — alguien sí logra algo en la vida, si se lo propone. Tu eres en cambio una conformista que desde hace años no me ha dado del placer de verla con un triunfo aunque sea como ese.

Bankotsu empezaba a sentir compasión por la chica. Cuando ella le dijo que su padre era especial y exigente nunca por la cabeza se le pasó que fuera tanto. No solo era exigente, también era humillante y no se medía ante nadie para decirle sus cosas delante de todos muy seguramente para que a ella le diera vergüenza ser lo que para él era un fracaso de estudiante. Los labios temblorosos y las mejillas sonrosadas fue una llamada de atención para Bankotsu. La pequeña mujer no permitiría que su padre siguiera rebajándola a menos que una cucaracha y por eso haría algo que a él siempre le picaba las costillas, ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo.

— Nos tenemos que ir — golpeó con su hombro al hombro de su padre con mucha fuerza cuando le pasó por un lado. Atravesó su puerta esperando a que Bankotsu la siguiera de inmediato.

Bankotsu la vio desencajado irse. Sin embargo por más ganas que quisiera seguirla no lo haría sin antes despedirse del hombre que le hacía la vida difícil a ella. No perdería los modales, era importante conservarlos para conseguir su confianza con el tiempo.

— Nos despedimos señor Higurashi — hizo esta vez una veloz reverencia en señal de respeto y cortesía — la traeré en tres horas, antes de las doce, se lo prometo.

Y con eso se alejó del adulto.

Kagome lo esperaba pensativa y tensa afuera de la motocicleta negra. Se acercó por detrás precavido Bankotsu. Intuía que ella estaba tan mal que no querría hablar sobre lo que pasó hace unos minutos y el no sería quien la incomodara.

— ¿Lista para irnos hermosa?

— Bankotsu — habló decaída sin darle la más mínima mirada, estaba sumamente avergonzada — siento lo de antes...no siempre es así.

— No te preocupes por eso — colocándole un brazo en el hombro sonrió comprensivo, esta vez sin ningún tinte engreído. Siendo así esta era la primera vez que a ella le dirigía una sonrisa amable — todos tenemos problemas con nuestros padres — alejó su mano del hombro de la chica y fue a tomar el caso rojo de la moto. Se lo ofreció a ella. Ella lo miró confundida.

— Necesito que mi acompañante llegue sana y salva hasta su casa cuando la venga a traer — sonrió de nuevo con calidez.

La muchacha comprendió y sin decir nada más aceptó el protector de cabeza. Solo que al ponérselo había unos cuantos cordones enlazados a este que no sabía cómo colocar en su cabeza. Bankotsu la observó con gracia y le ayudó. Le retiró el casco y el mismo se lo acomodó correctamente. Después se subió él a la moto y Kagome lo siguió sentándose en su lugar detrás de él. Estaba tan incómoda a lado de él, tan cerca que pensó en irse así sin tener ningún contacto físico con el muchacho mientras estuvieran recorriendo las calles pero este joven rápido se percató de ello y de lo insegura que iba a estar la mujer en esa posición sin nada a que sujetarse.

Si arrancaba la moto y no se sostenía con fuerza a algo la adolescente, podría pasar un desastre. Como era un adicto a la velocidad era todo un riesgo que alguien se subiera a su moto y más si no tomaba las medidas adecuadas su acompañante en turno. Siendo consciente de eso jaló graciosamente las manos de Kagome y la obligó a enredar sus suaves brazos en su fuerte cadera. Y así se fueron ante el sonrojo y la sorpresa de la muchacha.

Escondido entre los arbustos de un parque cercano, un hombre presencio la peculiar escena con ayuda de par de ojos de un color miel que habían admirado enigmáticamente todo el proceso entre la falsa pareja; desde que Kagome Higurashi salió como cohete ardiendo de su casa hasta cuando Bankotsu la alcanzó y cruzaron suaves palabras que desconocía que contenían pero que dentro de sí por la curiosidad y por el mismo miedo deseaba poder saber. No confiaba en Kagome ni de broma. La probabilidad de que la mujer ya desesperada le haya comentado a Bankotsu sobre su situación problemática con Inuyasha era enorme. Juraba que si era así ya los dos habrían tramado engañarlo para aparentar que estaban metidos en su juego para hacerle creer que él tenía el control sobre las cosas.

Los dos eran casi amigos, no le extrañaría entonces que Bankotsu le prestara ayuda a Kagome para deshacerse de él. Ante ese riesgo Inuyasha procedió a seguir los pasos de ambos. Primero le exigió a Kagome saber dónde, a qué hora y cuando tendría su cita con el chico de trenza. Sin que ella lo supiera él estaría ahí de lejos supervisándolos a escondidas para cerciorarse de que no estaban tramando algo entre sus manos en contra suyo, algo que pudiera significar para él un peligro. Últimamente no podía confiar ni en su sombra, todo por culpa de Shippo quién lo traicionó poniéndose de lado de Sango y Kōga para lograr botarlo del club. Sonrió torcido, no sabía en que basar su teoría pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que ellos tres sin él no conseguirían sacar del bache en que estaba el club. ¿Soberbia suya? Si quizás, pero a veces los soberbios tienen razón.

**(…)**

Se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del Bar a esa hora de la noche montados todavía en la motocicleta que iba recorriendo la carretera a una endiablada velocidad, faltaba solo dar vuelta en el retorno para llegar finalmente a su destino.

Al parecer por lo que intuía Kagome ese Bar que tenía diseño de una caverna era muy popular. Los cadeneros o los de seguridad estaban demasiado ocupados ordenando a los aspirantes a clientes que deseaban entrar a divertirse. Los jóvenes estaban acomodados en filas pero solo a unos cuantos dejaban ingresar de entre todos por supuesto desencadenando la molestia de los que se quedaban afuera esperando.

Kagome se había dado cuenta que momentos antes las personas aceptadas les mostraron al guardia de cabeza calva con imponente estatura una especie de tarjeta blanca muy pequeña, parecía una invitación porque su diseño no era tan sencillo como para compararlas con una simple hoja de papel.

Si Bankotsu no venía preparado con ese objeto podría de una vez empezar a pensar a donde más llevarla, en una de esas se le ocurría un lugar más sereno pues la música electrónica del sonido del Bar se escuchaba hasta la calle y a Kagome la estaba alterando. Ella no solía ir a lugares de ese tipo.

Un detalle más que salió a relucir es que las personas en la fila se veían más mayores que ella, se suponía que eso no tendría que ser problema.

Bankotsu se estacionó afuera del bar. Bajó de su motocicleta, amablemente le retiró el caso a Kagome al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para que bajara, no era necesario ser tan cordial pensaba Kagome pero también era de mala educación decírselo, sencillamente aceptó la mano de Bankotsu y Bajó y tan rápido como lo hizo se deshizo del agarre de la mano del chico y se apartó. Bankotsu la miró con acidez, no le había gustado el comportamiento infantil de Kagome, le había dado de nuevo la impresión de estar siendo rechazado pero es que no tenía sentido deducir que Kagome no lo quería, ¿o por qué otra razón aceptó acompañarlo? Se suponía que era porque significaba su persona de su agrado, le daba un plus a esa teoría el hecho de que mintió a su padre solo por él, por estar junto a él. Pobre sr. Higurashi se decía en su mente Bankotsu, el ingenuo hombre pensaba que su querida hija estaba divirtiéndose en una fiesta solo para patéticos estudiantes de preparatoria, donde no había alcohol ni diversión. Bankotsu se sentía más libre relacionadose con gente de mayor edad, disfrutaba los placeres que la vida les proporcionaba a los adultos; lástima por él que aún no alcanzaba sus 21 años pero qué más da recordarlo, ese problema se había resuelto desde el instante en que consiguió amigos mayores que él que le habían ayudado a adentrarse a la vida nocturna que tanto amaba.

Nunca se imaginó la chica que Bankotsu fuera a conseguir que los dos se metieran de inmediato al bar, los guardias no se habían percatado de la falsedad en la identificación de Kagome. A Bankotsu el guardia de cabeza calva ni siquiera le pidió su identificación pues era cliente frecuente, Kagome se dio cuenta de ese detalle cuando los dos hombres se saludaron amigablemente.

Después Bankotsu jaló a Kagome hacía adentro tomándola bastante fuerte por la mano, parecían novios ante cualquiera que los viera. Kagome no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por esa acción, estaba tan concentrada escudriñando su mirada para poder ver con claridad las mesas y los muebles del bar cuidando también de no toparse con alguna persona ya que la luz infrarroja de los focos no se lo permitía además la música fuerte era otro factor que la desconcertaba. Pero Bankotsu era tan ágil que fácilmente encontraba el camino que debía tomar para llegar hasta la barra de bebidas, el mismo fue quien la guío hasta ahí sin soltar su delicada mano un solo segundo, era un agarre irrompible, Kagome anhelaba que lo deshiciera porque estaba apretando demasiado fuerte sus huesos sin embargo él tan receloso no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ni perderla de vista, para esto la hizo sentarse a su lado en una silla metálica frente a la barra.

— Kagome ¿deseas beber algo? — preguntó demasiado atento.

— Si, un jugo — respondió tímida esquivando de cualquier forma la mirada del chico.

— No seas absurda — la regañó Bankotsu, avergonzado porque el mesero había escuchado la respuesta infantil de la muchacha – dele un buen vodka con agua mineral

— Sí señor.

De inmediato el bartender para impresionar a sus clientes empezó a preparar la bebida de una manera tan magnifica como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, con un conjunto de maniobras como si fuera un malabarista fue como consiguió dejar anonada a Kagome.

— ** Y dime Kagome ¿te agrado? **— **Preguntando eso notó que Kagome estaba dudosa de beber su vaso de Vodka por lo que empujó un poco el vaso a sus labios pintados de rojo para que bebiera.**

**Kagome obligada por él consumió una cantidad diminuta, de inmediato hizo variadas muecas graciosas ante Bankotsu, el vodka tenía un sabor a cítrico para ella.**

— ** Es vodka con jugo de limón**

— **Ah ya entiendo **— ** suspiró bajando la cabeza resignada por el sabor poco agradable que tendría que seguir tomando para no darle la impresión de ser una aguafiestas a Bankotsu. Era absurdo que estuviera haciendo algo que no quería, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, en esa ocasión lo que buscaba era que Bankotsu no se sintiera excluido por ella y que no se aburriera al verla solo descansando sobre la silla sin divertirse. No quería echarle a perder la noche al adolescente.**

**Bankotsu la ignoró un segundo para darle el primer trago a su cerveza. Después dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo sentir cómoda a Kagome pues esta era gentil. **

— **Tenemos gustos distintos, a ti te gusta lo dulce **— ** observó dubitativamente **— **y a mí me gusta lo fuerte, todo aquello que denote fortaleza **— admiró tocando con suavidad el extremo superior de su lata de cerveza con esa misma sonrisa de antes.

— ¿**A que te refieres? **—** inocente pregunto acomodándose mejor en el asiento. No captó el halago muy a la forma de ser de Bankotsu**

— **A que tú tienes un espíritu que impone respeto, por eso en el salón varios te admiran **— esto lo confesó esquivando los ojos curiosos de Kagome. Él solía siempre decir lo que creía de frente sin ningún problema, es más admitía que lo hacía intencionalmente para avergonzar e intimida a Kagome pues le encantaba sus mejillas que se tornaban sonrojadas y los tartamudeos que conseguía sacarle, sin embargo en esta ocasión no sucedió porque estaba diciéndole lo que consideraba absolutamente de un índole personal, algo nunca visto.

— Bankotsu…— susurró consternada. Estaba soñando o definitivamente Bankotsu le estaba dejando ver una parte sensible de su personalidad que pocos conocían. A este pensamiento se le agregó más pruebas de que efectivamente Bankotsu le estaba confesando algo inaudito.

— Es en serio — su mano atrevida, viajó hasta la mejilla de Kagome y se la rozó suavemente, a Kagome extrañamente no le puso nerviosa esta vez — siempre he querido decírtelo, pero no me animaba pensando que quizás me iba a escuchar muy sentimental. Pero es cierto, eres una mujer de carácter rígido. Si algo te propones lo logras y nunca te das por vencida. También eres una justiciera por naturaleza — diciendo eso le sonrió enternecido — me di cuenta cuando me reprochaste lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha. Sentí por un momento que me ponías en mi lugar ¿y sabes qué? Te admiro porque tienes el valor de decir lo que crees correcto, ante cualquiera. Eres valiente hermosa.

La misma Kagome se sintió flotando en el cielo. Cada una de las palabras de Bankotsu le sonó tan sincera, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con una persona diferente, madura y seria. Podía él ser una persona normal y hasta interesante tal como se lo estaba demostrando.

De repente cupo la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado con la impresión que había adoptado sobre él y en realidad no era tan malo como Inuyasha lo catalogaba. Se avergonzó por haber pensado tan mal de él. Si le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que podía cambiar ella podría ser su verdadera amiga, mientras tanto si seguía por el mismo mal camino ella se apartaría pues no había cosa que más detestara que a los tipos abusivos, de mal carácter que eran injustos con la gente.

Ajeno a sus memorias femeninas, Bankotsu siguió acariciándole la mejilla que poco a poco se tornaba roja por vez primera durante la noche.

**(…)**

Inuyasha en tanto…esperaba ansioso afuera de ese bar.

Lo sentía por los tortolos pero tarde o temprano tendría que actuar.


	9. Besos turbios

CAPÍTULO 9. **Besos turbios**

— Bankotsu… murmuró consternada la adolescente — yo…jamás me imaginé que tu pudieras pensar así de mí.

— Es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo…a solas. Ten por seguro que te estoy hablando en serio.

— ¿En serio? …— exclamó incrédula jugando nerviosa con un mechón de su cabello negro — la verdad…sinceramente siempre creí que te parecía una chica infantil y tímida

— Eres tímida…— aceptó, bebiendo un trago más de su cerveza, sus palabras le salían inmediatamente apenas teniéndolas en la punta de la lengua — pero eso me gusta.

— Ah…— avergonzada hasta el los pies, Kagome giró su cara hacia el otro lado, el ambiente en ese bar entre ellos dos se había vuelto un poco cálido, y ella no podía seguir tolerando sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como el infierno, por culpa de ellas estaba tan caliente su rostros que incluso la alta temperatura de ese podía pasar a confundirse los síntomas con fiebre.

— Pero sabes que es lo que menos me gusta de ti — Bankotsu le paso atrevidamente un brazo sobre sus hombros que a Kagome le resulto bastante Incómodo. Bankotsu para nada notó la mueca de desagrado de la chica puesto que ella no se animaba a observar su rostro, fingía que su bebida captaba toda su atención. Luego Bankotsu ante su extenso silencio mueve sus cejas gruesas esperando que ella volteara a verlo o mínimo que hiciera un ruido que le indicará que si estaba escuchando bien lo que estaba diciendo.

El corazón de Kagome perdió el control siendo que empezó a latir desenfrenado. Ella anhelaba seguir escuchando todo lo que Bankotsu pudiera decir sobre ella y solo sobre su persona, y aunque el hecho de tener que saber que algo no le agradaba a él sobre su persona la desanimaba, estaba dispuesta valientemente a enfrentarlo porque quería conocer a fondo a Bankotsu, oírlo hablar con esa sinceridad exquisita que ignoraba hasta hace poco que tenía.

— ¿Qué? — se tocó el pecho con sus manos enlazadas sobre donde se encontraba su loco corazón, intentando en vano calmar la diástole y la sístole pues a estas alturas casi estaba segura de que Bankotsu podía escuchar sus latidos.

— Absolutamente nada me disgusta…— la observó atentamente sonriéndole. Juraba Kagome que los ojos de Bankotsu habían tomado un brillo cálido, apasionado — eres totalmente perfecta —dijo en un susurro conciliador tomando las manos de Kagome apartándolas con esa delicadeza de su frágil pecho. Las manos de la muchacha no le permitirían acercarse lo suficiente como ya lo estaba haciendo ahora. Con ese movimiento se permitió acercar sus gruesos labios a la boca de Kagome ante su desconcierto. Kagome no reaccionó, ni siquiera le nació las ganas de cerrar los ojos ni de apartarse asustada al sentir el aliento caliente del chico sobre su nariz, mismo aliento que descendió hasta la boca femenina y se transformó en un beso, cuando Bankotsu masajeó con su boca los suaves labios rojos de Kagome.

Ella luego vio impresionada con ayuda de sus ojos humedecidos de la vergüenza, todos los objetos y las personas que estaban detrás de Bankotsu caminando o conversando desinteresados en lo que sucedía a tan solo unos metros. Continuaba Bankotsu presionando su boca con insistencia. Kagome sintió sus piernas vibrar desde la parte inferior de su silla de madera, entonces se percató de que miles de emociones la invadían en el cerebro por aquella escena, en ese lugar y ante esa situación íntima. Sus ojos húmedos rodaron de esa esquina detrás de Bankotsu hacia los ojos de él pero estos estaban sellados por sus delgados parpados, noto por cierto por eso las pestañas sedosas del moreno de trenzas. En realidad tenía un rostro peculiar, no le había dado verdadera importancia antes.

Los labios deliciosamente rojos de Kagome se achicaron más sobre los de Bankotsu, el adolescente supo que era momento de separarse pues se dio cuenta de la súplica silenciosa por querer hacerlo cuando Kagome hizo eso. Por experiencia adivinó que no deseaba la mujer por ahora darle acceso directo a un baile ejecutado entre sus lenguas. Solo permitió un contacto inocente entre los labios deseosos de hidratarse y sentirse. Bankotsu deglutió pesadamente, disfrutando todavía del sabor a cereza que el labial exquisito de Kagome le había proporcionado.

— Yo…— murmuró el hombre impresionado de su acción — lo siento…no debí…

— No…te preocupes Bankotsu — respondió insegura Kagome clavando su mirada confundida en la de él.

— Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no debí tomarme esa confianza — la miró con una rotunda crudeza que hizo sentir un pinchazo en el pecho a Kagome. Pero la desagradable mirada no fue bajo ningún motivo dedicada a ella sino para él, por lo que había hecho. Sabía de antemano que ella rechazaba cualquier tipo de acto que pasara por alto sus derechos, como la de decidir con quién besarse, esperaba que por lo menos ella no hubiera tomado su acción como una agresión.

— Creo que…— explayó su mirada dispuesta a quitarle el peso de la culpa a Bankotsu, inventando una excusa que no la hiciera ver a ella como víctima.

— Lo lamento... — ofreció arrepentido a Kagome una reverencia en señal de disculpas si es que acaso la había ofendido. Pero Kagome no sabía todavía si exactamente se sentía ultrajada, nada más extraña. El día de mañana u hoy por la noche podría aclarar quizás sus dudas cuando estuviera pensando en lo ocurrido, porque estaba segura de que no podría dormir luego de esto.

Bankotsu en un acto más de imprudencia le acaricio la mano a Kagome que estaba decaído al costado de ella. Le sonrió de nuevo. Así estuvo tres segundos masajeando la mano de la chica que no hacía otra cosa más que observar anonada el movimiento circular que el hombre de trenza le daba.

— Supongo que ya es hora de irnos

— ¿Como? — asombrada y asustada le retiró con cuidado la mano a Bankotsu

— Creo que te arruine la noche con esa manera mía tan desconsideraba de actuar — Yo te acompañare hasta tu casa — no le estaba preguntando, era un hecho que eso iba a hacer, como un perfecto caballero. Pero Kagome ya estaba cansada de enfrentar tantas sorpresas en una misma noche.

— No es necesario — detuvo su intención y se puso rápido de pie.

— Claro que si…— Bankotsu siguió el movimiento de ella y también se levantó de su silla, Kagome percibió entre la media oscuridad del bar que Bankotsu le pagaba al bartender la cuenta. Con eso estaba decidido que le negaría la decisión a ella de irse sola, la muchacha arrugó la nariz inconforme — no quiero que tangas más problemas con tu padre por mi culpa. Aunque muy dentro de mi entiendo la razón por la que se comporta receloso contigo

— Yo nunca he sabido el porque — confesó con tranquilidad simulada. Aparentemente el joven no se dio cuenta de lo contrario le haría miles de preguntas para descubrir porque estaba tan austera.

— Kagome…o eres humilde o eres demasiado despistada — se rio con ganas irritando más a la adolescente. Bankotsu en un movimiento invisible la tomo de la cintura y la obligó a girarse hacia su cuerpo para quedar casi pegado su pecho con el suyo — incluso si yo tuviera una hija tan hermosa…no dudaría en encerrarla en una jaula de oro para protegerla — su mirada recorrió desde los ojos de Kagome, hasta la nariz y al final a sus labios. Kagome volvió a sentir el aire caliente exhalado de la boca de Bankotsu tan cerca de la punta de su nariz, pero esta vez precavida colocó a tiempo sus manos al tórax de Bankotsu retrocediendo su rostro. Bankotsu adivinó otro rechazo.

— ¿Nos podemos ir? — manifestó preocupada.

El chico aturdido no dijo nada más, la soltó despacio otorgándole su libertad y se puso serio. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Después empezó delante de ella a caminar calmado, Kagome presintió que el clima entre ellos ya era tenso, que más daba que sintiera ella o él, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, descalzarse, retirarse su vestido escotado y pensar, pero para eso tenía que seguirle los pasos.

** (…) **

Inuyasha solo había acudido con la intención no solo de descartar una posible alianza entre esos dos en su contra, también para cerciorarse de que fueran al lugar que Kagome le había dicho que irían. Fue así. Había cumplido con esa parte, esperaba por ese lado que con esa acción se haya ganado la confianza de Bankotsu. Era de dominio público que Bankotsu no confiaba ni en su sombra, era tan parecido a él en ese sentido. Necesitaba que Kagome lograra en esta primera cita algo de información sobre su trabajo ilegal. Si se ponía lista hasta podían acabar con Bankotsu antes de lo contemplado. Le convenía.

En este instante sobre la carretera en su bici se dirigiría de regreso al hogar de la muchacha para seguirlos vigilando pues había resultado imposible en el bar al no ser mayor de edad para poder ingresar. Kagome presionada por él, le había contado que Bankotsu se había hecho de unas cuantas tarjetas de identificaciones falsas para entrar. Esa si era una prueba evidente de que él conocía a gente que andaba en malos pasos. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de comprobarlo…

Llegó al templo. Dejó caer su bicicleta con fuerza contra el suelo, cerca de una fuente de agua que estaba a un costado del lugar. Él se escondería por supuesto, detrás de un auto Jetta color gris, ya hasta parecía un loco obsesivo haciendo eso pero todo fuera por no ser descubierto y por tener bien controlada a Kagome.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar, tuvo que saltar bruscamente de la bicicleta por estar nadando entre sus pensamientos no vio que la moto de Bankotsu ya estaba estacionada al pie de las escaleras del templo. Era de suponerse que llegaría antes que él, aquí lo interesante es que tanto Bankotsu como Inuyasha se marcharon del bar casi al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha se preguntaba enojado ¿qué fue lo que había pasado? Porque se habían marchado tan pronto de su cita. Tan solo había transcurrido una hora desde que se fueron. Regañaría a Kagome si por su culpa resultó un fracaso su encuentro ya que con eso lo estaba perjudicando a él y su misión.

Con más atención su mirada se dirigió escrupulosa a la pareja de muchachos. Ambos estaban conversando apartados uno del otro, a una distancia prudente. Eso no le dio buena espina a Inuyasha cosa que lo molestó. Kagome había fracasado en la misión.

— ¡Maldición! — Chasqueó la lengua.

Bankotsu se aburrió del distanciamiento entre la chica y él. Era momento de acabar con la frialdad que habían impuesto en su relación. Luego de hablar tantas cosas sin sentido desde que llegaron que nada tenía que ver con el asunto de su cita él se dispuso a tocar el delicado tema.

— Espero que te la hayas pasado por lo menos un poco bien. Lo peor que podría pasarme es que no te hubieras divertido aunque sea un poco.

— Estuvo bien…para ser la primera vez — mentía, su mirada esquiva lo decía. Pero no era tan cruel como para decírselo. De todas formas Bankotsu era astuto y fácil se daba cuenta de sus mentiras.

El chico le sonrió de nuevo, por un momento sintió ternura por la chica. Estaba mintiéndole para hacerlo sentir bien.

Con otras mujeres se enojaría pero a ella le daría la oportunidad de "consolarlo" con sus palabras. Kagome no era la clase de chicas acostumbradas a darle la razón al hombre que les gustaba solo para conseguir algo a cambio de su amabilidad, Kagome era la clase de mujer acostumbrada a darle la razón de vez en cuando al hombre para no herir sus sentimientos. Esa era la diferencia…

— Me alegra — sonrió nuevamente Bankotsu — eso hace feliz a mi corazón.

Kagome ante lo dicho, eliminó la expresión que sus labios rectos había hecho. Convirtió ese gesto en una sonrisa sincera.

— Espero que volvamos a repetir la cita.

La muchacha no respondió a la propuesta. Se dedicó a seguir sonriéndole. Entonces Bankotsu retrocedió y le alzó la mano agitándola, despidiéndose. Se subió a su motocicleta Harley-Davidson y antes de partir la miró ilusionado por última vez.

Kagome se quedó afuera de la puerta, despidiéndose también con el mismo movimiento de manos.

Entonces Inuyasha se preparó para salir. Estando por fin solos salió de su escondite. Si Bankotsu hubiera dado vuelta con su motocicleta lo hubiera descubierto pues pasaría por un lado del auto Jetta donde estaba oculto. Fue un milagro de kami, sudó frío de tan solo pensarlo.

Kagome seguía mirando anonadada hacia el camino que Bankotsu había tomado y eso que ya había desaparecido desde hace mucho del alcance de sus ojos.

Inuyasha sintió una de las venas de su frente inflamarse. Esa chiquilla había quedado prendada del mayor idiota del instituto.

Inaudito, una de las más inteligentes del salón, claro está después de él, había sido enganchada por el corazón por un rufián. Que irónico. Jamás se cansaría de burlarse de la posible pareja que formarían en un futuro. Serían su hazme reír. Pero eso podía resultar a la larga peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome Higurashi se enamoraba de Bankotsu? Por amor las mujeres podían hacer muchas estupideces, ella no dudaría en traicionarlo con tal de no ver a Bankotsu lejos de la cárcel.

— Mierda no lo había pensado antes — se regañó mentalmente el fotógrafo mientras daba pasos firmes hacía la muchacha quien aún no se había percatado de su presencia, seguía en su trance. Y él seguía subiendo escalón por escalón del templo siendo objeto de un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

— ¡Hey tú! — exclamó gritando y pelando sus dientes blancos.

Kagome sintió el fuerte jaloneo de una mano masculina, Inuyasha la había obligado a girarse hacia su lado. Ella abrió la boca de la impresión, asustada por el sorpresivo movimiento.

— Deja de mirar como boba a ese bueno para nada.

— Inuyasha — murmuró bajando la voz — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Obviamente no vengo a ver cómo estás — molesto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su short rojo — estoy vigilando tus pasos desde hace rato. ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos estás haciendo? — ante el reclamo su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha se intensificó.

Kagome se sonrojó suponiendo que Inuyasha le reclamaba por quedarse como idiota observando irse a Bankotsu.

— Yo estaba…

— Estabas perdiendo tu tiempo con él — le recriminó severamente y al mismo tiempo una sombra le pinto la frente de negro al inclinar un poco rostro.

— ¿Cómo dices? — exclamó muy incrédula.

— A estas alturas ya deberías de estarte besando con él.

— Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy — Kagome lo observó furiosa con sus manos en la cintura — no soy ninguna promiscua.

— No es cuestión de eso, ¡es cuestión de ser mujer! — Dijo esto alzando un poco más la voz, estaba siendo rudo — Lo suficientemente mujer como para poder seducir a un hombre para atraparlo en tus redes, para que él se deje engatusar por ti.

— No me gusta la idea ya de usarlo — opinó con la misma furia que Inuyasha la obligó a adoptar.

— Obviamente que es por tu inseguridad. Afortunadamente eso no es algo que no podamos resolver — y diciendo eso rápido jaló la cadera de Kagome hacía su cuerpo y la besó con mucha energía en los labios.

El joven varón seguía presionando con insistencia los labios femeninos. Los ojos de Kagome se desorbitaron por la acción. Inuyasha siguió empujando hacía ellos y por desgracia fue el asombro de la mujer lo que conllevó a que la besara justo cuando ella tenía la boca entreabierta, causando que él pudiera introducir sin tenerlo contemplado la lengua con la que acariciaba sus piezas dentales. Kagome no tuvo ni la oportunidad de sonrojarse. Inuyasha con la misma brusquedad se separó pero siguió sosteniéndola de la cintura.

— Que hicis…— preguntaría anonada pero Inuyasha la interrumpió al instante.

— Ve eso como un favor…— frunció el ceño agitado por la falta de aire y la adrenalina junta— eso te servirá para que empieces a tener más confianza en ti misma.

Aclarando eso la soltó como si el contacto con su piel le quemara las manos.

El joven se dio la media vuelta, bajó los escalones del templo y se fue por donde vino. Su bicicleta había quedado abandonada en una zona oscura de la fresca y solitaria noche de primavera.

— Nos vemos mañana — avisó con acidez.

Kagome también lo vio partir sin quitarse de encima la impresión que estaba haciéndose costumbre.

¿Dos besos en una misma noche? ¿Estaría soñando?

**(…)**

La suave brisa fresca de la noche acariciaba deliciosamente su cara y sus cabellos negros por la velocidad con la que pedaleaba su bicicleta sobre una avenida solitaria.

El silencio de la calle le permitió darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, los cuales se centraron en un solo punto. La chiquilla no tenía los labios tan resecos como juzgó hace tiempo. Nunca la había visto con un novio por eso antes del beso llegó a creer sobre ella que sus labios estarían marchitos al tener mucho tiempo sin que alguien los humedeciera. Sorpresas que da la vida...la vida nunca dejaría de darle lecciones, estaba peleada con él, a cada rato lo decía.

Si Kagome seguía dudando en seducir a Bankotsu, él tendría que intervenir de nuevo. Le tendría que enseñar a tratar a un hombre, unas lecciones de seducción no le vendrían mal.

**(…)**

El cerebro de Kagome a altas horas de la noche seguía trabajando como si fuera de día. La chica estaba acostada en su cama individual, se suponía que estaría descanso luego de un día de mucha adrenalina para su agitado corazón pero no era así.

A las 3:00 de la mañana su cabeza seguía dando vueltas alrededor de dos cosas, era un caos. ¿Qué se creían esos dos tipos al besarla sin previo aviso o sin su permiso? Ella no era ningún juguete y debería sentirse agredida por ser violentada de esa manera, y sin embargo sus sentimientos estaban muy lejos de considerarlo así sin saber porque.

De algo estaba segura. Jamás daría por hecho que le agradó el gesto atrevido del par de hombres puesto que tampoco era una mujer fácil que disfrutara de beber los distintos sabores de los néctares producidos por los labios de los hombres. El verdadero origen de su preocupación consistía en no saber cuál es la intención de ellos dos hacía con ella. Sus besos los sentía tibios pero con una esencia turbia. Su sentido femenino le hablaba a gritos que se protegiera de esos intrusos que habían llegado a arrebatarle la tranquilidad.

No le ayudaba en nada ser consciente que Inuyasha solo estaba jugando con ella, él mismo no tuvo reparo en insinuar que para él no el significaba nada el ósculo perpetrado entre ellos. Nada más estaba ayudándole a perder su timidez ante los hombres para que fuera más coqueta con Bankotsu, se había ido Inuyasha con la idea equivocada de que no había avanzado nada entre ellos. Hubiera preferido que ese pensamiento se hubiera hecho realidad porque ahora ¿cómo le haría para mirar a Bankotsu a los ojos en la escuela? Sin sentir agruras. Estaba en un gran lío especialmente con él. Bankotsu antes de lo sucedido nunca había necesitado que ella le diera esperanzas de una relación para acercarse a ella y seducirla en público y en privado pero ahora ante el acontecimiento del beso él se sentiría con el derecho de buscarla más.

Gran problemática...los rumores sobre un noviazgo entre ellos se desencadenarían como pólvora entre los estudiantes.

Su vida estaba corriendo muy rápido. Alguien debería pararla y otorgarle un respiro.

**(…)**

A la mañana del día siguiente.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita? — Preguntó Ayumi afuera del edificio, estaban en el patio conversando desde temprano. Su pregunta no era pretenciosa. Era la simple pregunta que una buena amiga hace cuando se entera de un acontecimiento importante de alguien querido Kagome no se sorprendió por la pregunta de Ayumi. Tal como se imaginó sus amigas la iban a bombardear con preguntas para sacarle toda la información posible.

— ¿Cómo debería irme? — respondió con otra pregunta con la que buscaba no dar detalles de nada lo ocurrido.

— No lo sé. Pudiera ser que pasaste una noche maravillosa o una noche desastrosa.

— Sinceramente...— alzo el rostro, observo el cielo reflexiva — ni una ni otra. Fue una noche llena de sorpresas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Ayumi arqueó ambas cejas de modo fisgón, quería una explicación.

— Ah, nada — Kagome se exalta sacudiendo los brazos como abanico. Renuente a soltar más información a Ayumi. Aunque su amiga era difícil de vencer, si se proponía conseguir algo nadie podía hacerla cambiar de decisión.

— Vamos dime la verdad o ¿que no confías en mí? — Dijo decaída apretando más el agarre del cordón de su bolsa rosa donde llevaba sus útiles escolares, le dio a Kagome una mirada afligida — Yo no estoy resentida contigo como Yuka y Eri. De ellas si cuídate porque empezarán las críticas ya sabes, como te atacaron ayer.

Kagome sonrió intranquila. Sino le confesaba los detalles de su cita con Bankotsu ahora mismo, Ayumi seguiría insistiendo para hacerla ceder a contarle todo. Prefería evitar que la molestara con ese tema por días o semanas. De pronto, Kagome colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Ayumi, la jaló hacia ella para hablarle muy cerca del oído.

— De acuerdo Ayumi. Tú tienes razón — Ayumi sonrió complacida cerca del cuello de su amiga, mientras tanto Kagome exhalo aire antes de continuar — No se lo digas a nadie pero ayer...Bankotsu me beso.

— ¿Es en serio? — Asombrada, elevó con más altura las cejas — ¿No es ninguna broma? Pero ¿porque? — Millones de incógnitas invadieron la cabeza de la mujer en un instante — Es que ¿de verdad te gusta? Vaya Kagome pues que buena estrategia te formaste, te hiciste todo este tiempo del rogar por él para sentirte deseada y ya una vez atrapado en tu red te dejaste querer — la chica apartó su cabeza del cuello de Kagome cosa que su amiga hubiera preferido que no hiciera para no tener que soportar su mirada acusadora y quisquillosa.

— No, no, no. Estas pensando mal. Yo no lo bese — dijo firme descartando la conclusión a la que llegó Ayumi.

— Entonces…

— Me beso él — sonrojada confesó en un sutil susurro para que nadie a su alrededor escuchara la noticia.

— Y supongo que tu si le correspondiste.

— Aunque te suene a mentira — comentó molesta sabiendo de antemano que Ayumi no le creía que ella no había aceptado con alegría el beso — yo no le correspondí. No moví los labios.

— Es decir...que cruel lo rechazaste — mencionó observándola de manera acusadora.

— No le dije directamente que no me había gustado. Se iba a sentir mal — admitió decayendo su ánimo dándose cuenta Ayumi de eso. Kagome estaba un poco arrepentida por haberle dicho esa mentira piadosa al chico puesto que Bankotsu podía malentender ese gesto y deducir por su parte que ella estaba abierta a un noviazgo con él.

— O tal vez si te gustó pero no se lo ibas a admitir para no parecer una chica fácil — dedujo con astucia colocando sus dedos en su mentón, reflexiva. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad según Kagome. Por eso se apresuró a desmentir.

— Te equivocas. Jamás me he imaginado a Bankotsu como pareja — se oye que dice alterada. Los estudiantes cercanos, entrometidos se voltearon a verlas a las dos.

— ¿Jamás? — la vio a los ojos sin creerle ni media palabra, ignorando los pares de ojos de los estudiantes curiosos — Bueno el muchacho tiene pretendientes no creo que lo deprima que tú no lo quieras; podrías ser una más de su lista de conquistas pero la verdad jamás lo he visto coquetear con nadie excepto contigo, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que te acosa cuando puede y que te pone muy nerviosa cuando lo hace.

— Obviamente— exaltada sacudió la cabeza hacia otro lado — Es muy atrevido — su mano rascó su nuca avergonzada.

— A lo mejor al principio puede verse su forma de actuar muy temible cuando una chica le atrae, como un acosador. Pero a mi punto de vista ese detalle le da al mismo tiempo un aire atractivo. Expira un aura de seguridad imponente, casi la mayoría de las chicas soñamos con un hombre de carácter fuerte que nos proteja, sin duda Bankotsu con su conducta puede hacerlo. Es un hombre seguro de sí mismo, rígido, no sabe lo que es perder y sabe lo que quiere, además es rebelde y grosero, a muchas les gusta eso, que sea directo y que no tenga pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Además hay que aceptar que no es feo, no es un modelo precisamente pero tiene buen aspecto, buena figura y una cara muy varonil. No me vas a admitir después de todo lo que te dije Kagome, que es un buen partido — entrecerró los ojos observando a Kagome meticulosamente.

Kagome bajo la cabeza en seguida y por lo mismo los mechones de su cabello que no se sujetaban bien a sus orejas le taparon el rostro que si hubiera observado Ayumi lo habría interpretado como lleno de dudas.

Ayumi decidió dejar el tema por la paz para tranquilidad de Kagome. Desde luego que había logrado su objetivo de sacarle información y con ello colocar sobre la mesa la realidad de su situación con Bankotsu para que meditara Kagome su embrollo y que de ahí encontrara una solución sobre qué hacer con él. Ayumi no estaba de acuerdo en que Kagome jugara con los sentimientos de ese chico, tenía que decidir qué camino tomaría sobre él de forma urgente.

Higurashi se había quedado sin argumentos, así que el silencio de Ayumi fue de gran ayuda para ella.

Lo reiteraba Kagome. Ayumi podía ser fastidiosa cuando quería enterarse de algo, pero también era más discreta y comprensiva que Eri y Yuka juntas, de ahora en adelante confiaría más en ella. Además la chica era buena consejera.

**(…)**

Dirigiéndose al gimnasio va Inuyasha. Su semblante serio pero a la vez con un aire de arrogancia era algo que Bankotsu y su cuadrilla no podían soportar ver.

Por fortuna Bankotsu había decidido como era algo común, no acudir a la sección de deportes de ese viernes, prefería salir a esconderse al patio trasero con sus amigos a fumar.

Contrario a él Inuyasha era un alumno modelo, era inteligente sacaba por lo menos una de las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, era disciplinado y puntual. La mayoría de los profesores en eso no tenía quejas porque era un alumno muy cumplido sin embargo no era perfecto, el único problema existente es que Inuyasha era tan insolente que no sabía trabajar en equipo. Cada vez que los profesores ponían a hacer a sus estudiantes actividades en conjunto, Inuyasha se oponía. Luego los profesores tenían que obligarlo a aceptar a su pareja o a equipo para que trabajaran juntos o simplemente le bajaban puntos a sus notas, también lo amenazaban con suspenderlo una clase si no les cumplía con su trabajo. Parecía que al principio los profesores se salían con la suya victoriosos pero no, después se enteraban por los mismos compañeros del equipo de Inuyasha, que Taisho no los había dejado trabajar con él en el proyecto ni para proponer ideas ni para hacer nada. Inuyasha hacía al final todo el trabajo solo porque era tan egoísta con su forma de hacer las cosas que no aceptaba las propuestas ni las opiniones de nadie más que las suyas.

Los profesores ya estaban acostumbrados a esa mala actitud la cual era una tortura, principalmente para el profesor de deportes era una pesadilla tener a Inuyasha Taisho en su clase. Nunca lograba que Taisho se comportara como alguien sociable cuando ponía a jugar a sus alumnos cualquier deporte.

A eso le agregaba el profesor que Inuyasha se creía lo que no era en verdad. Se sentía un pavorreal. Caminaba, corría y actuaba como si lo supiera todo, en este caso se sentía el mejor alumno en deportes del salón, pero nada más habría que verlo un momento para deducir que no era más que un agrandando fastidioso.

Para el profesor su desempeño era mediocre en los deportes, un ejemplo era como el que sucedía ahora cuando un alumno del otro extremo de la red le lanzó la pelota de Voleibol a Inuyasha. Inuyasha desde su sitio al otro lado de la red intentaba rebotar la pelota y sin embargo no midió la distancia y la pelota terminó estrellándose con mucha fuerza contra su cara. El profesor de gorra roja y bigote negro lo miró aburrido desde la orilla de la cancha.

— Es realmente un tonto — murmuró abatido el profesor de educación física observando con claridad como Inuyasha consolaba desesperado su nariz que se había puesto tan roja por el golpe.

Kagome Higurashi fue testigo presencial de lo ocurrido. Para ella no fue una sorpresa, todos estaban acostumbrados a sus pésimas actuaciones.

— Es un idiota ¿no crees? — colocándose a su lado opinó con sobriedad una compañera de salón de cabello rubio. A su costado escuchaba las risas burlonas y discretas de las otras chicas. Ella en lo personal creía que a Inuyasha no le vendría mal tener un poco de humildad.

**(…)**

Las clases se terminaron para ese día. Todo el alumnado salía de sus salones, algunos con alegría y otros más bromeando con sus amigos. Después de ese arduo día de estudios la mayoría de los jóvenes se iba de inmediato con sus amigos a divertirse, ya sea paseando por las calles, centros comerciales o yendo a comer, pero sin duda las áreas favoritas a ir era a la salas de videojuego para los hombres y el karaoke para las mujeres. Disfrutaban y se relajaban, Inuyasha era la excepción. Él no tenía amigos por lo que no era raro que lo primero que se le cruzara a la mente fuera su casa.

Odiaba a quienes estaban en su casa, pero no en si odiaba su casa.

Su madre y su padrastro lo arruinaban pero podía lidiar con ellos esquivándolos.

Un par de voces femeninas se oían e Inuyasha se daba cuenta pero no le dio importancia.

— ¿No nos acompañaras Kagome?

Inuyasha detuvo abruptamente sus pasos por el patio cuando iba de salida. El solo escuchar el nombre de su cómplice le causo un calambre en los pies y en la espalda, se detuvo a unos metros de las muchachas, se agachó fingiendo amarrándose las cintas de sus zapatos para seguir oyendo lo que hablaban las chicas. Kagome no podía verlo a él porque le daba la espalda, sus amigas sin embargo estaban de frente pero era tan irrelevante su presencia que ni la distinguieron.

— No amigas lo siento.

— Pero ¿porque? — Preguntó decaída Eri — acordamos ir ahora a divertirnos al Karaoke.

— Lo sé Eri no se me olvidó. Pero mi mamá me insistió que fuéramos hoy a comer con mi abuela. No me dio la oportunidad de negarme.

— Bueno, veámosle el lado positivo — Intervino Yuka — Kagome va a convivir con su madre, ya hace tiempo que no salían juntas a ningún lado. Eso es algo por lo que deberíamos sentir felicidad por ella.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso — asintió sonriendo Ayumi. Se sentía alegre porque Kagome tuviera una cita con su madre — te deseo suerte Kagome.

— Gracias amigas — les sonrió con sinceridad. Creía en las buenas intenciones de las chicas porque habían demostrado que se querían de verdad. Peleaban de vez en cuando, ninguna relación es perfecta y está libre de discusiones pero después se extrañaban y terminaban reconciliándose porque había algo en su interior que las llamaba a hacerlo.

Las chicas se despidieron entre sonrisas compartidas con Kagome y se alejaron del lugar. Una vez hecho esto Inuyasha dejó de fingir que se amarraba las agujetas y se acercó a Kagome por detrás.

— Ya se me hacía raro que tu madre le fuera infiel a tu padre sin ninguna razón — la voz de Inuyasha sonó pacifica a un lado de Kagome. Ella volteó hacía él un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Inuyasha?

— Estamos en la misma escuela — explicó sin importancia — pero volviendo a lo anterior, no sé cómo no me di cuenta siendo que somos vecinos desde hace unos años — se reprochó sonando tajante.

Kagome siguió escuchándolo confundida.

— Era obvio que tus padres tenían problemas desde antes. Por eso tu madre vio a su amante como una válvula de escape a sus problemas maritales.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso Inuyasha? — arrugó la nariz molesta porque Inuyasha empezara a armar conjeturas sobre algo que desconocía. Se sentía el sabelotodo de la escuela pero no era más que un cretino ignorante que se metía en su vida personal.

— Acabo de escuchar de los labios de tus amigas que no llevas una buena relación con tu madre ¿o me equivoco?

La muchacha bajó la mirada molesta, pero se quedó callada otorgándole la razón a Inuyasha.

El muchacho victorioso sonrió altivo pero no por mucho tiempo. Esquivó su mirada de la de ella y la centró en un punto lejano del patio.

— No es nada del otro mundo — diciendo eso borró la sonrisa altanera de su boca contemplando un lugar en el patio — no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada o tratar de ocultar lo obvio. A nuestros padres a veces se les olvida que tienen hijos y le dan solo prioridad a sus parejas o a los problemas que tienen con ellos.

Ante lo expresado, Kagome incrédula subió de nuevo la mirada hacía el. No sabía si estaba equivocada pero Kagome casi podía jurar que Inuyasha había dicho eso con un tinte reprimido de dolor.

Todos tenían sus problemas…nadie era la excepción. Eso lo entendió Kagome.

A lo largo de la vida, las personas siempre han disfrazado su dolor y sus penas con ayuda de las máscaras invisibles que se colocan en la cara y que exhibe un estado de ánimo que en realidad no refleja lo que sienten. Tal vez por eso Kagome pensaba que era una vergüenza que supieran todos que tenía problemas, porque la demás gente si podía aparentar tener una vida perfecta cuando ella no. Ella era un libro abierto, un diario sin candado.

— Kagome…— Inuyasha entrecierra los ojos calculadoramente, aún no se giraba a verla a los ojos — esto que escuché de tus amigas me ha dado otra idea.

— ¿Y a hora que quieres Inuyasha? — le preguntó con fastidio. Nada que saliera de su boca podía ser beneficioso para ella

— Si Bankotsu está metido en estos problemas con la justicia, es porque el al igual que tú tiene sus propios problemas familiares. Buscaba también una válvula de escape como tu madre hizo para olvidarse de sus problemas.

— ¿Y eso qué? — cuestionó alzando la voz, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— Hay que investigarlos — más que una sugerencia fue una orden de su parte.

— Eso es más difícil de hacer…

— ¿Por qué? — sonrió burlesco girándose hacia ella — porque eso significa para ti que tendrás que hacerte más que su novia oficial para que él se atreva llevarte a su casa y presentarte a su familia como cuando se tiene una relación seria — su sonrisa se ensanchó al doble. Kagome se sintió descubierta, casi lo que pensó es lo mismo que dijo Inuyasha — no te preocupes Kagome — a la par que decía con lentitud esto, se fue acercando más a Kagome, quedando a solo un par de pasos de tocar la punta de los zapatos de la chica. Inuyasha se inclinó con lentitud hacía ella aún con esa sonrisa arrogante adornándole el rostro. Los latidos de Kagome se volvieron vertiginosos para su disgusto, poco discretos. Inuyasha aproximó tanto su rostro a aquel de facciones delicadas que su aliento caliente fue capturado por la sensible piel y las fosas nasales de Kagome — te diré lo mismo que ayer te dije — acercando demasiado sus labios a los de Kagome y entrecerrando los ojos recitó — "afortunadamente eso no es algo que no podamos resolver" — finalizando la frase, sus labios entreabiertos hicieron un choque eléctrico con los de Kagome con tanta intensidad; que la chica aún unida a sus labios se quedó espantada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola chicos...me sorprende mucho que esté actualizando últimamente mucho este fic, parece ser que estamos en la temporada de vacas gordas y por eso mi imaginación anda dando muy buenos frutos, es bueno que este desatado mi ingenio porque así puedo forjar las ideas que pienso plasmar sobre este Fic. La verdad no quiero aburrirlos con mi historia por eso también me estoy esforzando por hacerla mejor, pues al principio en los primeros capítulos yo intentaba como explicarles por qué Inuyasha era así de resentido con el mundo entero y porque Kagome tenía un bajo autoestima, ahora toca a Bankotsu descubrir un poco más de su personalidad aunque no creo que vaya adentrarme mucho en eso, para así poder entrar en temas más importantes que vayan a ser fundamentales en el nudo de mi fic. La verdad es que este fic no va a ser muy largo, a lo mucho supongo que serán 15 capítulos, esto lo hago para no atrasarlo más pues es un fic que tengo desde hace dos años y apenas llevo 9 capítulos. Estoy segura que lo voy a terminar este año así que espérenme pacientes.

Por lo pronto, eso es todo, nos leemos luego o-(¬u¬)/


	10. El pasado de Bankotsu

CAPÍTULO 10. **El pasado de Bankotsu**

— Como se le ocurre a Inuyasha proponerme algo así. Bankotsu no se la va a creer — empezó haciendo rabietas en medio de la calle en esa tarde calurosa — ahora resulta que tengo que actuar como la mejor amiga de ese chico. Nunca nos llevamos mal pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos sentarnos a contarnos nuestros secretos. Inuyasha está mal de su cabeza. Lo traga vivo el resentimiento.

Fue en ese preciso momento que sonó su celular. Furiosa Kagome contestó, reconocía bien la procedencia de ese número. Ya la tenía cansada. Como si con tan solo hacer mención a su nombre lo hubiera invocado, habló Inuyasha.

— ¿Dónde te encuentras niña? — Preguntó con su habitual manera déspota — habíamos acordado que hoy sábado irías a ver a Bankotsu a su casa. ¿Ya te encuentras en camino?

— A ver bobo — molesta colocó una mano sobre su cadera deteniéndose en mitad de la calle — ¿Qué tal si me hubieras llamado en mitad de una importantísima platica con Bankotsu y yo te hubiera contestado? Arruinarías tu preciado plan. No hay peor enemigo que tú mismo por eso deja de hablarme — exigió. Es que con esta ya llevaba tres veces que le hablaba solo para tener la seguridad de que ella estaba haciendo lo que él quería.

— Podría hacer eso si te tuviera confianza — contestó con reproche.

— Por favor no seas patético — exclamó perdiendo los estribos — me tienes atada de manos bajo una amenaza. ¿Qué podría hacer yo al respecto? Lo único que está a mi alcance es acelerar el golpe bajo que puedes darme, desobedeciéndote.

— Entonces me estás diciendo que tú tampoco confías en mí. Crees que de todas formas yo voy a ir de chismoso con el alumnado, me ayudes o no a desquitar mi coraje con Bankotsu. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— Que importa mi respuesta — respondió seca apretando sus labios — Más bien contéstame tú. ¿Serías capaz de pagarme mal después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti?

— Ohm — se puso pensativo con cierto aire de burla — "tal vez" — respondió cínico detrás de la bocina.

— Estúpido — exclamó midiendo su tono de voz para que la gente que pasaba con sus autos no la escuchara — te aviso de una vez que voy a apagar el teléfono. No quiero tus llamadas incomodas. Aún no sé muy bien cómo se tomara Bankotsu mi sorpresiva visita y estoy nerviosa.

— No te preocupes por eso niña — pronunció tranquilo a diferencia de ella — Al inútil ese lo tienes como perro lamiendo las banquetas por ti. Está totalmente embobado. Te confieso que no sé qué es lo que te ve que tanto le encanta pero bueno ese no es asunto mío. Me basta con que utilizando esa debilidad que tiene por ti, tú consigas por mí la información que necesito.

Kagome no quiso escuchar más las ofensas de su compañero de clases así que hizo una de las cosas que sabía que más molestaba a Inuyasha. Que le colgaran el teléfono era como una patada en los testículos para ese patán.

Inuyasha hizo una rabieta sobre el sillón de su sala, apretó colérico el teléfono de casa. Le había colgado la infeliz. Esa mujer presumida le había ignorado colgándole el teléfono. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella no era mucho mejor que él, no era superior a nadie eso siempre ha sido lo que más le caía mal de las chicas, su prepotencia y su arrogancia. Irónicamente le caía mal de las personas los defectos que él tenía, si tuviera un clon y se viera se odiaría a sí mismo.

— Perra — pronunció con coraje.

(...)

Kagome suspiró aliviada pero solo un segundo. Guardó su celular en su bolso y continuó caminando, solo le quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar al vecindario donde habitaba Bankotsu. Supo su dirección sin necesidad de preguntarle a nadie pues en anteriores ocasiones junto a sus amigas y otros compañeros de la escuela había sido invitada a una de las fiestas que él organizaba, así que no necesitaba de croquis.

Fue hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta que sintió su respiración más acelerada. Estaba agitada, los nervios le carcomían. Jamás en la vida se habría propuesto a ir sola hasta la casa de un hombre, mucho menos en la casa de él. Bankotsu era el típico varón promiscuo que leía los movimientos de las mujeres equivocadamente. ¿Qué tal si la acorralaba en su casa e intentaba sobrepasarse? Ella no confiaba en su cordura. Con suerte habría un familiar suyo viviendo con él; eso le hizo recordar un punto importante que había pasado por alto. El papá de Bankotsu no podría estar en casa porque Inuyasha le dijo que estaba pagando una condena en la cárcel. ¿Y qué habría pasado con su madre? ¿Dónde estaba? Alguien debió criarlo aunque desconocía a qué edad Bankotsu se quedó desamparado por su padre. Esperaba que la historia de ese chico no fuera tan amarga como pensaba.

Agarró el último trago de aire con su boca armándose de valor, toco la puerta solo dos veces. De inmediato escuchó el rechinido de los fierros de la puerta abrirse. Las bisagras ya estaban algo oxidadas, concluyó la fémina.

— Hola, está Bankot…

— ¿Kagome? — Se dejó ver incrédulo el muchacho de tez morena — ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La muchacha se quedó sin habla. Bankotsu estaba en bóxer y sin playera. Bajó la mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué era lo que le diría? Había olvidado el dialogo que había planeado. Así que se inventó algo rápido.

— Ayer…no fuiste a la escuela — comentó nerviosa, atorándose en las palabras.

— Siempre lo hago — contestó desinteresado — Los viernes voy a la autopista que está lejos de aquí a jugar carreras de motos con mis amigos. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? — cuestionó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

— Ah…es que — sus manos empezaron a sudar — te traje la tarea de ayer — le extendió un cuaderno con pasta roja — Es un importante proyecto.

— Oh — se rascó la sien totalmente avergonzado, tomando el cuaderno — si claro. Que milagro verte por eso por acá. Pero te agradezco mucho.

Claro cómo no. Pensó sin creerle nada, Kagome. Bankotsu casi nunca hacía tarea, no le importaba perder créditos en la escuela o tener el riesgo de repetir año. Ya lo había hecho dos veces según él contó, por eso es que era dos años mayor que todos sus compañeros de salón.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó desenfadado.

— Yo…— se puso nerviosa — ¿estas solo en casa?

— Siempre estoy solo — lo sorprendió la pregunta — ¿Por qué? ¿algún problema?

— No para nada — respondió de inmediato poniéndose tensa — no sabía que vivías solo. Siempre que nos invitabas a las fiestas era casi de noche. Creía que tus padres te dejaban la casa sola.

— ¿Mis padres? — Preguntó nuevamente sorprendido. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar por ellos pues a nadie le importaba la vida personal de un muchacho soberbio, temido y odiado por la mitad del instituto — No. Mis padres no están. Oye, te invito a tomar un té, vamos entra — el muchacho caminó delante de ella dándole la espalda.

Kagome se percató de que Bankotsu había cambiado de pronto de tema. No le gustaba hablar de sus padres. Su plan podría irse al carajo si se cerraba de esa forma. Lástima por ella, Inuyasha se pondría colérico si le decía que la visita a su casa había sido en vano por no poderle sacar la información que necesitaba.

Era momento de utilizar el plan "B".

— Oye Bankotsu — llamó la atención del joven entre risas discretas — ¿recuerdas que el año pasado nos invitaste a mis amigas y a mí a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

— Si claro. De hecho las invité a ellas para que tú fueras a la fiesta. Sabía que si te invitaba solamente a ti no vendrías.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras. Esa confesión fue muy inesperada ya que ella no pretendía tocar ese tema, que solo los competiera a los dos. Lo bueno es que estaba preparada para esos casos.

— Podríamos decir que fue un pretexto de mi parte utilizarlas para que fueras a mi casa — continuó hablando con normalidad el chico, dando la cara sin pena ni gloria cuando ya entraban a la pequeña cocina donde estaba una simple mesa desgastada con tres sillas.

— Vaya — suspiró — No pensé jamás en eso. Creí que las invitabas porque te caían bien.

— No me malinterpretes — se apuró a aclarar al ver la expresión de incomodidad de la chica — Son geniales, me siguen el juego y a diferencia de muchas chicas que se dicen mis amigas, ellas no me critican por lo que hago en la escuela.

— Entonces yo debo de caerte mal. Alguna vez te dije que no me gustaba que trataras a los compañeros como basura.

— Tienes la suerte de que para entonces no me agradaras — aclaró serio colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cerca del refrigerador.

_Ops._ Exclamó en sus pensamientos Kagome. Ahora ella había metido la pata. Se suponía que no debía dar pie a ese tipo de conversaciones, debía parar esa plática ya.

— Que cosas — murmuró nerviosa cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda — Lo que quiero decir es que esa vez les dije a mis padres que iría a casa de Ayumi a una pijamada. Mi padre se puso muy insistente en ir por mí a su casa, no me creía cuando le dije que iría a casa de una amiga así que supongo que quería comprobar que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó asombrado. Para él, el padre de Kagome era obsesivo, acababa de comprobarlo hace tres días cuando fue a pasar a su casa para irse a un bar. El hombre mayor casi quería clavarle un puñal en el pecho cuando le abrió con mala cara la puerta — ¿y qué hiciste?

— Nadie se dio cuenta de que tramaba con Ayumi, pero esa vez en medio de la fiesta salimos a conseguir unas pijamas a una tienda. Por suerte no era tan tarde y había locales abiertos cerca de tu casa.

El muchacho comenzó a reír divertido, imaginando la situación loca por la que pasaron aquellas dos con tal de engañar al padre de Kagome.

— Nos vimos obligadas a hacer aquello porque mi padre me amenazó con venir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien en su casa. La verdad para no hacerte el cuento tan largo. Regresamos Ayumi y yo, nos cambiamos en un baño público y nos sentamos en los escalones de tu casa a esperar a mi papá, en pijama. Yo creo que a los quince minutos llegó en su auto. Por supuesto que fue sospechoso el volumen de música que había atrás de nosotras pero se conformó con decirle que era la hermana de Ayumi la que tenía la música. Quería conocer a los padres de mi amiga pero logramos convencerlo para que se fuera argumentando que se habían ido a comer a un restaurante.

— Todo me parece absurdo — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzando los fuertes brazos.

— ¿No me crees? — arqueó las cejas, curiosa.

— Por supuesto que te creo. Tu padre te sobreprotege demasiado. Eres como su tesoro más preciado — se giró dándole la espalda. Ahora sacaba de los cajones de la cocineta unos sobres de té para preparar la bebida.

— Tal vez parezca un poco mala — mencionó con una sonrisa apenada, apoyando las manos en una silla — Pero en ocasiones quisiera no tener padre.

— No sabes lo que dices — el timbre de su voz sonó hostil y más grave de lo normal tanto que dejó petrificada a la muchacha.

Al poco rato, recuperó su suave voz.

— Lo siento. Es que el sentimiento es inevitable — manifestó sintiéndose algo nostálgica.

Por meses había tenido ese deseo cruel de no tener a su padre a su lado, pero eso solo sucedía cuando tenían los dos, fuertes discusiones. Luego se arrepentía de ese pensamiento y sollozaba a causa del remordimiento.

A ella le llegaba esa tristeza y se daba cuanta de la estupidez que deseaba cuando se acordaba de todo lo mal que se sintió Inuyasha cuando perdió en un accidente a su padre. Tenían años que eran vecinos, desde que eran unos niños y para ella en el pasado fue común verlo frecuentemente sentado en el escalón exterior de su casa, triste y desolado. Jamás vio que su madre se acercara a consolarlo, a lo mejor ella había pasado por la misma situación de depresión y duelo por eso casi nunca salía de su casa. Cuando se cansaba de estar afuera Inuyasha, recurría a caminar como un vagabundo quien sabe hacia dónde, exponiéndose a los peligros y riesgos que representaba la calle siendo apenas un niño de diez años.

— Siéntate — la oración fue consideraba más como una orden que un ofrecimiento o sugerencia. Entonces Kagome notó la molestia en Bankotsu. Había dado con sus duras palabras en el clavo. Aunque fuera cruel tenía que aprovechar que había hecho una pequeña herida en el muchacho para poder adentrarse en su interior.

— ¿Jamás has peleado con tus padres? — preguntó tomando asiento detrás de la mesa redonda. Temerosa de provocar en él un enfado mayor.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? — alzó un poco más la voz escuchándose forzado lo que decía, controlando sus ganas de correrla de su casa. Aún le daba la espalda, no quería que ella viera lo que le afectaba sus palabras.

— ¡Porque me estás juzgando! — ella también alzó la voz pero a un volumen menos moderado. Ella no tenía reparos en exponer su enfado. Era un libro abierto de todos modos, Bankotsu o cualquiera podría leer en sus ojos la ira.

Si había algo que la irritaba eran las personas como él o como Inuyasha que la juzgaban sin saber, que se hacían ideas erróneas sobre su persona, que creían que era de tal forma solo por haber intercambiado unas cuantas frases en la vida. Nadie la conocía bien.

— Nadie te está juzgando. Yo solo digo que nunca has experimentado lo que es verdaderamente sentirse solo. Tal vez tu padre no te comprende pero lo tienes contigo para lo que sea que necesites…en cambio yo…— apretó la quijada notándolo Kagome — por más que lo busque no me dejan verlo. Se supone que por ser de la misma sangre también debo apoyarlo, aunque él no pueda hacerlo conmigo.

— Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de tu padre — habló tranquilizándose.

— No suelo hacerlo porque a nadie le compete mi vida. Lo único que importa es lo que ven por fuera no lo que hay por dentro. Pero no te equivoques, en parte es así porque no me gusta que la gente sepa de mis debilidades.

— Que la gente sepa por lo que pasas no te hace débil

— No, pero te expones a que la gente te ataque.

Es exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella. Con la diferencia de que a Bankotsu todavía no lo atacaban, a ella a Inuyasha ya la tenía entre la espada y la pared, con un cuchillo en el cuello. Fue precisamente por la misma razón que Bankotsu que ella no platicaba del todo sus problemas familiares. Sus amigas sabían que su familia se estaba volviendo más disfuncional cada día pero no el trasfondo de las cosas. Había una madre infiel y un padre indiferente como responsables de que la familia se fuera al pique.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre? Porque no te puedes acercar a él.

— Pensé que habías entendido — sonrió de medio lado enfrentándose a verla cara a cara. Apoyó su cuerpo en la cocineta.

— Me doy una idea.

— Entonces…

— ¿Podría ser que este encerrado en una asociación de alcohólicos? — dijo Kagome para despistar al enemigo. Claro que no le diría que sabía que su padre estaba pagando una fuerte condena en prisión. Se vería muy sospechosa y empezaría a cuestionarla Bankotsu. Lo peor es que cuando la presionaban para hablar soltaba la sopa. Era riesgoso.

El moreno se rio a carcajadas. Ya quisiera él que su padre estuviera encerrado en un lugar por cuestiones de adicciones, pero no, era algo mucho peor.

— Está en prisión — mencionó secándose con un dedo una lagrimilla del ojo producto de las risas — no me dejan verlo porque soy menor de edad. Dicen que no es apropiado ver algo tan fuerte a mi edad porque puede ser traumático. Pero yo digo que a mis 17 años está bien como para conocerlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No lo conoces?

— Mis padres nunca se casaron. Él siempre estuvo de vago aquí o allá. Cuando venía a buscarme siendo un niño no lo hacía en las condiciones apropiadas así que mi mamá no lo dejaba entrar ni asomarse por la puerta de la casa. Yo solo escuchaba que ella discutía muy molesta con alguien pero no sabía que era mi papá. Supongo que ella solo quería protegerme evitando que viera a mi padre de esa forma, borracho o drogado. Le hizo hacer a mi madre muchos corajes porque quería llevarme con él. A pesar de los esfuerzos de ella — cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que iba a decir — enfermó un día de cáncer. Cuando murió el único que podía hacerse cargo de mi era él así que las autoridades lo buscaron y él se mudó a mi casa. Sin embargo no fue lo mismo. La verdad no fui nunca feliz a su lado, tampoco a lado de mi madre pero por lo menos con ella tenía paz. Mi madre era una buena mujer e intentaba darme lo mejor a pesar de nuestras carencias pero siempre sentí que me faltaba una figura paterna. Jamás se lo dije para no hacerla sentir mal pero me daba cuenta que cuando le preguntaba por mi padre se ponía triste. Me contaba historias fantasiosas donde decía que él era un buen hombre que estaba de viaje en otra ciudad para que yo no me decepcionara de él. Pero bueno — abrió los ojos sonriendo débilmente de nuevo — las verdades siempre salen a flote.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta que le provocaba ardor. La historia de Bankotsu no era difícil de comprender. Su familia a diferencia de ella siempre fue disfuncional por eso él no conocía otra vida que no fuera la infelicidad. Pudiera ser el chico uno de esos casos que leía en libros donde decía que las personas conflictivas eran así por el ambiente en que se desarrollaron. Él siempre necesitó alguien que lo guiara y lo instruyera en el buen camino, pero al morir su madre se interrumpió su educación por eso no tenía moral.

Ella estaba en medio de una situación complicada.

Bankotsu parecía verla después de su confesión como el baúl donde podía depositar sus secretos, un baúl con llave. No quería hacerle una copia de esa llave a Inuyasha para que él pudiera tener acceso a esos secretos.

El que es digno de confianza merece todo el respeto. Pero también había que cumplir siempre con lo prometido para no ser desleal. Aun así…no podía llamarse amigo aquel que suplica en silencio que desahoguen sus angustias y ansiedades, si después va a ir soplando las palabras en el viento.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
